Kirby System
by WouldYouKidnapA
Summary: A young earthling comes in contact with an ancient artifact belonging to a celestial! The ramifications of such a thing will soon cause the entire universe to shiver and shake in her wake to become the Universal Hero she's always dreamt of becoming! Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kirby!
1. Penny & The System!

"Grandma! I'm going out to play outside!" I shouted.

"Make sure to stay where I can see you!"

"Okay!"

I opened the patio door into the backyard, with my trusty sword of justice and super cool Cape of Darkness, I'm going to save the universe! I'm going to help anyone in need and punish some bad guys! Jumping out of the living room and into the backyard made me feel even more like a hero. Grandma's nice smelling flowers immediately overwhelmed my nose. I always called it the Rainbow Garden but Grandma thought it was silly. I took a quick scan of my surroundings. Grandma's outside chair that sat near the patio hasn't been touched, my hero bike still has its lock on, and the shed was closed and locked up. Everything looked the same as yesterday, but there's a strange feeling in the air.

Yes, a type of feeling that only a righteous and awesome hero can sense. A hero like me of course! My hero sense brought me near the Rainbow Garden. Grandma's flowers didn't look this messy yesterday! That must mean we have a sneaky bad guy somewhere in the garden. Whoever they are will have to face my awesome sword of justice!

"Reveal yourself evil doer! I've already unearthed your nefarious plot of ruining my grandma's garden! I don't know how you found out about my secret plan of using the Rainbow Garden to help spread peace and beauty throughout the planet but I will stop you!"

I saw quick movement to my right while standing over the flower garden. I raised my sword and chopped down only to hear a hissing sound and blur of green quickly slither away.

"You cannot escape justice!" My legs chased after the evil snake.

If he thinks he can ruin the Rainbow Garden and get away with it, he has another thing coming! My sword of justice spares no evil. The evil snake was trying to run away outside the fence. I couldn't let him leave so easily. I used my super speed and dashed ahead of him before cutting off his path of retreat.

"You're mine now villainous serpent! Perish under my blade!" My sword of justice hacked down towards him.

The serpent used his super move and managed to dodge out of the way of my attack. This isn't just any average bad guy if he can dodge a swipe from my justice blade. He must be a boss hidden in disguise! Just like Marx! Your cute innocent looks can't distract me from being the hero the galaxy needs!

"I have just the move for villains like you Snake." I extended my sword of justice outward and started spinning.

"Tornado Slash!"

There's no way he could take my ultra move Tornado Slash. With this move, I spin so fast that I create a tornado around my body that will slice up any foes caught up in it. I can also change this move into firing a tornado with just a slash of my sword and then there's also where I can charge up my sword before doing a super huge tornado. But that move is only for the really big bad guys. Hey why is the ground getting so close to my face? How long have I been spinning...?

I fainted. I didn't think my Tornado Slash attack could hurt me! No wait it couldn't have been my Tornado Slash, it had to be Snake! I've never fainted using Tornado Slash before so, it had to be Snake! He must have used his Sleepy Glare attack on me while I was charging my special attack! That jerk!

I don't know how long Snake kept me asleep but when I woke up there was a strange gem in Grandma's flower garden. It was blue, shiny, and looked like a diamond. My curiosity and heroic instinct brought me over to the jewel. I carefully looked in Grandma's window to see her sleeping in her rocking chair. That means she won't be able to yell at me either for being near her flowers. If I messed up Grandma's flowers again, she wouldn't let me play in the backyard anymore. I wonder did Snake make my grandma go to sleep too?

I grabbed the shiny jewel and once my hands closed around it, I heard a weird voice in my head. It sounded like a grumpy old grandpa.

"It seems after a hundred millennia another has finally found my totem." The grandpa voice said.

"Who are you? How did you get in my head mister?"

"You have taken hold of my totem. It holds a fraction of my power which allows me to conversate with a being like you."

"Are you an alien!?" I asked.

Was I actually talking to an alien? Was I really talking to an alien from outer space!? I can't even remember a Kirby game that doesn't end in going to space! Can I go to space!? Can I be like Kirby and go on adventures on different planets and fly through space helping people!?

"I am not whatever you are."

"That means you're an alien! Are you in space right now? Do you have tentacles? Are you a floating eyeball? Can you breathe in space? What's it like in space? Do you ever go on adventures? Do you help-"

"Quiet creature! Your ceaseless questions are angering me!" The grandpa yelled.

Alien grandpa doesn't have to be such a big jerk. Just because I wanted to know a couple things doesn't mean he has to yell at me. He talked to me first. He should be nicer to me. I even found his dumb totem.

"Now if you let me explain, I can-" He stopped nagging.

"Stop that! Do not place your filthy tongue on my totem!"

I just wanted to see if it tasted like blueberries and he's yelling at me again. I was getting upset now. Well that's it, I had enough of being yelled at by an alien grandpa. I stuck out my tongue and licked all over the jewel just because he didn't want me too. The jewel started shining a bright light and I had to cover my eyes because of how bright it was. My hand felt weirdly lighter though after the gem stopped shining though .

"No! What have you just done you idiotic creature!? You just become the host of my totem and now have taken a portion of my power! I didn't want such a unworthy possessor! I wanted a possessor who could help me take over this universe!" His voice was becoming quieter and smaller.

"Serves you right jerk. Maybe next time you won't be so mean to me." I told him.

I waited for a response but I didn't hear anything. Did the alien grandpa leave? Where did the jewel go? It wasn't in my hand anymore but I did feel a strange feeling in my chest. There was also a weird blinking exclamation point on the top right of my vision. I wonder how did that get there? I tried clicking it with my finger and a blue screen expanded in front of me!

**[Voice Message!] **

**[Welcome to the Kirby System host! After taking in Atykortc's totem, you have awakened and received some of his power to receive this powerful system! This system will help you accomplish your dreams with the possibility of receiving anything from the fictional Kirby universe! Please think 'Menu' to continue with the rest of the introduction to the system!] **

Now there's a happy robot voice in my head this time? How many voices do I have in my head? Is there gonna be a voice that sounds like Shadow next? This kind of looks like a video game. A game in real life?! It's just like those VR games on ViewTube! I thought 'Menu' to see what else this system had to show me. I was excited. I hope I can play this game with my grandma. She still doesn't even know how the internet works.

**[Status] **

**[Lottery] **

**[Quests] **

**[Skills] **

**[Party] **

**[Please pick the first option and we'll go on down the line till you understood everything!] **

I clicked on status with my finger and another menu popped up in front of me floating.

**[Health: 100/100] **

**[Alignment: Good] **

**[Race: Human] **

**[Achievements: None] **

**[Money: 0] **

**[Perks: None] **

[Your health tells you how close you are to dying. If you are low on health, please do not engage in dangerous activities and recover it back to 100%! Your alignment tells you how the universe sees you. It can shift between 3 different views: Good, Neutral, and Evil. Depending on the actions you take and the words you say, will be what changes or keeps your alignment. Race tells you what race you are. There are very few ways of changing this throughout the universe. An achievement can be gained through certain actions and can provide skills, perks, or quests! Try and get as many achievements as you can host, it'll only help! Money is how much cash you got on you. It does not count if it's in a bank or card! Perks can give you an ability that's similar to skills but cannot be leveled like them.]

My head was getting spinny with all these words being thrown at me. Most of it was going through one ear and out the other. It was nice of the robot voice to try and help me but I don't think I can understand anything he's saying. There was a bit too much to take in. The robot voice didn't seem to notice my overwhelmed state and continued on explaining the entirety of the system without me. I'm sure I can figure this thing out later with Grandma.

[Host. Please choose a starter gift and path as a reward for passing the tutorial.]

I didn't feel like I passed the tutorial at all because it's still such a big blur. The happy robot voice could talk faster than Angelica at school and she never shuts up! Summer break has never felt so good. All this time to play my games and save the universe as a hero. No one to bother me or tell me to do any homework.

'What do you mean robot voice by starter gift and path?'

**[Starter Gifts Available Below] **

**[Kirby] **

**[Meta Knight] **

**[King Dedede] **

**[Bandana Waddle Dee] **

**[Gordo] **

**[Master Hand] **

**[Marx] **

**[Magolor] **

**[Susie] **

**[Gooey] **

**[Wheelie] **

**... **

**[Paths Available] **

**[Good] **

**[Evil] **

No way! No way! You're joking robot voice! I can choose any one of these? If I pick Kirby would I get to copy people by eating them!? Wait! I don't want to eat people! That sounds gross! The little pink puff ball may be super cute but his power is kind of gross now that I think about it. Having a floating hand wouldn't be that cool. What kind of power could help me become the galactic hero I've always dreamed about!? Oh, I know! He may be evil but his power could do it for sure!

"I choose Marx and the path of Good!"

"Penny quit yelling and come eat dinner!" Grandma yelled to me.

"Okay! Here I come!"

Another exclamation mark was in my vision. I tried to click it with my mind while I was running back inside and it popped up without me touching it! Cool!

**[Marx Starter Pack Received! Knowledge on how to use your new abilities will flow into your mind soon.] **

**[Path selected! Main Mission has been added.] **

My head started hurting really badly while walking to the dinner table. It smells like Grandma cooked one of my favorite foods tonight, fried chicken! I would be running in there to eat but whatever the robot voice gave me really hurts. I tried to use some of the new stuff coming into my brain and soon felt the back of my shirt stretch out before seeing wings pop out of my back! I tried to move them with my back and they slowly opened and closed. The wings felt like trying to flex with my back while at the same time breathing. It was kind of weird but I HAD WINGS! Weird bone-like wings but I HAD WINGS!

"GRANDMA!"

My feet moved faster than they ever did before. Making it into the kitchen, my grandma didn't even turn around to look at me! She was still cooking some nasty green beans to put with my chicken and french fries!

"What is it girl? Quit yelling in the house." She asked still with her back turned.

"Grandma look! I have wings!"

"And I can control ice Penny. Now get your butt in that seat and get ready to eat."

"No Grandma I'm serious! Turn around!" I screamed.

"Girl if this is some more nonsense, I swear I'm taking that phone-"

She finally saw. I did a little spin while smiling, showing off my new wings to her. I even flapped them and started flying a little bit off the ground to show that they were real. Her response after seeing me fly with them wasn't as excited as mine. She looked like she was afraid of me. Like I was some sort of monster or something.

"Grandma what's wrong? I got my wings from my robot friend! He's in my head but I can show you! Watch this!"

I sent Grandma a party invite and she gasped and stepped back when she saw the pop up. She accident placed her hand on the stove and burned her hand.

"Grandma! Be careful!" I flew over to her using my new wings to help her calm down.

She still looked scared out of her mind. Oh man, Grandma really doesn't get how cool video games are. This must be so confusing to her. That reminds me, I should never let her try on a VR helmet. She might have a heart attack from thinking she was in heaven or something. I grabbed Grandma's hands to help her calm down and breathe while still flying in the air.

"Grandma you have to accept it. Just think about pressing yes and you'll be in my party." I told her.

She nodded and soon she was in my party.

**[Isabelle Blossom has joined your party!] **

**[Health: 90/100] **

**[Alignment: Neutral] **

**[Race: Human] **

**[Achievements: 5] **

**[Money: $200] **

**[Perks: 2] **

**[Achievement Gained: Made A Friend!] **

**[Reward: Perk: Friendly] **

**[Friendly– Makes it easier to befriend another.] **

"Wow Grandma your status looks better than mine! Take a look at your skills and tell me what you have!"

"Okay girl. Stop flying around me like a fly, let's eat dinner first before we figure out whatever this is you have..." She told me.

I rapidly shook my head in agreement. Happy that Grandma was back to normal and not acting so weird anymore, I sat down at the table despite really wanting to fly and eat my food instead. My good mood was immediately ruined by Grandma placing a small plate of green beans in front of me. I didn't even have to look up to see her looking at me waiting for me to complain.

"I wish we had a dog." I complained.

"You still would have to eat all your green beans. Vegetables make dogs sick." She told me, as if she already knew what I was planning.

"I wasn't going to feed him my green beans!" I lied.

"Who said anything about you feeding him green beans?" She smirked.

"Eugh! They're so nasty though! Why do I have to eat them?! They look like boogers!" I whined even more.

"Because they are good for you. Nutritious delicious boogers. I loved eating green beans when I was your age. They're why I have a better status than you." She smiled at me.

She didn't even know what a status was before I just showed her! She's making stuff up. She wants to poison me with the green beans. She's out to get me! Her only granddaughter!

"Eat. Young lady." She ordered.

That tone of voice got rid of all options of me not eating. If I tried to avoid it any longer, she's gonna go into Punishment Mode and take away something I care about. My heart was beating rapidly while looking at the disgusting beans, my hand was shaking as I brought the beans closer to my mouth with the spoon. I retched at the smell and immediately wanted to throw the spoon away but the look on Grandma's face dared me to waste her homecooked food. I wanted to cry.

"What kind of Hero of the Galaxy can't even eat some veggies? I heard that Olivia eats all her vegetables. I guess that's why she calls herself the Princess of the Galaxy."

"She's not a princess of anything! She just stole my thing because she wanted to tell me what to do! A Princess of the Galaxy can't order a Hero of the Galaxy to do what they want. A hero is free! A hero is a protector of the innocent! A hero-"

"Eats their vegetables! Now eat before it gets cold Penny Bloom." She slammed her hand on the kitchen table.

My lips pursed as I gathered all my heroic courage and willpower. Snake from the garden didn't hold a candle to the galactic evil that is vegetables. His evil spawns wreak havoc upon all innocent young heroes. They go by many names: Brussel Sprouts, Carrots, Broccoli, Spinach, and many more! Their evil is known all throughout the galaxy, plaguing the universe with their disgustingness and mind controlling abilities that makes adults think they are somehow good for you!

One quick glance back at Grandma and I knew I had no longer could afford to hesitate. I swooped a horrible amount of beans onto my spoon and as fast as I grabbed them, I shoved them in my mouth. My tongue fiercely protested the invasion of foreign threats, he called for backup and the throat tried to reject any invaders from going down him by making me want to puke. But my teeth were forced to become traitors, they crushed the intruders as fast as they could and my grossed-out tongue couldn't do anything but accept it.

"See. Now was that so bad? Eat some more and I'll give you your chicken and fries." Grandma smiled.

My tongue hung out of my mouth, trying to get the nasty taste of green beans out but it was useless against the power that was my grandma. I had no choice but to finish the detestable veggies. The long 100-year torture that my grandma said was good for me finally ended with all the green beans gone and plotting to ruin my stomach from the inside. If I don't explode tonight, it will only be through the mighty strength of my heroic stomach. Now it was time for the rewards of all the suffering I went through. But first, I have to get this yucky green bean taste out of my mouth. I went over to the sink and filled it with water to rinse my mouth out.

"Here you go girl. Always overreacting when it comes to vegetables." Grandma placed my chicken and fries at my part of the table when I was returning.

"Finally! The hero's reward! The treasure at the long end of a dangerous journey!" I dug in with joy.

I could tell Grandma was making that face again whenever she thought I was acting silly but I was serious! Fried chicken with french fries were one of the best things to eat. If I had any control over what I ate, I would eat chicken and fries every Monday, MickeyRonalds every Tuesday, candy Wednesday, ice cream Thursday, pizza Friday, waffles and bacon Saturday, and macaroni and cheese on Sundays.

It would take me some time to finished all my dinner but when I did, Grandma called me into the living room.

"Now let's talk about this video game thing of yours girl."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first time trying out a 1st person pov story. Please give any advice, tips, or ideas on how I can improve.

Besides that though, this is a story that's gonna be interconnected with 3 others set in the same universe. I'm gonna eventually release the others in some time but for now this is the first one released. No their stories won't be connected for the most part unless I decided to do that for some reason but for now i'm planning to have them do their own separate thing with some cameos eventually. 2 of the other stories in this universe will have a system similar to the system used in this one while the 3rd one won't have a system at all.

OH I ALMOST FORGOT! Yes i know its a kirby system and the main fucking character doesn't have kirby's ability. I'm sorry but I didn't give her kirby's starter pack. Now that i'm thinking about it, I'll most likely give kirby's ability to a pet she finds on one of her future quests. So it'll come eventually just not anytime soon.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to

see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	2. Penny and the Alien

I went over and sat next to Grandma on the couch. I could barely control myself from shaking up and down, I was so excited. How could I not become a hero with all of Marx's powers? Now I will really be known as the Hero of the Universe!

"You're gonna let me be a super hero right Grandma!? It's all I ever wanted ever since forever!" I practically shooked her back and forth.

"Even if I tell you no, you're still gonna do it no matter what I say."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing, Grandma knew me so well.

"Stubbornness runs in our family after all. Now girl explain what this video game stuff is. Hero business is dangerous after all, you could get seriously hurt if you're not careful."

"Okay Grandma. So the robot voice in my head told me I have the Kirby System. You remember what Kirby is right Grandma?"

"One of your favorite video games right? The cute pink one?"

"Yep! That's it but with this system I can get stuff from the game in real life!"

"How in the world does that work Penny?"

"Because this mean old grandpa in a gem gave me some of his powers when I found his totem!"

"Mean old grandpa in a gem?"

"Yeah he was a big jerk but he isn't around anymore for some reason. He was really mean to me earlier."

"Haven't I told you not to talk to strangers girl?"

"It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that an alien was inside some pretty jewel?"

"I guess that's fair. I haven't told you to not pick up shiny things before, so you'll get a pass this time young lady."

"Yep! Yep! I'm completely innocent." I agreed with her to avoid any punishment.

"Alright now what are these skills I'm seeing in front of me?"

"What do they say Grandma?!" I asked excitedly.

"Cooking with a ranking of B is one. It says that everything I cook will provide a randomized buff to those who eat it. The randomized buffs will increase in power as my skill level increase." I could tell Grandma didn't have any idea what she was reading about. Thankfully I knew exactly what she was talking about!

"Grandma! That means when you're in my party, anything you cook will become super awesome and make anyone who eat it better!" I explained.

"That sounds helpful. What about this one called Plant Friend with a ranking of C? It says that plants and other flora lifeforms will receive a boost being near me or being helped by me. Does that mean my flowers in the garden will become better?"

"That's exactly what that means! You might even be able to make them grow into super giant flowers! Or they could grow into little flower people! Or maybe even hypnotizing flowers!" I gushed with endless ideas.

"Alright girl calm down. What type of skills do you have?" She asked me.

I totally just remembered the skills I got from Marx's starter pack. After realizing I could grow wings, I forgot about my other skills! And oh boy did I have a lot of super cool powers now. Grandma is about to be shocked speechless!

"Watch me Grandma! You're about to see the greatest magical show on Earth!" I hopped off the couch and landed between Grandma and the tv.

My lips couldn't help but widen as I did a little spin and fluttered my wings.

"First skill! Flight!" I started flying around the living room before returning back in front of Grandma.

"Second Skill! Electric Arrows! Third Skill! Ice Bombs! Fourth Skill! Vine Creation!" The living room exploded into a beautiful magic show as I showed off all my skills to Grandma.

Yellow lightning in the form of arrows circled around my flying figure, black bombs exploded above me and turned into a snow shower, and vine seeds dropped to the living room floor before growing into spikey green vines that formed into a heart behind me.

It seems Grandma was enjoying it because she had a smile on her face instead of that scared look from earlier. I went through all my skills for Grandma before ending it on a big note. I swear I've never seen Grandma look so happy before. Not even that time when I accidentally helped her find her lost journal from high school after breaking a vase.

"And for the final skill! Black Hole Generation!" I created a black purplish vortex above my head that rapidly swirled around.

I made sure to carefully make it suck up all my mess made from my other skills and not anything else in the living room or Grandma would have my butt! It would make me look like I'm not ready to be a hero yet! When I totally am ready to be one! Just ask me and I'll tell you!

Grandma started clapping for me at my big finish and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her. Clapping meant she enjoyed it! Clapping meant she isn't against me becoming a hero!

"Can I be a hero please please please please Grandma?" I begged.

"Fine girl. I couldn't stop you even if I wanted to." She said with a tired sigh even though I knew she was smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Grandma! I love you sooooo much!"

"Mhmm. I love you too you knucklehead." She hugged me back. "Now get ready for bed. Go brush your teeth and take a bath."

"Okay Grandma!"

I kissed Grandma on the cheek before flying across the house and into the bathroom. After admiring my super awesome bone wings in the mirror for like 5 minutes, I finally started brushing my teeth. While flying, of course! Then I took a bath and after that I flew into my bed. I'm not ashamed to admit that yes, I wondered if I could go to sleep while flying above my bed. And the answer to that question is sadly, no. It's like trying to go to sleep while doing bicycle kicks or push-ups. So, I was unwillingly forced to go to sleep like a normal girl tonight.

I slept in longer than I usually did the next morning. I guessed it was because a lot happened yesterday. I didn't even wake up on my own. Grandma had woken me up after letting me know my friends were at the door and wanted to know if I wanted to play with them. Not realizing that by asking such a question made it impossible to refuse their invite. If I refused it would make it look like I don't want to hang out with them! Well whatever...

"I'll be out in a second!" I told her.

I stretched my wings out and flew into the bathroom to brush my teeth before flying back out and unlocking the front door. In the doorway stood my two best friends, or really only friends I should say. No, I don't count Angelica as my friend.

"About time you opened the door. I was starting to sweat out in this heat." Olivia said with her usual stuck-uppityness. She was the bossy one in our group.

"Girl! Have you heard about the newest Princess Vampire episode that's coming out tonight?! I've tweeted about it to everyone." Tiffany said excitedly. She was the social media expert in our group.

"Hey girls. I got some totally awesome news to tell you!" I excited told them.

"Did you finally learn how to stop being a dork?" Olivia annoyingly asked.

"Did you finally learn how to stop being so snooty?" I mocked her.

"Girls! We cannot be arguing when we got to get to the mall!" Tiffany interrupted.

"What's at the mall?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard? Paul Lynskee is gonna be there today! We totally have to get his autograph and get a selfie with him!"

I wasn't all that interested in Princess Vampire like Tiffany and Olivia was. It seemed kind of boring to me with the princess constantly being fought over by two guys and not making up her mind on who she wants or what she wants to do. It made no sense to me. Either beat the two guys up or get with one of them! Tiffany pulled me out of my house in her haste.

"GRANDMA I'M GOING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS!" I quickly shouted.

The three of us walked to the mall together talking about whatever was going on in our lives or anything we've recently watched or seen. Considering that neither of them could possibly match up to the event that happened to me yesterday, I decided to share my news last. Olivia's mom getting a promotion at her job didn't hold a candle to me getting super powers. Nor did Tiffany getting a reply from another famous actor she followed on social media could match my story.

It wasn't until we made it inside the mall that it was my time to share what happened to me. And what better way to do that than showing them just like I showed Grandma. I sent them a party invite and could practically see their eyes widen in surprise.

"No, you're not going crazy girls. Think about pressing yes and I'll explain everything."

They did as I said and soon, I got 2 more party members.

**[Olivia Waters has joined your party!]**

**[Health: 100/100]**

**[Alignment: Good]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Achievements: 0]**

**[Money: $30]**

**[Perks: 0]**

**[Tiffany Jones has joined your party!]**

**[Health: 100/100]**

**[Alignment: Good]**

**[Race: Human]**

**[Achievements: 0]**

**[Money: $100]**

**[Perks: 0]**

I was about to explain everything to them but the sudden explosion from the food court across from us knocked us off our feet. The sounds of muffled screaming, yelling, and crying were drowned in my ears. I looked over to see Olivia and Tiffany just as confused as me but safe. I turned around to see what happened at the source of the explosion and my eyes nearly shot out of my head!

It was a real-life actual alien! He was super strong looking. He looked like some purple-skinned body builder from space! He had tentacles for hair and sharp claws for hands. Plus, he had a really mean-looking face too. This guy couldn't be anything but a bad guy!

He just hurt a lot of people and I think I'm the only one who can protect them from further harm. I'm going to teach him a lesson about hurting innocent people and protect anyone else from getting hurt. My courage willed my feet forward towards the villain. He met my eyes and promptly ignored me before looking around. As if I wasn't worth a second of his time. I'll show you bad guy!

"Hey! Stop hurting these innocent people! Who told you to crash in the middle of the mall and hurt people?!" I yelled at him.

"Where is it? Tell me where the Hero's Legacy or suffer creature!" He threatened with a really deep voice.

I wouldn't be intimidated by a deep strong voice. I'm a hero after all.

"I don't know what this hero legacy thing is but you need to apologize for hurting all these people!"

"You're worthless to me then." He started running towards me.

"It's hero time!" I shouted.

I created a ball with one of my skills and kicked it straight into the face of the evil alien. His pupils expanded as it soared through the air so fast, he couldn't even react! He was sent flying through multiple tables in the food court as multiple people started recovering and taking out their phones. I'd appreciate it if everyone got away safely before deciding to record this fight with their phones but what can I do? It's the 21st century. Even my friends were looking at me as if I was a totally different person.

"Everyone! Please run away while I deal with this guy! He's dangerous!" I shouted to the spectators.

The alien smashing one of the food court tables into pieces with his fist was enough to startle the people into finally fleeing.

"Olivia! Tiffany! Try and save anyone still knocked out! I don't want anyone getting caught up in this fight!" My instructions to the two girls seemed to have woken them up.

"Don't order me around Penny, even if you got powers. I was still going to help them anyway!" Olivia replied back.

Tiffany just nodded with a shocked look on her face and ran with Olivia to help the people who were unconscious.

"You... You're not any ordinary creature, are you?" He asked me, fully recovered.

"I am Penny! The hero that's going to stop you from hurting anyone else!" I created another jester ball in front of my feet.

"I'd like to see you try little girl!" He started running towards me again with his arms outstretched.

I kicked the ball towards him again but unlike last time, he dodged this one with a sway of his head. I felt silly thinking that it would be that easy to put down this bad guy. I started creating multiple jester balls and kicked them all towards the incoming giant. With his big body, he couldn't possibly avoid all of them.

And in a way, I was right, he couldn't avoid all of them. But that didn't stop him from placing his arms in front of his face and charging straight at me. His muscular arms blocked my jester balls but I could tell that they were having an effect on his arm. They were slightly shaking but before I knew it, he was right in front of me.

"You're mine now!" He reared his claw hand back to try and claw me in half.

"I don't think so!" I shouted.

I teleported behind him with another jester ball ready to be kicked. I shot it towards the back of his head just as he whipped his head back towards me. My ball dented his face in and knocked him into the ground. I knew it wasn't over with a shot like that though. He was a big guy. I teleported above his body and stomped on his stomach, making him cry out in pain. After landing on his stomach, I started rapidly stomping on his body. The fight was coming to a close soon. Olivia and Tiffany managed to do what I asked of them to and the bad guy was running out of steam. To end the fight, I kicked the villain in the chin and knocked him out.

The excitement and joy surging throughout my body at my victory was uncontrollable. I couldn't help myself from excitedly dancing at my first shot of being a hero done successfully. I quickly stopped though when I realized that some people were still recording from across the other side of the mall. How embarrassing would it be to be known as the Dancing Hero? Kirby may do little dances from time to time but he isn't known for his dancing! I couldn't be like that either!

**[Hidden Mission Completed!]**

**[You have defeated your very first bad guy with the Kirby System! Congratulations! Take these rewards for your bravery and heroic skills!]**

**[Rewards: 5 Lottery Tickets]**

"You have some serious explaining to do girl..." Tiffany said, walking up to me with Olivia.

"Not to add, you trying to order around the Princess of the Universe like some servant!" Olivia huffed.

"I'm sorry Olivia for ordering you around, I just knew I could count on your help for this one. I didn't mean to sound bossy." I just really didn't want anyone to get hurt while I was dealing with this guy.

It looked like Olivia was taken aback after my heartfelt apology. I guess she wasn't expecting me to actually apologize to her. I typically never do that so, it's understandable.

"Just don't do it again." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"So... how are we gonna deal with this guy?" Tiffany asked, cautiously poking the alien's fainted body before taking out her phone and taking a selfie with it.

"Wait for the police is my answer." I answered her.

"You think the police are going to be able to handle a freaking alien? Use your brain a little!" Olivia reprimanded me.

"Then what's your big idea Olivia? I don't see you suggesting anything!"

"We have to contact the military. Area 57 deals with aliens all the time you know. And we just found the first hostile alien! Do you know how much moolah those suckers are going to give us to keep our mouths shut?!" I could practically see the money signs in her eyes.

"I can't hand him to the military. Who knows what types of things they'll do to him? I think it's safer if we hand him to the police."

"Who cares what happens to him?! He just tried to kill you! Need I remind you?"

"I care. A hero doesn't kill people! The military is going to dissect and cut him up!"

"Hey girls, while you're arguing, I just found some sweet alien tech in his pocket. I wonder what it does..." Tiffany pulled out a black rectangular device with a red button on it and an antenna at the top.

"Don't push that!" Olivia moved to swipe it out of her hand, accidentally scaring Tiffany into pushing the button.

The device radiated with a blue light and my legs move towards my friends without delay. I pulled them close and soon we weren't in the mall anymore.

**[Sudden Quest Added!]**

**[You and your friends have just transported to a possible hostile alien planet! Find a way off the planet without any of you dying!]**

**[Rewards: 15 Lottery Tickets, Survivor Achievement, $5,000]**

**[Sudden Quest Added!]**

**[You might have the system on your side but your friends are helpless and defenseless little girls! No matter how much spunk or willpower they might have they are still as weak as little chickens! Give them a way to protect themselves on this possible hostile alien planet!]**

**[Rewards: 5 Lottery Tickets, $1,000]**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first time trying out a 1st person pov story. Please give any advice, tips, or ideas on how I can improve.

Besides that though, this story is what i'm going to put out on saturday's and sunday's while working on my other story SCP Gacha System. I decided to release this story so that I don't fall into a funk with my main story and possible get burnt out from it. No promises i'll release every Sat and Sun, but I'll try my damn hardest too.

And i think that's it.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	3. Penny and the Trennacs!

I cautiously peeked around after feeling a biting chill attack my body. We definitely weren't at the mall anymore. That device the bad guy had was a teleporter and it looks like we got teleported to a whole different planet! I would be totally freaking out about this in a good way if the mission quest didn't say that this was a possible hostile planet and that I had to somehow give my friends a way of fighting against aliens!

"Where are we!? Why is it snowing in the middle of summer break!?" Tiffany asked.

"Why did you push that button!?" Olivia pointed at Tiffany.

"I didn't mean to! You scared me!" Tiffany defended herself.

"Girls! We can argue later but right now we're in a maybe bad maybe terrible situation!"

"What do you mean Penny?" Olivia asked.

"We're on an alien planet right now!"

"I guess that explains all the snow and ice..." She muttered.

"Did that remote bring us here?" Tiffany asked.

"What else could've transported us across space?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"It could've been Penny's new superpowers!"

"Speaking of that... what gives Penny!? When and how did you get superpowers?" She questioned me.

"Okay long story short, yesterday I found an alien's jewel and it gave me powers."

"What powers did you get?!" Tiffany practically shook me as her eyes turned into sparkles.

"I got so many cool powers! I think I can give you guys some powers too. Let me check my system really quick because it just gave me a mission to give you guys a way to defend yourselves."

"Defend ourselves? Are we going to be attacked? Why would we need to defend ourselves?" Olivia asked me.

"We're on an alien planet! Not all alien planets are friendly and full of nice people! We might have landed on a planet filled with bad aliens!" I answered her.

"Well hurry up and give us powers before something attacks us while we're out in the open!"

"Can I get a power that makes me like totally cool?" Tiffany asked me as if I knew how this lottery system worked.

"I don't get to choose. It's all luck apparently!"

"As long as it's not something useless or dumb, this princess can work with it."

"I hope mine isn't gross or nasty."

I opened up my menu and went into the lottery category.

**[Lottery]**

**[Weapon Lottery 0/1]**

**[Item Lottery 0/1]**

**[Power Lottery 0/1]**

**[Skill Lottery 0/1]**

**[Current Tickets: 5)**

This menu was pretty simple compared to the other categories. I just needed to think of which lottery I wanted to place my ticket in and bam! It gave me a random thing from the Kirby universe that fit that group. It sucks that I can only use each lottery once a day before it refreshed but at least it's something! I placed 3 tickets in the power, skill, and item lottery.

**[Rewards: Stamina Potion, Summoning (Magolor), Mirror World (Dark Meta Knight)]**

**[Lottery]**

**[Weapon Lottery 0/1]**

**[Item Lottery 1/1]**

**[Power Lottery 1/1]**

**[Skill Lottery 1/1]**

**[Current Tickets: 2]**

Although I think it was a reasonable reaction, my friends were quite confused when I excitedly screamed once I saw the lottery rewards. A green potion and 2 orbs suddenly appeared right in front of me. I caught them before they could drop to the ground and smiled at my friends.

"I got your powers and a potion!"

"Which one does what?" Olivia asked while crossing her arms.

I could tell she was probably more excited than even I was. Her feet always get restless when she's excited and she couldn't stop moving around. Tiffany was bouncing up and down with her anxiousness.

"I want this one! It's shiny and pretty! Olivia you can get that gold one!"

"I wanted the gold one anyway..."

I handed the girls their orbs and pocketed the stamina potion in my shorts. Olivia and Tiffany took their orbs before suddenly lighting up in a bright white light. I had to cover my eyes from the brightness and wondered what was happening. A few moments later, the light died down and the orbs were gone now.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I just learned about my power..." Olivia answered me.

"OMG! LOOK GIRLS!" Tiffany screamed with echoes of her voice.

Me and Olivia looked over towards her and saw that there were 4 Tiffanys standing where she used to be. Except they all had different colored skin. This had to be Dark Meta Knight's power or skill! So that means...

"This power fits perfectly for the Princess of the Galaxy." Olivia muttered with two monsters next to her feet.

They were green and purple little knights! They both wore full knight armor and held little swords! They kneeled towards Olivia with their swords pressed into the ground.

"Queen!" They called out.

"Call me Princess. I'm not old enough to be a queen yet." Olivia ordered, really living up her new power that is sure to go to her head.

Maybe she should've gave her the mirror world ability instead. Now there will be no end to her claiming herself as Princess of the Galaxy. Why couldn't the dumb lottery give her gooey's tongue skill or Kirby's suck ability?! Curse my heroic good luck!

**[Sudden Quest Completed!]**

**[Your friends are no longer helpless and defenseless little chicks! Take this as a reward!]**

**[Rewards: 5 Tickets, $1,000]**

The sudden weight in my pocket made me break out into a little dance! A thousand bucks is like a billion dollars! I can buy all the toys, games, clothes, and candy I want! I ignored the confused look on Tiffany's face and the probing look of Olivia's as I danced my butt off! The import dance of mine would've lasted longer if I didn't suddenly hear a loud sound spooking me out of it.

"REEEEEEE!" A piercing noise from behind us cried out.

The horrible screech made us cover our ears and even shatter Tiffany's mirror clones into pieces! I turned around to see what made that loud noise and saw some sort of weird alien animal. It kinda looked like a mix between a bear, an octopus, and a moose. It had the body of a bear, tentacles sprouting out from its body, and a moose's horns on its head. I don't think normal bears get this big though. He was like 3x as tall as we were and if his drooling mouth was any indication, he's hungry for some little girls.

"Girls! Let's kick this dumb bear's butt! With our powers, he can't take us all on!" I shouted with all the courage I could muster.

"Hmph. Didn't I tell you to quit ordering me around? Green, Purple, go take care of that beast for me." Olivia ordered to her cute little knights.

They bowed in response before charging towards the bear.

"Wait! I can help out!" Tiffany said as she slapped the backs of the two and caused them to split into four, totaling at 8 knights in all. White, Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Purple, Black, and Brown.

They differed in color just like Tiffany did earlier when she still had her copies. They were adorably confused looking at duplicates of themselves. They looked back towards Olivia and she just crossed her arms and waved her hand at them. Somehow, they were able to understand her because they resumed back to charging towards the bearoopus. Yes, I am calling it that and yes, it is the perfect name for the alien creature.

The bearoopus roared out again and lashed out with the tentacles coming out of its body. A good half of the little knights were knocked away but some managed to sever the tentacles of the bearoopus. I couldn't just let them handle all the work. I'm a hero! A hero doesn't let other people do the work for them!

I created a jester ball near my feet and shot it towards the alien trying to hurt the cute little knights. The bearoopus was angry at all the little knights slashing and slicing at it. It didn't even notice my ball coming towards it before it was too late. I made that jester ball with a little surprise inside as well.

Boom!

The ball exploded once it smashed against the big alien's face and knocked it away. The little knights charged after the downed animal and started chopping at it.

"Don't kill it!" Olivia ordered. The little knights didn't know what to do now. Their swords didn't have blunt sides to whack the beast with.

"Just because I said don't kill it doesn't mean...! Gah! Never mind!" She desummoned the original two little knights and summoned two more creatures from Kirby.

She summoned two waddle dees that had little parasols! They looked around confused about what was going on before locking eyes with Olivia.

"Punish that thing for even thinking about eating me." She ordered.

The two waddle dees let the bearoopus have it. They smacked and whacked it all over with their parasols. They were hitting the alien so fast, I could see the afterimages of their umbrellas! The poor alien started covering its head and whimpering. I felt bad for it, Olivia really doesn't hold her punches does she?

"Olivia, I think it has learned its lesson now." I told her.

"Hmm.. I wonder..." Olivia responded as she slowly walked over to the bearoopus.

What did she mean by that? She stood over the animal that was shaking on the ground. Once it realized the pain stopped coming it looked up at Olivia's face. It turned its head to see the two little waddle dees still standing next to it and started shaking even more.

"Oi! Listen up! This princess has decided on your punishment. You shall be her mount and carry her until she decides your sentence is over. Understood?" She glared as the waddle dees brandished their umbrellas.

"It's a wild animal plus an alien! How could it possible understand you-" My words were shoved directly down my throat as the bearoopus started rapidly nodding at Olivia.

Olivia just sneered at me. Dang it! How could this alien understand English!? Is this payback from all those times I told her she could never become a Princess of the Galaxy? Is it really her that's supposed to become the Princess of the Galaxy instead of someone much nicer and kind?! I can't believe it!

Olivia got onto the back of the alien along with her bodyguards before motioning towards us. Tiffany hopped onto the back of it without a moment of delay.

"So cooool! I definitely gotta post this on the social! Come on Penny so I can start recording the video!"

I smiled. I definitely couldn't hold a candle to Tiffany in terms of adventurous spirit. There was little doubt in my mind that Tiffany would climb the tallest mountain in the world just so that she could post that she did it on the internet. Wait a minute... How was she still connected to the internet without any Wifi?

"You're taking too long!" Tiffany whined before yanking me off the ground and onto the back of the bearoopus.

She then turned on her phone and started recording us as we were riding the alien.

"Hey guys! It's ya gurl Tiff! I'm here with my besties on this super freaking cold alien planet! Say hi besties!"

"Hi everyone!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hello." Tiffany responded without a single smile.

"She might not have said it like she meant it but Livia is totally stoked about being on an alien planet too! She's just a bit camera shy that's all!"

"I'm not camera shy!" She didn't deny the other part though.

"We just got some awesome superpowers! I gained access to this lit mirror world that lets me do all sorts of cool stuff!" Tiffany started creating miniature mirrors in front of her face.

"Pennay you wanna tell them your power?" She asked. I'm happy she was considerate enough to ask me.

"Hehe! I'm keeping my power a secret! I'm going to become the Hero of the Universe and can't let any villains find out what I can do so soon!" I giggled.

"That's what's up gurl! What about you Livia? Wanna talk about your cuties?" She leaned on Olivia's back.

"It's only natural for a Princess of the Galaxy to have servants, butlers, knights, and peasants to follow under her. There's nothing more to say."

"Hehe and that's all your getting from our Shy Princess guys! Now for the reason I even made this post! Bearypus!" She stuck her tongue out and put up a peace sign as her phone recorded her and the face of the bearoopus.

"He's a big fluffy boy, isn't he?! His fur is so soft guys, you couldn't believe it! I would pay hundreds to have pillows with fur this soft! He was a little troublemaker when we found him but now, he's a good boy isn't he?" Tiffany rubbed his side and managed to get a pleased growl out of him.

"I think I see something up ahead." Olivia told us.

I moved my head to the side so I could see what she was seeing and also saw a figure coming towards us. It looked pretty small from this distance, like around the size of Olivia's monsters. It looked too small to be a bad guy so we started waving towards the little guy. Once we made it close enough to it, it immediately turned around and started to run away. I forgot that we were riding the back of a scary looking carnivore that probably ate little guys like that for breakfast.

"HEY WAIT! HE'S NOT GONNA EAT YOU! WE JUST WANNA TALK!"

The alien stopped waddling away and turned back around and slowly came towards us. This finally allowed us to get a good look at him. He reached up to our hips in height, had a furry white coat, a pointy horn on its forehead, a long beak, and flippers. It was an alien penguin basically! How cool!

"Hey there! Could you tell us where the nearest town is?!" I asked kindly.

"Who are you...? You're not with Garlax are you?!"

"Whose Garlax?" Tiffany asked.

A look of anger appeared on the alien penguin momentarily before looking up at us and getting a shine in his eyes.

"Maybe if its you three... We'll have a chance..." He muttered something.

"Hmm? What did you say?" I asked.

He came towards us and laid on the ground.

"Please save my people!"

My hero instincts were ringing loudly in my soul. Could this be? Could this really be what I think it is?

"I AGREE! I'LL SAVE YOUR PEOPLE!" I shouted.

"Shut up Penny! You can't just agree without even hearing the whole story! Let him finish telling us all we need to know before deciding something like that." Olivia yelled at me.

I was about to yell back at her but before I could the penguin alien spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Let me explain. My people have been made into slaves by the space criminal Garlax. He is using my people to mine resources on the planet for his gang! He has the planet filled with A-Units that are keeping us from rebelling or refusing against him! They have dangerous electrified spears and have placed collars on us that will electrocute us if we try disobeying Garlax! Can you please save us?!"

"Of course, we will help you! As a hero, it is my duty to help anyone in need across the galaxy!"

"We'll help you but we'll need a bit more information." Olivia asked.

"How much more information do we need?! We just need to go find Garlax and smash his face up for enslaving these poor people!" I protested.

"And possibly endanger them as well? We need to handle this with caution! We can't just walk up to him and punish him for his crimes without knowing everything!" She argued back.

We went back forth on deciding how we should save the penguin people. Tiffany decided to get a couple selfies in with the penguin. He seemed freaked out by the flash of the phone's camera but Tiffany reassured him not to be worried. She then started showing him the pictures she took of them, making him amazed at the strange technology.

Eventually me and Olivia decided on a plan together. We decided to try and see the situation with our own eyes. We asked the penguin to take us to his home, but it seemed he was having a lot of fun with Tiffany posing with multiple photo filters that made them look silly. After realizing that we were ready, he coughed and started showing us the way to where he lived.

"My name is Yrek by the way." He told us.

"I'm Penny!"

"You can refer to me as Princess Olivia."

"My names Tiffany but you can call me Tiff if you want!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My goal with this whole fanfic is to try and get a similar feel to ben 10. That is kind of what inspired this setting after all. Aliens coming to earth, aliens coming to earth to get something or try and take over, Earthlings coming into contact with aliens and alien technology, Some using them for good, others using them for evil, and other stuff like that. I don't think i'm nearly as talented as the various people that worked on ben 10 but I'll surely try my best to create a similar feel as they gave me when i was younger.

Besides all that boring stuff though! We got a classic hero situation on our hands! Just how will our heroes? Little girls? Freaks? Handle this dangerous task!?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	4. Penny and the Robots!

Yrek brought us to his village and we could immediately tell that the situation was badder than we thought. Before we got in, we had to tie up Bearypus outside the village gates. Yrek said he would spook the villagers rather than make them happy. Tiffany gave him many comforting belly rubs before we left though. I like to think we were all a little sad we had to leave him behind. Olivia de-summoned her servants as well.

Once we arrived inside the village, there was not a single smile in sight. Everyone walked with sorrowful waddles, tired breaths, and wore metal collars around their necks. None of the children were playing or talking to each other. All the adults seemed to be looking off into the distance. When I tried to see what they were looking at, I only saw the snowy trees and ground. Maybe they were daydreaming about a better time. Seeing this terrible situation, the little penguins were in made my heart ache but it made my heroic soul rise to the stars! There is nothing that will stop me from saving these little guys and getting their lives back to normal! Yrek quickly took us to his home.

He said it was because we would definitely attract attention and he didn't want to risk Garlax finding out about us so soon. Olivia complimented him on this which was surprising because she rarely compliments anyone on anything. I've stored to memory all the times that Olivia has ever complimented me. Which was a total of 5 times over the entire course of our friendship. Does she have something against me? Oh yea, did I also mention that Yrek's home was a little igloo with furniture inside it? So cute but really freaking cool too.

"The town was normally a place of communion and joy but ever since Garlax arrived here on his spaceship, it has turned into what you saw now." He sighed.

"TBH, it honestly made me kinda depressed just looking around here. Like forreal, I don't even wanna take a selfie here." Tiffany said.

"Heh... That's why I'm hoping you three can help me change that. I've always called this little village my home and it hurts me deep inside to see what has become of it. My friends and neighbors are no longer the happy and friendly people they used to be. The unbearable working condition inside the mines is sucking the life out of them. We are not hardy people, I can tell they're going to break soon." He turned around with a sniff.

I crouched down and patted his back.

"Don't worry Yrek. We'll save your people no matter what. Trust us. We're heroes and we're going to do what heroes are known for." I tried to give him hope.

"Now that this Princess is here, she will give her fair due to this Garlax criminal and save the oppressed." Olivia also comforted; I think?

"Thank you for your kind words... It means a lot to me that you all are doing this for us."

"Where even is this Garlax guy?" Tiffany asked.

"Garlax never shows his face unless an incident occurs in the mines or he wants us to up the production rate of minerals. Besides that, he just sits inside his spaceship. Mostly his A-Units rule over us with their electric prods."

"What are A-Units?" I asked. I didn't see any signs of A-Units in the village.

"Robots." Yrek answered me.

"Evil robots?!" Tiffany asked.

"Not all A-Units are evil. These ones are just evil because Garlax has programmed them to listen to his cruel instructions. There are some famous A-Units that even managed to join the DOU."

"What is the DOU?" Tiffany asked before being interrupted by Olivia.

"Let's get back on task please and save the questions for later. We need to find a way to get Garlax to reveal himself before he finds out about us so we can get the drop on him when he isn't expecting it." She suggested.

"We need to save Yrek's people first! They are suffering right now!"

"If we take out Garlax, they won't be suffering anymore."

"We can take him out later when we save everyone else."

"What are you stupid? Garlax definitely has the master remote to the collars. All we need to do is get that remote from him and he won't be able to hurt the penguins."

"I'm sure we can find a way to get rid of the collars once we save the rest of Yrek's people. With our powers, there has to be a way!"

"What if there isn't a way Penny!? What if you might just hurt them instead of helping them when you try and get rid of the collars that we have no understanding about?! The collar could explode if we do something wrong to it!"

"That won't happen! I can definitely find a way to get rid of the collars safely!"

"You can't guarantee that Penny and we both know it! All you'll be doing is relying on dumb luck and I won't accept dumb luck when there are lives at stake!"

"Then what do you suggest we do then!? Let them suffer a little while longer when we could possibly stop their pain right now?"

"If they could handle it this long, a little bit longer won't be much. It's not like they're about to drop this second."

I pointed at Olivia with my anger shaking my body righteously. How could she say something so heartless and cruel!?

"Heroes don't let the innocent suffer and I sure as heck am not going to allow it any further."

"You're being stupid and reckless! We have to play this carefully and not let our emotions run wild or this entire situation could backfire on us!"

"Girlsssss Chillax!" Tiffany suddenly yelled.

She stopped taking selfies all around Yrex's house and looked at me and Olivia.

"We can do both of your plans. Penny can go save the penguins in the mountain while me and Olivia go get the remote from Garlax." She said casually.

Me and Olivia stared at each other before looking back at Tiffany. Was the solution really something so simple? The reddening of Olivia's cheeks was the only answer I needed. My own cheeks were heating up after thinking about how bad we were arguing. How embarrassing...

"That's a great idea, Tiffany!" I said.

"I agree that your plan would be best in this situation..." She crossed her arms, looking upset she didn't see such an obvious solution.

"I don't think you three should split up. If it took all three of you two tame a Prentk, then you won't be a match for Garlax."

"Is Garlax strong?" Olivia asked.

"Garlax has a B-Unit as his personal bodyguard. A Prentk can't hold a candle to a B-Unit. Its laser weaponry is fearsome.

Hehe. Heroes are known for doing the impossible. I grinned before doing a cool pose with a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about my friends Yrek. We might be little girls but we aren't weak! We're heroes!" I shouted coolly.

"As the Princess of the Universe, some low-class thug and some scrap metal isn't enough to scare me." Olivia boasted.

"I wonder how many followers will I get once I become a hero? Do aliens even use social media? Getting some alien friends as followers would be fire." Tiffany wondered aloud.

"I thank you brave heroes... I don't know where you find the willpower and strength to be this strong but seeing you three has given me hope. Hope I haven't felt in a very long time. I believe that you three can save my people. I thank you with all my heart."

I only waved behind my back as we left out of his igloo home. I could see the mountain from the village and Olivia could spot Garlax's spaceship at the top of the mountain. We headed towards the mountain with haste. We knew our roles in this plan and how we were going to handle them. I brought out my wings and picked up Olivia and Tiffany. We flew through the harsh blizzard and avoided any detection from the robots. I wasn't sure how Olivia and Tiffany were handling the biting cold winds but it didn't look like they were in pain, just annoyed.

It didn't take me long to reach the top of the mountain with my speed. I dropped them off in front of Garlax's frisbee-shaped spaceship before flying down towards the entrance of the mountain where the penguins were being forced to work. Normally, I would've made a heroic entrance and made myself known to the evil robots but Olivia's worries from earlier lingered around in my head. What if I made things worse by being careless?

I didn't want to take that risk even if she might be wrong. I used my phasing skill to sneak past the robot guards at the entrance of the tunnel. I phased into my shadow and snuck into the tunnel by riding across the rocky ceiling. There were more robots near the entrance than inside the mountain. I couldn't move that fast while in my shadow form but luckily, I didn't need to. I reached a part inside the mountain where there were 3 different tunnels. The tunnels were facing north, northeast, and northwest. I went into the northwest tunnel and phased out of my shadow while hanging onto the roof of the ceiling. To make sure I didn't make any noise to alert the robots, I moved very slowly while coming out. It seemed they didn't hear me. Don't worry little penguins. I'll save you in just a second!

Down below me was 5 robots watching over the working penguins. They had electric prods in their hands and threatened the miners whenever they slowed down. The penguins' eyes were black and their movements were slow. This made me confused because the penguins inside the village had pink eyes. I wonder why these penguins had black ones. With about 20 penguins mining in each tunnel, I got to work on how I should handle this.

Should I use my lightning arrows? If I'm lucky they might go straight through their body and cause them to explode! If I'm unlucky, my arrows won't even be able to hurt it. What about my bombs? They'd probably work better than kicking my jester balls. I doubt I'd be able to hit all 5 of them with a single jester ball but with a bomb it could explode all 5 of them! No! Penny, you idiot! A bomb would definitely alert all the other robots inside the mine.

This is going to be risky but I don't see any other way of handling this safely. If it doesn't go to plan, I can only hope that Olivia somehow doesn't find out. I'm sure she would've already found a way to disable the robots and save the penguins. She was always smarter than me when it came to delicate stuff.

I dropped down from the ceiling, right above one of the A-Units. My sneakers severed the metallic neck of the robot before I landed and created a ball in front of my foot. With my strongest soccer kick, I managed to send my ball soaring through the chests of two robots, leaving only 2 left. The remaining two ran towards me with their eyes lighting blue.

"Kill Intruder!"

"Kill Intruder!"

I opened my mouth and fired my super cool mouth laser attack! A bright bluish white beam shot out of my mouth towards the robots. The robots tried to block with their weapons but it couldn't match the power of my super awesome laser! The first robot was broken into pieces while the second one dodged and ran towards me after seeing his buddy break. He got up close, I wasn't done recharging from using my awesome laser attack. It was my first time trying that move out and man does it take a lot out of me! My body could barely even move!

My hair rose from the electric prod nearly shocking me from the robot's swing. I managed to teleport behind the robot in time but I was still out of energy. If I tried to kick a jester ball towards it, it wouldn't do anything more than just bounce off of it. If I don't end this quick, it might just decide to alert its friends. I grew seeds from inside my body and rolled them around with my tongue before spitting them towards the robot coming for me.

It ignored the seeds and I smiled. The seeds rapidly grew into vines with sharp spikes on them. The vines tangled up the body of the A-Unit before breaking it into pieces. I fell on my butt, exhausted. This was only the first part of the breakout! I definitely gotta think of something for the next 3 parts of this plan. Doing what I did here, isn't gonna work for sure.

"Thank you!"

"Thank you, kind savior!"

"Thank you, mysterious savior!"

I placed my finger over my mouth to try and shush the penguins but it seems they didn't know what that meant.

"Shh! Quiet down everyone."

They quickly quieted down before huddling around me.

"I'm going to free the others as well but before I do that, I need you all to stay here. It's going to be dangerous in a bit and don't want you all to be caught up in that."

"We will listen savior. We do not want to impede you."

"Yes, if we can help in any way please tell us."

"I just need to catch my breath real quick. That's all." I told them.

They stood and watched me with stars in their eyes. I would've felt a bit unnerved by it if they weren't all cute little penguins. I was relieved I didn't see any children working in the mines. Back in the village, I saw children just sitting around with sad looks on their faces. Seeing this made me think that maybe Garlax wasn't a complete monster. Just a huge jerk who needed his butt kicked and a lesson about right and wrong.

There was an exclamation mark in the edge of my eyes. I clicked on it and received notifications about my fight from earlier.

**[Ball Generation has reached Rank E!]**

**[Accuracy skill has been gained!]**

**[Kicking has reached Rank E!]**

**[Kicks now are a little faster and stronger.]**

Awesome! Awesome! Awesome! So, instead of me leveling up like in other games, my skills are the things that level up if I use them enough! I should check out all my skills once I get back home. The system gave me knowledge on how to use all of Marx's skills but maybe there were some I missed but for now, let's get back to saving these innocent aliens.

"Okay, stay here everyone. I'll be back once I'm done freeing everyone else." I told them.

They thanked me once again and I phased into my shadow before entering the north tunnel. The situation was practically the same as in the first tunnel. 5 robots working the penguins to the bone while occasionally threatening to shock them with the electric batons if they mined slower. Just like last time, I carefully came out of my shadow and hung above the A-Units. I grew 5 seeds within my body and rested them on my tongue. Ptoo! Ptoo! Ptoo! Ptoo! Ptoo!

"Intruder!?"

"Intruder?!"

"Alert Garlax!"

"Alerting Garlax!"

"Signs of movement detected below us! Investigating!"

The seeds landed in the ground under each droid and within seconds grew into vines with metal spikes. The vines curled around the body of the robots and squeezed them until they broke. I gently floated down with my wings.

"I have come to free you all from Garlax!" I whispered. "I have saved the others in the tunnel to the left and still need to save the others on the right tunnel. For now, stay here until I come back to get you."

"Thank you, strange person..."

"We are grateful for your kindness."

"I hope to repay you one day for this."

"I am only doing what a hero should. No thanks needed." I smiled before heading off to the last tunnel.

Unlike the last two times, I didn't sneak into this room. Before entering I remembered that I had a stamina potion in my pocket and I took a sip of the stamina potion I got from the lottery earlier and was filled with energy! I flew in really fast with my wings and soccer kicked a droid's head off.

"INTRUD-"

"KILL INTRUDER!"

"DETAIN INTRUDER!"

"ALERT OTHER A-UNITS!"

"CAPTURE INTRUDER!"

I made a ball appear above me and kicked it towards the A-Unit leaving the tunnel. The ball lodged itself into the circuits in its head and I teleported behind the other robots coming for me. Once they lost sight of me, I attacked again. I kicked one of the robots into the other's electric prod, disabling it entirely. The last two stared at me with their batons stretched towards me, no longer running directly at me. Pointing it at me while being cautious.

Zorp! I suddenly appeared above them and clawed out two crescent blades from my hands. The crescent blades flew and lopped off their metal heads. Another victory for me! Just one last fight left before I can meet up with Tiff and Olivia. Then we can free Yrek's people.

"Who are you?"

"Are you here to save us?"

"Yes, I'm here to save you from Garlax and his evil robots! Please wait here while I go and do that thing I just said." I didn't want them thanking me just yet. I quickly flew out the tunnel before they could ask anything else into the large swarm of robots near the entrance.

Well, larger than the groups of 5 from earlier. There were at max 20 A-Units standing around.

"Intruder detected."

"Inform Garlax."

"Informing Garlax." He starting to walk away.

"Kill intruder."

"Killing intruder."

The robots didn't seem to follow each other and did their own thing they thought was best. Some wanted to capture me, some wanted to kill me, some wanted to go alert Garlax about me, and some wanted to make sure the penguins were still working. Hehe, dumb robots! If they were a little bit smarter, I'm sure I would've been outed by the first tunnel! I flew into the middle of all the droids and split my body in half.

Yep, that's right. I split my body in half just like Marx did in Kirby! And if anyone who knows Marx as well as I do, then you should know what's gonna happen soon right? Black hole time!

A black hole manifested in-between my split parts and started to hungrily suck in all the A-Units. Even the ones near the entrance weren't strong enough to resist the suction of my black hole. The robots started flying into the black hole and I didn't stop it until I got every last one of them inside. My body that was split in half slowly floated back towards each other. Once I reconnected, I looked back towards the tunnels to see all the penguin's coming out.

A nervous laugh escaped me. Why did they come out? I can't control my black hole ability all that well yet and if any of them were present, I don't think I could've stopped myself in time. Not to mention how much that move takes out of me. I needed 3 gulps of the stamina potion to get myself back to normal. Only about 2 sips were left of it.

"Savior!" They yelled before waddling over to me.

They had a lot more energy than I thought they would if they could run over to me.

"I'm going to go deal with Garlax now. You all should return back to the town and stay safe."

"Will you be alright Savior? Garlax is known as a space criminal across this sector. He isn't an easy man to deal with."

"I also heard he has a B-Unit he keeps as a bodyguard! How can you deal with something like that Savior!?"

"Thank you all for worrying about me but I'm a hero! A hero is supposed to protect the innocent and weak, no matter who they face against!" I gave them a thumbs up and a wicked cool smile. "Just trust me."

I brought my wings out and flew out of the cave. I headed up the mountain and hoped that Olivia and Tiffany were safe. The way those guys were making Garlax and this B-Unit out to be is making me kind of worried. Garlax can't be a boss-level villain can he? I guess I'll just have to find out in a few moments...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chappter we'll be switching povs and going into Olivia's head as she and Tiffany goes to have a talking to with Garlax on his spaceship!

This chapter i showed off alot of Penny's other skills or at least mentioned them. I'll get the list shown once we make it back to Earth. I like to try the show instead of telling method of writing sometimes but i can see the appeal of the telling over showing for the readers. Some people like to know everything our characters can potentially do and that's a fair thought. It's not like she's a mystery character, she's our main protagonist.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	5. Olivia and the Sneak Mission!

The two of us stood outside the spaceship after Penny just dropped us off. It didn't look like there was a way to sneak in without alerting Garlax of our presence. This plan will have to be quick then.

"I'm going to make a way in. Stand back Tiffany."

"Wait a minute Olivia. I think I can get us in without breaking anything. Give me a second." Tiffany started making mirrors above herself.

She jumped inside the mirror and moved from mirror to mirror till she landed on the glass part of the spaceship. Whatever plan she was using to get inside seemed to work because I couldn't see her anymore once she jumped inside the glass of the spaceship. I guess I was stuck waiting outside in this freezing blizzard. Garlax better have heating vents or some sort of AC inside his spaceship or this Princess will not hold herself back when it's time for him to face punishments for his crimes.

Two purple balls of magic rose from my hands. They shot up into the air and dropped on the snow in front of me, summoning two creatures. Conjuring two knights to protect me is only expected, given I'm a princess. Since my ranking for this power was F, I was only allowed to summon 2 servants at most. The first knight held a spear while the other one had an axe. These two should be good enough to handle any threats to me and if they aren't well, I have many more servants that can take their place. My power told me that these servants were called Waddle Dees.

They bowed before me and the spaceship's underside began shaking. It lowered down with a ramp that led to the inside of the spaceship. On top of the steps was Tiffany waving at me with a smile. I tried not to smile back but against Tiffany, my defense was faltering. What kind of princess goes around smiling all the time like some sort of fool? I need to get my act together with her.

My helpers and I walked up the steps leading into the spaceship. Tiffany held her hands over my helpers while looking at me.

"Yes?" I questioned, not sure what she wanted.

"Can I split them into little cuties of my own?" She enlightened me.

Tiffany's superpower must not give her a way to attack on her own. I nodded and she grabbed onto the heads of my summons and split them into four each, making eight. They split into 6 different colors not including the originals.

"Half of you protect her and the other half protect me." I ordered.

They nodded and we both were ready to take on any dangers inside this spaceship. I closed the ramp back up and led the way towards the inside. No signs of any robots or aliens so far. Just quietness and empty rooms. The air inside was quite warm though, it made me content choosing to go after Garlax instead of saving the aliens in the mountain.

Tiffany was obviously straining herself from pulling out her phone and taking selfies all over the spaceship. This girl...

"Wait until we are finished with Garlax." I told her.

She nodded with an excited look on her face as if she couldn't wait to pull out her phone and post about this spaceship. The phone she has is quite amazing if it could work even outside of Earth. Mine doesn't have a single bar and not surprisingly, there isn't any wifi on this planet for me to connect to. At least, I can listen to my music with my ear buds though, don't need any data for that.

Our bodies stopped as we heard the sound of loud footsteps in the room in front of us. We carefully walked towards the door with the helpers in front. I pressed the button outside the door to open it and inside were robots standing in front of a pile of gold and other precious metals.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED!"

"PROTECT THE METALS!"

"KILL INTRUDERS!"

"REPORT TO GARLAX!"

"REPORTING TO GARLAX!"

"Knights, get them and don't hold back. We can't let Garlax find us so quickly." I told them.

The small monsters equipped with spears and axes dashed towards the robots with shocking speed. One moment, they were in front of us and the next they were jumping towards the A-Units. The robots were shockingly frail against the tiny weapons of the monsters. My knight's axes and spears easily sliced and stabbed through their bodies and limbs. The lack of any weapons present on the robot's bodies made me wonder. Why even have these bots here defending his treasure if he doesn't even give them weapons?

Did he think that no one would possibly find this room or that no one would ever break into his spaceship?

"Olivia! Look at all this! We will be set for life!" Tiffany said lounging on the pile of gems.

"As much as I would like to fill my future vault with this, this isn't ours to take. Remember where they got this from?" I reminded her.

Her faced that was smiling widely slowly turned into shock.

"Oh yeah. The little penguins will need this to help get their lives back to normal."

"That's right. Now let's go deal with Garlax and get that remote for the collars."

Tiffany hopped off the pile and walked through the sliced bodies of the robots. We left the room untouched, planning to let the alien penguins take it after we finish everything. Entering back into the hallway, we headed deeper into the ship. We looked all over the ship and my knights dealt with any A-Units we met. Soon enough we finally reached the part of the spaceship where you control it and met with Garlax.

He sat in a chair that could spin around and faced us with an angry glare. Garlax looked every bit like the alien thug I imagined him to be. His skin was green like slime, his arms were long enough to reach past his legs, and he looked like a human. His glare didn't intimidate me, I walked forward with my back straight.

"Give us the remote to free the collars of the aliens." I ordered while holding out my hand.

"Who the hell are you brats and how the hell did you get inside my ship?" He grumbled at us.

"I am someone who has learned of your heinous actions against the innocent aliens on this planet and am here to give judgement as the Princess."

"I'm Tiffany! And no cap, you're being a total jerk."

"B-Unit. Get rid of these kids and make sure I never see them again." He spun around on his chair and faced back towards the wide floating screen.

"Apprehend that criminal, my knights." I ordered.

They dashed forward on my behalf with fearless courage. Garlax didn't even give them a passing glance as a red beam shot into the summons. Tiffany's duplicates of my helpers shattered into glass pieces while the originals were knocked back towards us. The sound of metal walking on metal made my eyes look over to see a red glowing robot carrying a large gun. This robot was far different from the rest of the robots I've seen so far. It had more metal on its exterior and looked like a weight-lifter. The tip of the gun was glowing red and I figured that was the gun that just hurt my summons.

"What should we do Olivia?" Tiffany whispered to me.

"Don't worry. My servants can handle something like this just fine. Just stay next to me and enjoy the show." I smiled.

My summons got back up and with only a little burn on their skins to show the damage from the laser, they dashed towards the B-Unit. It placed the laser gun on its back and aimed its palms at the creatures. The center of the palms glowed bright red and shot smaller lasers at Axe Dee and Spear Dee. Spear Dee used his spear like gymnast and leaped over the beams while Axe Dee split the beams in half with a chop from his axe. The robot increased its firing speed towards Spear Dee and laser power for Axe Dee.

Axe Dee couldn't split the lasers anymore without breaking his axe but it seems that this wasn't a problem that they needed to worry about. Whenever Axe Dee's weapon broke, another one just appeared in his hand. The same was for Spear Dee. When he couldn't avoid the lasers with his agility, he used his spear to swipe or stab at the lasers, deflecting the beams from landing on him.

The two were slowly getting closer and closer to the B-Unit without taking more injuries. My two knights would be finished with this piece of metal in no time if that's all it could do. A winner's smile jumped on my face. Of course, a princess of my standing should have knights capable of something like this. It's just a tin can that can shoot lasers. How scary is that?

"Axie!" Tiffany cried out in shock.

My head whipped towards Axe Dee and the B-Unit was shooting a laser beam from its eye at him! He was blocking with his axe but it was slowly cracking against the laser. Spear Dee was held up by the hundreds of lasers shooting towards him out of the robots' hands. It was shooting like 3 laser beams per second and Spear Dee was constantly on the move to dodge.

Things weren't looking so good anymore... I guessed Tiffany caught my worried look as she decided to help my summons. She created a mirror in front of Axe Dee and the laser beam was reflected back towards the robot. The laser beam shot a small hole through the chest of the robot and it immediately turned off its eye laser and focused its attention on Tiffany. That small moment where his attention was taken, gave Spear Dee a chance!

He twirled his spear around like helicopter blades in front of him as he ran towards the B-Unit. Axe Dee used the moment where he was saved and jumped at the robot with a new axe. He chopped into the bot's chest, causing sparks to fly out.

"Damage Taken! Energy is failing!"

Spear Dee arrived as Axe Dee was chopping into the chest of the B-Unit. He jumped up and stabbed down into the forehead of the robot, piercing right through the back of it and causing Garlax to scream out after seeing the scene. The B-Unit's red lights turned off and stopped moving.

"Garlax. Give us the remote to free the aliens." I commanded as Axe Dee and Spear Dee stood under him with their weapons pointed at him.

"You think these small fries are enough to deal with me?!" He shot up from his chair and revealed his impressive height. He was as tall as the Prentk we tamed when we arrived to this planet.

"Rough him up a bit knights." I told them.

Spear Dee used the wooden part of his spear to skillfully hit Garlax's face multiple times. He fell over on the floor from the hits and Axe Dee used the blunt side of his axe to hit against Garlax's head. Garlax cried out from the pain and held his hand over his head to protect himself. This only caused them to start aiming at other parts of his body and yell out from the pain even more.

"That's enough." I stopped them once he was curled up and whimpering.

I ordered them to check his pockets and Axe Dee pulled out a device that looked like the teleporter we used to get here. I pocketed that for later and then he pulled out another one but this one was different from the teleporter. This one had words on it and two buttons. Above the left button it read punish and above the right button it read release. I kept this one in my hands because it seemed like this might be the lucky remote, we were looking for.

Axe Dee searched everything Garlax had on him and besides the teleporter and remote, he didn't have much else. Only a small gun that I gave to Tiffany. She started fiddling with it as I de-summoned Axe Dee and Spear Dee. In their place, I summoned Chilly the snowman and a big waddle dee. Chilly froze Garlax into an ice cube and Big Dee carried him over his shoulder. This'll be a safer way of keeping Garlax from hurting anyone.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Tiffany asked me while turning the dial on the pistol and aiming it at the wall.

"We'll put him in the prison Yrek and his people have and then find a way to go home with this teleporter I got from him after freeing all the penguins."

"Wait! Let me take a selfie!"

"Seriously? Right now?"

"When else are we going to be posing in front of a captured alien criminal!? Come on Olivia, smile!" She pulled me close enough to where our cheeks were touching as she held her phone up.

Chilly and Big Dee got in the picture as well with us and the frozen Garlax. I couldn't stop my cheeks from rising even though I tried. With a satisfied giggle, she put her phone away and we started walked back towards the entrance. I hoped that Penny was done already freeing the workers from the mines and didn't run into trouble. Just to be sure, I was going to send Chilly down the mountain to help out Penny if she was in danger but as soon as we came out of the spaceship, she showed up right in front of us.

"Penny!"

"Tiffany! Olivia! I knew you guys could do it!"

"Hmph. Something like this is nothing." I responded with a crossing of my arms.

"Did you guys find the remote?" She asked while landing down in the snow.

"We don't know yet. We'll have to find out when we make it back to the village but Olivia is pretty sure that it's the right remote." Tiffany answered for me.

"Alright let's go free these innocent people!" She suddenly hugged us and Garlax's ice cube before taking off down the mountain.

I de-summoned Chilly and Big Dee so that they wouldn't feel abandoned as we soared through the sky. It didn't take long for us to reach the village filled with the penguins. I re-summoned Big Dee and he carried Garlax up in the air by holding his arm up. We walked through the village until we reached the center. The restrained murmurs and the looks of shock and disbelief made me feel nice. Penny stood up front with that stupid goofy smile of hers. It reminded me of Tiffany's smile in the way that it made my facial muscles loosen and smile along. Not that I wanted to smile. A princess has to be refined and cultured. Something that Penny isn't in the slightest.

"We have defeated the evil criminal Garlax! His evil reign has come to an end. Thanks to my two best friends in the whole galaxy who personally took him down! Olivia and Tiffany!"

The penguins clapped their flippers together and shot blue frosty beams from their horns while thanking us. My cheeks redden without my control. What a shameful look for a princess like myself.

"Thank you heroes Olivia and Tiffany!"

"Thank you for saving us!"

"Thank you for giving us back our freedom!"

"That's not all everyone! They also managed to get his remote that controls the collars around your necks! Olivia would you please!?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed the release button. The collars locked around the necks of all the horned penguins, released and dropped to the ground. The cheers and thanks after doing this beat their last one. Some of them even started crying and bowing down towards me. This type of gratitude felt good. This is the type of bowing royalty deserves. The type of bowing that is done with all their heart.

"Hero Penny, Hero Tiffany, Princess Olivia... I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for the Trennacs." Yrek came in front of us with tears running down his eyes.

"It was no big deal. Doing the right thing is what a hero does." Penny rubbed her nose with a cheeky smile.

"Anything to help fam." Tiffany told him.

"A princess can't stand by and watch as injustice is being done right in front of her."

"We will deal with Garlax. We will call the DOU to come apprehend him. How did you three arrive on our planet to begin with?"

"With something that looked like this." I pulled out the teleporter I got from Garlax.

"A bhorp is what got you here huh... Do you know how to use that thing to return home?"

"Nope!" Penny relied.

"Do I mind if I tinker with it for a second?" He asked me.

I handed it over to him and he turned it over on the back. He took off the back part and it showed the wiring inside.

"I just need a sample of your saliva or blood or any DNA signature of yours." He asked us.

I was about to give him a strand of my hair but Penny spat directly into the back of the teleporter before I could!

"Penny! Ew! Why did you do that?!"

"He said he needed some spit to get us back home."

"Yeah but we didn't need to use spit we could've just used a piece of our hair!"

"It's just spit Olivia. Quit freaking out so much."

"You're disgusting..."

She shoved her finger in her mouth and stuck her finger out at me.

"Don't you dare..."

"What's wrong Olivia? Is the Princess of the Galaxy scared of a little drool?" She inched closer to me while I stepped back.

"I'm not afraid of such a..." She flicked the spit on her finger towards me.

"PENNY I SWEAR TO GOD!" I summoned a ball of purple flame that defended me from the spit and saw Penny gargling more spit.

"IF A SINGLE DRIP OF SPIT TOUCHES ME, I'M GOING TO END YOU PENNY BLOOM!"

"Time to go home girls!" Tiffany suddenly pulled us close with Penny still having a large wad of spit in her mouth.

She pressed the button on the Bhorp and we were on that snowy planet no longer.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tell me if you liked this little off planet mini-arc or episode and any suggestions for improvements in the future.

Next chappy we'll be back on Earth and into some wacky Earth hijinks with Penny and maybe friends. I don't think we'll be off planet for a while now that i spent like the first few chapters away from Earth. I have like 0 patience whatsoever and still have issues with pacing. One of my weakest points in writing is slice-of-life type scenarios where there is no action happening or building up. Just characters being themselves.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	6. Penny and the Plane!

**[Main Mission Part 1 Completed!]**

**[You have saved the lives of 100 or more people! You have shown the potential to become a force of good within the universe! Keep at it young hero and more rewards for your actions will follow!]**

**[Rewards: Needle (Skill), 25 tickets, Beginner Hero (Perk), +1 Additional Party Slot]**

**[Main Mission Part 2 has been added!]**

**[Save 1,000 sentient beings or help 10,000 beings.]**

**[Rewards: Baby Warp Star, 25 lottery tickets, Junior Hero (Perk), Infinite Jump (Skill)]**

**[Sudden Quest Completed!]**

**[You and your friends have escaped an alien planet! Congratulations on not dying and making out even better than you went in!]**

**[Rewards: 15 Tickets, Survivor (Achievement), $5,000]**

Seeing all the rewards I just got from doing what a hero should, my body moved on its own! I jumped up from our pile and started dancing while singing a little song I just made up on my own.

"I'm a real hero. A super cool hero. An awesome cool hero that just saved 100 people withmybestfriends!" I finished and continued humming the song out loud while dancing around.

"So embarrassing..." Olivia muttered.

Hmm? What is she talking about? I turned around in the middle of my victory dance to see that we were in the middle of a park being watched by plenty of people. My dancing did not stop though! Even though I could feel my cheeks heating up, this event was too important to let something like a little embarrassment stop me! With a big finish, I finally stopped and checked all my new stuff.

**[Skills]**

**[Flying (Rank F)] **

**[Black Hole Generation (Rank F)]**

**[Arrow Projectiles (Rank F)]**

**[Lightning Infusion(Rank F)]**

**[Ice Infusion(Rank F)]**

**[Vine Creation (Rank F)]**

**[Flower Creation (Roses) (Rank F)]**

**[Razor Blades (Rank F)]**

**[Phasing (Rank F)] **

**[Teleportation (Rank F)] **

**[Body Control (Rank F)]**

**[Telekinesis (Rank F)] **

**[Ball Generation (Rank E)]**

**[Accuracy (Rank F)]**

**[Bomb Generation(Rank F)] **

**[Balance (Rank F)]**

**[Kicking (Rank E)]**

**[Mouth Laser (Rank F)]**

**[Needle] (Rank F)]**

**[Perks]**

**[Friendly - Makes it easier to befriend another.]**

**[Hardy - Vitality has increased.]**

**[Junior Hero - Damage towards those of the evil affinity is slightly increased.]**

Clapping and cheers rang out for me but the strange thing was that I didn't recognize the language they were speaking! My eyes traveled over to Tiffany and Olivia. Olivia was shrugging her shoulders.

"We're in Sweden!" Tiffany called out, holding up her phone. I walked over to my friends and the people watching me also returned back to what they were doing.

"Well... At least we are back on Earth!" I smiled.

"Be glad we didn't teleport over an ocean. If anything, we're incredibly lucky to not have." Olivia said.

"Well girls, I can't speak Swedish and I would love to have some fun here but my daddy has been blowing up my phone. We gotta get home before I get grounded." Tiffany said.

"I don't think I can fly all the way to America with my wings. My wings are like muscles, they can get tired if I use them too long."

"We also gotta fly over Atlantic Ocean." Tiffany added.

"I don't have my passport on me." Olivia shared.

"Wait! We don't need a passport! We can use one of my skills to sneak onto an airplane and fly back home!"

"Where is the closest airport?" Olivia asked.

"Follow me girls! Already got the directions on Luudle Maps!" Tiffany rose her phone and started walking.

The sights of Sweden were pretty. It wasn't anything like how it is back home. There were little cars and most people got around by walking or bike riding. They road boats around the city, the water was pretty, and the people were very nice. Even though we couldn't understand Swedish, it looked like they were friendly people. Tiffany had to use Luudle translate to tell any adults that we weren't lost or needed any help. It happened more frequently than I would've liked but seeing people being kind will always bring a smile to my face, even if it gets a little annoying after the 3rd time.

Me and Olivia could tell Tiffany really wanted to explore all the shops and restaurants, ride the tall busses and boats, and visit the amusement park. It was hard to say no to that final one because we all wanted to go to the amusement park. But, we had to return home! Our family was waiting and we were gone for like a day or something! I actually don't know how long we were gone. We could always come back; I got a lot of cash from that quest.

"Here we are girls, the airport. Now what's the plan?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah Penny. What's the plan here?" Olivia added.

"Follow me!" I just looked up how much tickets cost to go to America and it was around 300 dollars.

There was a long line to wait in before we could speak to the lady at the counter.

"Wanna tell us the plan now Penny?" Olivia asked me like she was annoyed.

"I already told you the plan when we teleported here."

"Sneaking onto an airplane? Why don't we just go already then? Why are we waiting in line?"

"I need to pay for our tickets before we go. If we don't pay and just sneak on, we'd be breaking the law." I told her.

"Fine. I accept your plan. This Princess can't be known as a criminal."

"I can't get on social from prison soooo, no thanks." Tiffany agreed.

I walked up to the counter and the lady looked at me. With a smile, I handed her 990 dollars before walking away with Tiffany and Olivia. The signs were all in Swedish but we could recognize which one was heading to America thanks to the app on Tiffany's phone. It told us which flight we needed to head on to get back to America and now it was time to sneak onto our plane back home. We huddled up into the empty bathroom and I phased us into my shadow.

We couldn't speak while in my shadow but we could see each other's faces. It was like we were swimming underwater in a completely black sea. We could move our bodies and see the outside world by looking up but I could control where my shadow went while inside. The shadow crawled across the roof of the airport, making its way towards our airplane. We waited until we were inside the airplane's restroom before popping out of my shadow and returning back to the real world.

Tiffany and Olivia shook their clothes and tried to dry them off after swimming in that blackness.

"Hey, I'm not wet!" Tiffany said surprised.

"Thank god."

"Let's go find some seats guys!" I shouted out as we all came out of the bathroom together.

"Obviously, I'm heading to first class. As royalty, it's only natural I sit in first class seating."

"What's first class like? I've never flew in a plane before." I admitted.

"First class is the bomb gurl. Come on!" Tiffany pulled me ahead.

We took the very first seats in first class and waited on our phones until the plane started going. I sat next to Tiffany while Olivia sat on the other side of the aisle. I was playing a Kirby game on my smart phone by using an emulator, Olivia was listening to her music playlist, and Tiffany was facetiming with her parents. Olivia showed us that our seats could fold out into a little bed so, I kicked my feet out and played Kirby Super Star Ultra. The best Kirby game from the original handheld console!

As I was playing the True Arena mode where you go through bosses after bosses and have to defeat them all with very little health items to use, a couple of old guys were walking up the isle and standing pretty close to us. I paused my game and looked up to see they had tickets in their hands that probably was for the seats we were in.

It looked like I was the only one who cared because Tiffany was taking selfies of first class and of me and Olivia in first class and Olivia only glanced up at the men before tapping on whatever she was doing on her phone. Well I'm sure taking another seat won't hurt them! I unpaused my game and started playing it again as the business men took the seats behind us. They didn't even question us either, how kind!

The pilot started talking on the intercom and in no time, we were on our way back to America! Tiffany's phone was telling us it would take around 9 hours before we were back in America so, we had a bunch of time. I spent most of the time beating the Kirby games on my emulator to remember everything that was in Kirby that I could probably get with my system. From time to time, I would talk with Olivia or Tiffany when I wasn't in the middle of an important boss battle or minigame.

"Guys! Did you know if you practice with your powers, they'll rank up and get better?" I suddenly remembered.

"What?! No way Penny!" Tiffany yelled.

"It's true! My kicking skill went up after I kicked so many times."

"You have a kicking skill?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. What skills do you guys have?"

"I have Technology Mastery (Rank F) and Mirror World (Rank F) from some guy named Dark Meta Knight." Tiffany told us.

"I have Summoning (Rank F) by some guy named Magolor and Healing (Rank F)." Olivia shared.

"That's so freaking cool! Olivia how in the heck did you get a healing skill?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? It's your weird power."

"Isn't your mom a doctor though?"

"You can become the greatest doctor ever if you rank that skill up Olivia!" I bounced in my seat.

"A doctor princess? Does that even sound like something a princess would be?" She asked sarcastically.

"That would be the coolest thing ever! A princess that can heal all of her injured or sick people! A princess that isn't scared to get in a fight because she could just heal any damage she takes or her soldiers take!" I spat out rapidly.

"Well... When you put it that way, I guess it doesn't sound so bad... Fine. I'll try and rank up my skills. I was going to do it anyway but I won't look down on my skills anymore." She said. To prove her point, she actually summoned two helpers on the plane. Scarfy and golden Waddle Dee.

"What about my skills Penny?!" Tiffany asked, matching my own excitement.

"With a skill called technology mastery, you could probably become the smartest person on the planet! Building robots, making spaceships to fly in outer space, and even making the greatest phone throughout the universe!"

"No way!"

"You could definitely do even more than that though! Those were just the first things to come in my head."

"What about your skills Penny?" Olivia asked me while petting the shiny golden Waddle Dee.

I shared with them all my skills and Tiffany's eyes turned into blinding stars while Olivia seemed upset that I had more than her.

"Gurl! You're like the best ever if you can do all that stuff!" Tiffany shook me.

"It's awesome I know but I'm still learning how to use them. I need more time to practice using them."

"How do we get more skills Penny?" Olivia called one of the attendants and ordered a steak with gross vegetables on the side.

"Well, the only way I found out to get skills was to rank up the skills you have now or those sparkling orbs I gave you on the ice planet."

"Ah miss, make sure to get some caviar for my cat and a smaller sized plate of my first order for this one." The flight attendant suddenly noticed the two creatures and screamed.

Olivia frowned as all the attention in first class focused on her.

"What are those things!?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia glared at the woman.

"There are no pets allowed on the plane little girl! I don't know how you snuck these things on here but they must be gotten rid of immediately!"

"Fix your tone. You are speaking to royalty."

"Where are your parents!? Are they still not back from the bathroom yet? This is unacceptable. I'll go get them myself." She started walking towards the bathroom.

"Uhh. What's the plan here Olivia?" I asked.

"There is no plan. She's going to accept my servants being with me. There is no alternative."

"I'm with Olivia on this one Penny. It's not like she can really do anything to us, we're already in flight. The most she can do is scream at us."

"I still feel like we should do something to make her feel better. What if you de-summoned them, ordered the food for all three of you, and then re-summoned them after you got your food and she left again?" I suggested.

"I could but I didn't like her tone. She wants to find trouble with this Princess then this Princess has no problem causing trouble back."

"Princesses don't get even! They be the better person and forgive!" I argued!

"Not all princesses are the same." Olivia scoffed.

"Agh! Come on Olivia! It would be so much easier to do what I planned for everyone! The lady wouldn't be mad, you and your helpers would eat, and the entire first class wouldn't be staring at us like they are now!"

Olivia turned her glaring eye towards the adults behind us with Scarfy turning into his monstrous form, causing them to scream. I face palmed in my seat and the attendant came back still as mad when she left. She was huffing and puffing while out of breath. It seems she didn't find Olivia's "parents" in the bathroom.

"Tell me where your parents are right this instance." She ordered.

"And if I don't?" Olivia calmly asked.

"I'll! I'll! I'll tell the pilot to stop this plane!"

"I may be a child but I am not stupid. You can't stop a plane after it takes off."

"You! I won't tell the cooks to cook you your order then." She crossed her arms.

"That's fine. You can leave now." Olivia shooed her away as the golden Waddle Dee rested on her stomach.

The flight attendant lady didn't like being shooed away like a fly. She reached out to grab the sleeping Waddle Dee and to respond to her sudden actions, Scarfy bit her arm. She screamed and nearly fell backwards into Tiffany and I's seats. Tiffany put her hand up, stopping the lady from falling on us. The attendant then ran away in fear as Scarfy returned back to his normal cat form and snuggled up next to Olivia.

"Next time just headbutt them if someone comes at me like that. Do not bite them unless I tell you to." She patted his head.

"Well I don't think she's going to cause any more trouble for us but I still think you could've handled that in a nicer way..." I said to Olivia.

"Olivia's little cuties aren't bothering anyone. I don't see why she made such a big deal in the first place. Totally lame yo."

"How are we going to get food now though?"

"Like this babe." Tiffany rung the bell that calls an attendant.

In no time, a different attendant came over to our seats and asked us if we needed any help. Tiffany ordered what Olivia tried to order before. The man attendant smiled and said that it would be out in a few minutes and left.

"I see not all of this airline's employees are rude and disrespectful." Olivia said.

"Yah, that dude was pretty chill. I guess I won't rate this airline a 2/5 anymore." Tiffany said.

"You weren't going to rate it that low anyway! You've been lookin comfy ever since we took flight!" I pointed out.

"Gurl, shut up! Don't be exposing me like that." We started laughing.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first time trying out a 1st person pov story. Please give any advice, tips, or ideas on how I can improve.

Fun fact: I've never flew in a plane in my life and here i am trying to write a scene about something airplane related. I tried a little bit in trying to relay what i could gather from google but yeah just saying.

Also a little note about the Kirby system, all things that originate in Kirby games are available from the system.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	7. Penny and the Return Back!

The flight back home was long but pretty fun considering that it was my first time flying. That lady that didn't get along with Olivia didn't bother us after being bitten. I hope she was okay but it still wasn't right for her to try and take the little Waddle Dee by force. Just because she was older and bigger doesn't mean she can just take whatever she wanted. That isn't right.

Grandma was waiting for me at the airport along with Olivia's and Tiffany's parents. When we got off the plane, only Grandma was the one who didn't look angry or worried. Olivia's mom and dad basically tackled her to the ground while sobbing. Tiffany's parents looked super angry, especially her dad. His face was so red he looked like a steaming tomato!

"Penny. Where in the world did you girls go?" Grandma asked me.

"Yeah! Sweetheart where did you go!? It's been 3 days since we last saw you! We would've put up 3 missing children reports if it wasn't for Mrs. Bloom." Olivia's dad said.

"I was on another planet." Olivia answered him

"It's been three days since we left?" I asked in disbelief.

"We were told you three disappeared after an incident happened at the mall!"

"Incident?

"Tiffany Jones, you will tell me where you were right this instance or you can say goodbye to that phone young lady!" Tiffany's dad yelled.

"Jeez not even a welcome home Dad? I guess you didn't miss me at all if the first thing you do when you see me is yell." She turned away as her dad's face stopped looking so angry.

He got on one knee and hugged her from behind along with her mom. I couldn't hear what he whispered to her because my Grandma was still waiting for me to answer her from earlier and her face was becoming even scarier than Tiffany's dad's. I hugged Grandma before she thought about punishing me and then revealed everything that happened to us.

"So first we were at the mall and then while we were hanging out at the mall this strong bad guy alien crashed down in the middle of the mall and hurt a bunch of people and since I'm a hero I was like I gotta stop him from hurting anymore people! So that's what I did. I used my hero powers and beat him up so that he couldn't hurt anyone again. Then this is where Me, Olivia, and Tiffany were wondering what to do with him. I thought we should let the police lock him up while Olivia thought we should give him to the military so that they could give us money for the body. The military was definitely going to dissect and cut him up like all the tv shows say the government does, I couldn't let that happen! He might have been evil but he didn't deserve to die and I wouldn't feel right receiving money for the death of someone else. But anyway while me and Olivia were talking, Tiffany grabbed this teleporter thingy from the bad guy's body and was looking at it but then Olivia scared Tiffany into pressing the teleporter and I didn't know that it was a teleporter so I jumped towards them to protect them from the thing but actually it was-" Grandma covered my mouth with her hand.

"I can see it's a long story... Let's get home first girl so that you can tell us what happened." She was holding her head with her hand. Did her head hurt or something?

"You don't mind if we come along do you Mrs. Bloom?" Tiffany's mother asked.

"Not at all dear. I'm sure both of your families are interested in what happened to your daughters. My granddaughter also has a few things to say if you haven't noticed."

I definitely had to tell them the whole story! It was a super adventuristic journey of epicness and awesomeness! A hero's journey! A tale that will spread throughout the cosmos and inspire future heroes to follow my ways!

I got into Grandma's red truck and we drove all the way home with Olivia and Tiffany coming with their parents too. The grown-ups sat on the living room couch and we stood up in front of the tv.

"Alright girl so you said you met an alien at the mall and punished him?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! After beating him up with my powers like any superhero would, I-" Olivia covered my mouth with her hand.

"She'll go on forever if you let her.. I'll tell the story. What happened was... EWWWWWW! DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND!?" Olivia screamed after trying to silence me.

She pushed me and I was going to fall over on the rug but I felt something hard on my back that stopped me from falling. Tiffany created a mirror that saved me from falling.

"YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING!" Olivia's hand threw two purple energy balls in the air. The energy balls summoned lightning balls that flew towards me!

I brought my wings out and flew into the air, dodging the balls. Sticking my tongue out at Olivia during this moment, probably wasn't the best choice as she just summoned two more electric orbs to attack me with. I thought she could only summon two things at once, how did she?

"Don't worry Miss B. I got it." Tiffany said to my Grandma.

Another electric ball flew past me and Olivia summoned a mirror that the magic attack flew into, stopping it from burning the house.

"What in the world is happening...?"

"Penny!" Grandma's yell made me stop in my tracks. "Now I know for a fact that these two girls couldn't do this stuff before! What happened?!"

"No cap, Penny gave this alien dude a beating, we went to another planet, Penny gave us some lit AF superpowers, we saved the planet from some green jerk, and then we came back home." Tiffany explained.

"I can't even say I don't believe you... You clearly have some supernatural ability." Tiffany's dad said.

"Our daughter became a freak!?" Olivia's dad screamed before getting slapped by his wife.

"Don't you ever call our daughter that again..." She hugged Olivia. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight for that and sweetie don't worry. I can tell that what happened to you isn't your fault. We'll still love you the same as before... Right Henry?!"

He rapidly nodded his head while holding his cheek.

"I'm fine..." Olivia muttered.

"I mean... Tiffany left out a lot of important stuff about what happened but I guess that's basically what happened." I told Grandma.

"What important stuff?" She asked.

"Well she didn't add the part where we had to fight Bearoopus the bear, octopus, moose alien and then after teaching him a lesson about trying to eat innocent little girls we became best friends with him thanks to Olivia. He let us ride on his back until we meet this cute little space penguin! He looked like a penguin we have on Earth but had fur, a horn on its head, and could shoot ice out of their horns! His name was Yrek and he was in trouble and needed help! His planet was under control of this alien criminal that forced them to work as slaves with these collars that shocked them whenever they didn't do what they were told. Seeing that these cute penguins were in trouble, we had to save them! They were called Trennac by the way. Yrek took us to his village after we agreed to help his people from the evil Garlax! We had to decide on a plan on how we should save them. I thought we should-"

"I think we heard enough Penny. When you said important details girl I thought they would be actually important."

"It is important Grandma!" I argued.

"Alright. I think we heard enough about what happened. Mr and Mrs Waters and Jones. I'm sure you have plenty to talk about with your girls tonight. I think I heard enough from my Granddaughter tonight and it's her bedtime anyway."

"But I'm not sleepy! I just got back home! I'm hungry! I haven't even taken a bath yet! I can't go to sleeeeep!" I protested against bedtime. It was summer, there was no school. Why did I even need a bedtime? Superheroes don't have bedtimes! They work day and night to fight evil. How can I fight evil if I'm sleeping!?

"Thank you, Mrs. Bloom for inviting us over and letting us understand the situation for ourselves. We'll see ourselves out." Tiffany's dad said.

Tiffany and Olivia left with their parents and I was left alone begging Grandma to not make me go to sleep. She finally let up once she heard my stomach growling. She went into the kitchen and started cooking something for me. I had to use my time wisely because I knew after dinner she would definitely try and make me go to sleep. Going against her was impossible but I could definitely prolong my fate of going to sleep.

I turned on the tv and started watching one of my favorite cartoons until dinner was ready. I sat crisscross applesauce on the floor and used my wings to hover in the air. Sitting on the ground was so lame now that I could just sit in the air. This was also a way of training my flight skill too! So, I wasn't just doing this because of how awesome it felt to fly with wings.

"Come and eat so you can go to bed girl."

At that call, I flew into the kitchen with my stomach ready to feast. When my eyes landed on what she cooked for me, I immediately wasn't hungry anymore.

"Grandma, I'm pretty sleepy... I think I should go to bed instead of eating..."

Bang!

She slammed her hand on the table, making everything on the table jump, including me.

"You are going to eat this food you just told me you wanted to eat. Sit down and start scarfing this down." She ordered.

"I didn't want any vegetablessssss."

"Eat."

"Why can't I just eat the tasty food?! Vegetables are grosssssss!"

"You haven't even tried these before. How can you say they are gross before you even taste them?"

"All vegetables are nasty and gross and look ugly."

"Penny if you don't eat this food, you're grounded. I didn't spend time making this just so you can say you don't want it.

"I didn't tell you to make vegetables..."

"Keep talking with that smart mouth and you'll only be eating vegetables every night."

My lips shut themselves and my fork picked at the Brussel sprouts. My hand shook and fought as I brought a single sprout to my mouth. My tongue hesitantly poked at it. Hmm.. This doesn't taste as bad as the green beans.. I put it in my mouth and rolled it around with my tongue. My teeth crushed the crunchy and surprisingly tasty vegetable. What was going on here? A vegetable, tasting good? Impossible. It was like trying to mix ice cream and pizza. While they are totally awesome on their own, together they are just a monstrosity of nastiness. This was like the mixing of ice cream and pizza but it was actually good! It can't be!

"Grandma what did you put into these Brussel sprouts?" I questioned.

"Nothing. I made it like any other person would. Why?"

"Hmmm..." I intensified my questioning gaze on my Grandma.

I forked another one and ate it. It tasted just as good as the first one! How can this be!? A vegetable tasting good despite all vegetables being the source of all evil within the galaxy?! It just doesn't make sense!

**[You have received a buff from Isabella Bloom's Cooking!]**

**[Vitality has been increased 50%]**

"I KNEW IT! It's because of your cooking skill from my system that made these sprouts taste so good! Now no matter what food you make Grandma it'll taste super delicious because of how high your rank is with cooking!"

"Girl shut up. Your power didn't do anything to my-" Her words got stuck in her throat as she tasted the Brussel sprout on my plate.

"See! See! Grandma you gotta make a restaurant! With food like this we can be rich!"

"You can't make a restaurant with a single person and it takes a lot more things to make a restaurant than you think Penny."

"Don't worry Grandma! I got a lot of money from my power! Look!" I reached into my pocket and set the 5,010 dollars on the table.

Grandma's eyes nearly popped out of her face after she saw the money stacks.

"Where did you..."

"My power remember? I just told you Grandma!"

"Oh right... Let me save some of this for your college funds..."

"Noooo! That's for the restaurant! With how good this food tastes we'll be able to make millions!"

"Penny. Something like this can't be decided on a whim. I'm a little too old to be trying to run a business at my age. My bones ain't the same as they used to be."

"Granny you can just make some food that will make your body better! Like these vegetables make my vitality better!"

"You don't even know what vitality is Penny." She saw right through me.

"So! I do know that you can make a certain food that makes your bones better so that you can feel better! All we have to do is Luudle what kinds of foods make your bones stronger and you just have to make that food!"

"I'll think about it girl. Hurry up and eat that food before it gets cold so you can go to bed. I'll put some of this money away for your future."

"Yes Grandma." I dug into my food with a second wind.

My plate of seasoned baked chicken, Brussel Sprouts, and a side of mashed potatoes disappeared into my howling gut. Its hunger was appeased and the dreaded time for bedtime was near. I still had a few tricks up my sleeves though. I haven't even brushed my teeth or taken a bath yet! There was still so much more I could do before going to bed!

Grandma was forced to take me out of the bathtub because she said I was taking too long. I fiercely argued against such violent and slander against me but Grandma wasn't having any of it. She stood over me as I brushed my teeth in my bath towel and walked me to my room after I put on my pajamas. She tucked me into bed and I asked for a bedtime story.

"I will spank your behind girl. Do not play with me and take your butt to sleep. You tested my patience enough with that bath." She warned me.

Once she threatened to whoop me, it was time to just listen and obey. Taking a whooping was not worth trying to avoid falling asleep. She turned off my light and strangely enough, I drifted straight off to sleep. Even though I tried so hard to avoid this and even planned on staying awake after Grandma left, my body didn't agree with the plan. It was in shutdown mode and I couldn't even bring up my heroic will to resist.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter didn't have much in it but i'm surprised i managed to make a whole chapter without some action forced in it. Writing slice of life scenes is one of my biggest weaknesses currently because they bore me so much! And if i'm bored i don't wanna read it. I have to make it exciting, interesting, or something so that my brain doesn't fall asleep just reading through it. Luckily my characters are interesting enough to me that i can write about them without some action.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	8. Penny and the Bank!

Grandma woke me up early in the morning. I just wanted to sleep till I didn't feel tired anymore but Grandma wasn't having it. She forced me out of bed with the smell of waffles, bacon, and eggs. The ravenous creature sealed in my stomach couldn't resist against such powerful forces. I jumped out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth. With unforgiving brushing, I killed all the villainous forces that wanted to destroy and make my teeth turn into hobo teeth with my Marvelous She-girl tooth paste and toothbrush. After seeing the many pictures of hobo teeth at school on the computer, I promised myself to never go a day without brushing my teeth.

My totally awesome wings let me fly out the bathroom and into the kitchen to snack on some delicious breakfast made by my awesome Grandma. Eating waffles and bacon always tasted great but with Grandma's cooking skill, it tasted like a million times better! It was so tasty, I couldn't stop myself from digging in like a starved dog! Before I knew it, all the food in front of me was gone and the plates were licked clean!

"Grandma who ate my food!?" I screamed.

"Who else is at the table?" She rolled her eyes.

"But I just got it! How did it disappear in one second?!"

"I'm surprised too girl. Seeing you eat like that made you look like you never ate a thing in your life."

"It was just so goooooood..." I rubbed my stomach.

"When you're done cleaning your plate in the sink, go get in the car."

**[You have received a buff from Isabella Bloom's Cooking!]**

**[Strength and Vitality have been increased 75%)**

I asked her where we were going while cleaning my plates and fork. She said we were going to the bank and making a savings account for me. She said she was going to put most of the money I got from my system into my savings account for college and letting me keep the rest to spend on whatever I want. She also talked about some other stuff like letting it collect interest or something on our way to the bank and that when I grow up, I'll have even more money than when I put in! It sounded like I was going to be super rich when I grow up and I couldn't wait!

Even the 1,000 dollars she was letting me keep after this was more money than I ever held in my life! I had to be like the richest kid at my school now! I could buy a new phone, any game console I wanted, a new bike, some new clothes, new games, a new bike helmet and some pads, and so much more! I was literally bouncing in the front seat the entire time on the way to the bank.

"I love you so much Grandma!"

"Ahuh... I love your silly little hyper self too."

"I have the best Grandma in the world!" I sung.

We made it to the bank and had to wait in this super long line of people. It was only 9 o clock! Why the heck are there so many people up at this time?! I know I wouldn't be up at this time unless I had school or something! The line was moving so slowly too. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing!

"Grandmaaaa. I'm so boreddddd. There's nothing to do in here. Can I level one of my skills?" I asked.

"No magic, flying, or anything else normal people can't do."

That immediately crossed out at least 15 of my skills. It was a hard hit but I could manage this. I secretly created a jester ball in front of me and started balancing on it. I stood on top of the bouncy ball and held my arms out. It was my first time trying to ball walk after all and I didn't want to fall and hurt myself. That'll definitely give Grandma an excuse to cross this skill out as well. With my balance skill, I had an easier time getting used to moving around with this ball under me. I used the heel of my feet to move the ball forward and the tip of my toes to move backwards. If I need to turn or something I'd just curve my feet in the direction I needed to go.

I didn't move around much while we were in line, just rolled around in a circle for the most part but since Grandma allowed me this small freedom, I used it as much as I could. Even when a good portion of the people in line were staring at me, Grandma didn't tell me to stop. She usually would make me stop having fun if people were looking at me doing something but I guess she was in a good mood today. Lucky me!

Truthfully, I wanted to speed around the entire bank on this thing but I had enough sense to not do something like that and possibly get Grandma angry. There would be no winning in getting Grandma mad. So, we just waited in line while a few people looked at my awesome balancing skill and some even started recording and taking pictures of me. I didn't mind it because in the future I would definitely be super famous and people would always be taking pictures of me. I should try and get used to it now when I'm not even known as a hero yet!

I rolled forward on my ball and there were three people ahead of us now. It was almost our turn and I couldn't wait to get out of this place and spend my money. The look on Olivia's face when she sees all the cool stuff I bought will be great! While I was thinking of all this, a scream broke out at the bank counter. Me and Grandma looked in front of us to see what happened and the next thing I heard was a gun shot.

With a fast roll in front of Grandma, I saw the woman at the front putting on a robber mask with her gun raised high. The sound of someone falling made me look around behind me, and I saw more people with robber masks inside the bank. They knocked out the security guards and held guns in their hands.

"Everybody get on the ground and no one gets hurt!" The man who knocked one of the police men out ordered.

**[Sudden Quest Added!]**

**[Your local bank is currently being robbed by a group of criminals! Show them what a Junior Hero can do and save these innocent people!]**

**[Rewards: $500, 3 Tickets, 1 Jumbo Candy]**

I could definitely beat these bank robbers up but I couldn't protect everyone else too! Plus Grandma is here, If she gets hurt even if I apologized a thousand times, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. The woman in front was ordering the man behind the counter to give her the money and open up the way to the vault. I got off my ball and got down to the floor like everyone else.

"Don't worry Grandma... I'll figure out a way to save everyone. I'm a hero." She hugged me tightly while shaking but she didn't look like she was scared at all.

In total, there were 6 bad guys robbing the bank. The bank robbers were pretty split up, so if I attacked one it would take a while before I could get to the other one. I'll have to wait till they are grouped up if I want to have any chance of getting through this without someone getting shot. The sound of police sirens rang from outside the bank.

"Son of a bitch! Who the fuck called the cops!? Check one of the hostages and see if any of them have their phones out!"

3 of the criminals were searching everyone and as they were searching, they pocketed any jewelry or expensive phones they could find. One of the robbers searched us and I could feel my grandma's hug tighten. My Grandma and I weren't rich. He didn't find anything on us worth taking except my Grandma's wedding ring. It was one of Grandma's only reminder of Grandpa and I couldn't just let him take it from her. I was about to kick his ugly mug in the chin but Grandma's hold on me stopped me.

"But Grandma... I can't let him..."

"Didn't you say you were going to save everyone? Don't ruin that because of a piece of jewelry. I believe in you Penny. Show me what my hero granddaughter can do."

"I love you Grandma..."

"When you save everyone, I can just get the ring back." She told me.

I couldn't mess this up now. I pushed down the anger inside me and waited for the perfect moment. The cops outside were trying to negotiate with the bad guys but the bad guys weren't interested. They found their way into the vault and were setting up explosives to break inside. Half of the crew went inside to set up the explosives while the other half was watching over us and delaying the cops.

The robbers split us up into 3 groups. We were split into a triangle shape with my group being at the top. Each robber stood over the groups with a gun in their hand and I was thinking. This was my chance to strike. I can definitely deal with 3 over 6. I took a deep breath. I used all the negative thoughts running through my brain to charge me. I absolutely cannot mess this up. If I mess this up there is no going back.

I took another 2 or 3 deep breaths. Okay! Let's do this. I kicked my jester ball towards the robber on the left and jumped up to the bad guy standing over my group. My jester ball smashed into the face of the robber and launched him through the glass at the counter. I kicked the criminal in front of me in the balls, he dropped to his knees and squeaked out something but I flew off towards the last guy before I could hear him. He rose his gun and started firing at me. I flew around the bullets as best as I could, thankfully the guy had crappy aim. He was too busy screaming something at me to hold his gun straight.

I kept my eyes open just to make sure I didn't fly into any bullets. One of the bullets from his gun was headed straight towards my forehead, I didn't have enough time to fly out of the way so I did the only thing I could. My head split apart before it could reach me and flew right through my head. I kicked the guy in his jaw with my sneakers, making him do a full circle spin in the air and fall to the ground.

I didn't stop there though. I had to deal with the rest inside the vault. I flew towards the vault and saw the remaining three filling their bags with gold bars. It seems they weren't expecting to see a flying little girl with a heroic passion for justice! I teleported in the middle of them and threw three vine seeds to the floor. They tried to grab me but my vines were faster. The vine seeds grew within seconds and tangled the three criminals in spikey vines. The vines wrapped the three up and they couldn't move an inch.

**[Flying has reached Rank E!]**

**[Flying is a slightly easier now.]**

It was at this time that the cops came in with their guns pointed at us.

"What in the living fuck...?"

"Justice has been served!" I told them. I flew past them before they could say anything and went back to the guy that stole my Grandma's wedding ring.

I took it out of his pocket and gave it back to my grandma. The bank was filled with cops now and they were all trying to calm the people down along with arresting the criminals. Grandma hugged me once she saw that I was safe and I hugged her back.

"I did it Grandma! I saved everyone!"

"Girl you don't know how worried I was about you..." She hugged me even tighter.

"I was worried about you even more! I was worried about what if I messed up? What if I didn't bring one of the robbers down? What if someone got shot?! What if I got shot!? What if you got shot?! What if I couldn't do this and I wasn't the hero that I thought I was? What if I was never meant to be a real hero? I..."

"Penny... You wanted to be a hero ever since you were in diapers. You did a fantastic job saving everyone in the bank girl." Granny told me.

"I'm just glad everyone is okay..."

The police officers asked for everyone's addresses and phone numbers to get in contact with them at a later date for interviews about what happened here. I was asked by one of the police officers to come back to the vault. Grandma refused to let them take me by myself and came with me. She held my hand as we headed inside the vault.

The police officers were trying to free the robbers from my vines but couldn't pull it off without stabbing themselves in the process.

"We need you to get rid of whatever this plant thing is and then take you back to the station for questioning."

"You are not taking my granddaughter anywhere for anything. You are not going to treat her like a criminal after saving everyone in this place."

I used my telekinesis skill and slowly unwrapped the vines from the criminals, allowing the police to cuff them finally and take them away. My grandma was arguing with the policeman and seemed to be winning in their argument. He couldn't even add in a word against her and was forced to give up in his goal of taking me to the police station. Grandma said that with an experience like this, I'd be lucky to not need therapy. I had trouble keeping my laughter in, knowing that Grandma was just trying to protect me.

The policeman couldn't argue against my Grandma but he didn't leave without gaining some ground. He said that they'll find me once it could be seen that I was better and not suffering from this incident anymore.

"You'd be lucky if she ever gets over this traumatic experience. This could follow her till she's in her late 20's!" Grandma told him.

He turned away and the police officers left the vault.

"What was that about Grandma?" I asked.

"I didn't like the look in his eyes. I met a few men like that back in the army and if there is only one thing they care about, it's themselves."

"What does that mean? He's selfish? What does that have to do with me not answering some questions?"

"He didn't care about you sweetie... He cared about what you could do. Your powers." Grandma explained.

"Oooooh." I exclaimed, still not knowing what the problem was. I was going to use my powers for good so what's the problem?

Grandma sighed. I think she could tell I still didn't understand.

"You have to be careful with people like that Penny. Be careful around them and watch them carefully or they could do something bad to you or the people you care about."

"Okay Grandma, I'll be careful." I could tell she was serious so, I made sure to keep her words in my heart.

"That's my girl.." She rubbed my hair.

"So, there are bad cops too?" I asked curiously.

"There are bad people everywhere sweetie."

"What about doctors?"

"Yes, there are bad doctors."

"What about teachers?"

"Yes, there are bad teachers."

"What about amusement park owners?"

"They're the worst out of them all." She smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh along with her inside the bank.

**[Sudden Quest Completed!]**

**[You have saved everyone in the bank with only a few innocents being injured! Good job! Keep spreading justice across the universe Junior Hero!]**

**[Rewards: 3 Tickets, Jumbo Candy, $500]**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hmm don't know what to say about this chapter. I don't have any plans for next chapter and will probably make something up once its time to start writing for it. Not the best habit for writers with a release schedule buttt i'm sure i can think of something good once the time comes!

OOH I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENS AFTER A BANK ROBBERY IS OVER! I tried googled what happens to the people still inside the bank but i couldn't find nothing in my research. So, most of this chapter was done with my lacking headcanon of the law.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	9. Penny and the Amusement Park!

"I didn't think my dad would actually let me come here with you guys." Tiffany said.

We were at Adventure Land today. I couldn't wait to ride all the fun rides and eat all the junk food! We talked about asking our parents if we could come here in our group chat after seeing the amusement park in Sweden. That's where we got the idea in the first place. Tiffany was the one to suggest it.

"Yeah, he usually doesn't ever let you go out without one of our parents coming." I agreed.

"It's probably because of your powers. After I showed my mom and dad my powers, they didn't even ask me who I was going with." Olivia shared.

"Why would they ask you that? You don't have any other friends besides us anyway." I joked.

"I don't want to hear that from a dork like you."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A dork! I just told you what you are."

"I know you are but what am I?" I repeated with my tongue sticking out at her.

"Girls. This is no time for arguing, it's time for rides!"

Tiffany grabbed us by our hands and dragged us towards one of the big rides to start off. I could swear I saw Olivia's legs shaking once we arrived in front of the Giant Booster. The ride was absolutely huge! The ride took you up so high that the people on the ground looked like ants! Tiffany really isn't messing around if she's starting us off with something like this.

"Shouldn't we start off with the small rides before getting on the big rides like this? There's a proper order to everything…" Olivia said.

"Are you scared Princess?" I sang.

"Hmph. I just think that there's no need to start with this one when we can start with something like that instead." She pointed to the spinning tea cups.

"The baby tea cups ride!?" I started laughing.

"It'll help us slowly get used to the rides and once we ride enough of the small ones, we can have more fun while riding the big ones."

"You're scared! You're just making excuses now!" I pointed out.

"So, what!? I don't like heights and I'm not riding this ride!" She finally admitted.

I smiled. Finally, I got one over Olivia. She's scared to ride this ride while I'm just a bit nervous! Just because I'm nervous doesn't mean I won't ride the Giant Booster. As a future hero, how could I be afraid of an amusement park ride? I even have wings to fly with!

"I'll wait right here while you two go on it. Enjoy yourselves." She pulled out her phone and sat on a bench.

"No way Olivia. You're going on this ride with us. We're going to ride every ride here no matter what." Tiffany's eyes shined with a terrifying sparkle.

The power radiating from Tiffany was enough to even scare me. That look in her eyes said that she's going to really take us on every single ride in Adventure Land no matter what. I was getting nervous now as well. Do you know how many insanely awesome rides are at Adventure Land? Too many for any normal person to go through all at once. Even the high school kids can't go through Adventure Land completely without puking at least 2 times.

I couldn't do it. Even with my powers, I wouldn't be safe from the dangers of riding every ride here. Making fun of Olivia may have been the wrong decision… If only I knew of Tiffany's plan beforehand, I could've avoided this. I shouldn't have been in such a rush to make fun of Olivia dang it!

"Nope. No way am I getting on that thing." Olivia said.

Tiffany didn't take no for an answer. She dragged Olivia by the arm and soon latched onto my arm next. We tried to resist and pull away but Tiffany's grip was too strong! It was like trying to peel off metal from my wrist!

"Hey wait a minute Tiffany! I think we should give Olivia's plan some thought! I mean since we're riding every ride anyway, why not start with the baby ones first?!" I tried to reason while still trying to free myself.

"Nope. We're basically teenagers now. We can't keep doing kiddy stuff forever."

"Pre-teens! Not teenagers! Big difference! Now let me go Tiffany!" Olivia screamed. We were getting closer to the front of the line.

"I definitely won't let you go Livi. We have to get you out of your comfort zone more. Doing things like this will help you become more of a people's person."

"I don't see how riding stupid roller coasters could ever help me! I do not like heights and I do not want to ride this ride!"

"I don't see why you two are making such a big deal out of this for. We did something way scarier on penguin planet. Penny flew us up a whole mountain! You didn't act scared then!"

"That was that and this is this! They aren't the same! Hey you! Get me out of this seat! If you do not free me from this seat, I swear my parent's lawyer will ruin your life after I die on this thing!" Olivia threatened the employee, locking us in our seats.

"Shh… Shh… It's gonna be okay sweetie. Hold my hand and everything will be fine." Tiffany whispered.

Olivia was more shaken up than I ever seen before. She was holding onto her handlebars for dear life and the ride hasn't even started yet! Tiffany held out her hand and Olivia latched onto it with all her strength. I was pretty nervous myself but Olivia was something else, I couldn't sit still in my seat and hugged my arms around my handlebars.

Click-Clack.

Olivia screamed, making my already jumpy nerves even more nervous. The ride started slowly rising into the air and my body was shaking terribly.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be on this. I want to go home! Penny get out of your seat and fly me down right now!" She yelled at me.

"You're going to be fine babe. You're freaking out over nothing." Tiffany tried to tell her.

"We're going up pretty high… huh." I muttered.

The faces of the people below were becoming more and more distant like little bugs. My stomach felt like it was already dropping into itself and we were nowhere near the top yet. To keep myself from freaking out, I kept looking at the overreacting Olivia and started breathing in and out. I was constantly shaking from excitement and fear but it wasn't as bad as Olivia's and some of the other people.

"Alright folks, you're almost at 23 stories in the air! That's exactly 230 feet from the ground! I hope you're having a blast up there because you're about to have the fall of a lifetime! In 10, 9, 8…"

"PENNY! FLY ME DOWN!"

Olivia's words were lost to me. I could only focus on my feet dangling in the air so high in the air and the view in front of me. My little feet were so far from the ground. I could see the entire park from up here. Is this what birds see when they're flying? It's so amazing but so scary at the same time. I never got this feeling when I flew with my wings.

My stomach folded into itself like a bad guy who just got punched in the stomach by someone with super strength. The world was falling all around me and turning into a blur. My heart started beating a thousand miles a second and I couldn't help myself from letting out a panicked scream. The sound of other's screaming along with me helped get rid of some of my fear but one scream overtook the others by miles, I guessed that it was Olivia but I wasn't sure. I never heard her scream in a voice like that before.

Just as soon as it started, it was over just as soon. Our fast descent slowed into a relaxing crawl back to the ground. Electricity rose in my body and the rush and excitement running through me forced me to bounce in my seat. That was the most funnest thing ever! I can't believe I was scared! That was totally awesome!

"AGAIN!" I shouted.

I looked over with a huge smile on my face to see my friends. Tiffany's hair was a mess but she was smiling too. Olivia looked a complete mess in body and spirit though. Even when the employees came over to unbuckle the seatbelts, she could barely stand on her own. Everyone else was mostly the same but it only took us a few seconds to understand how to walk again. Olivia needed to rely on Tiffany for help even though she looked like she wanted to tear her to pieces.

"See, now was that so bad?" Tiffany asked.

"I hate you…"

"How about we get some food before we try the next one then?" Tiffany offered.

"I'm 100% gonna puke if I eat something right now." I said.

"Don't even mention eating right now." Olivia glared.

"Okay okay. One more ride before we get something to eat, then we can take a break before riding the rest." Tiffany gave us a small mercy.

"Thank you, Lord Empress Tiffany. Your mercy will not go unnoticed." I bowed.

"I treat all my followers well. Continue to follow me and thou shall be rewarded with treasures unknown to any tweens." She responded back in a queenly tone.

"Excuse me, I'm the only royalty around here. Let's just get this second ride over with so I can take my break already."

"That's the spirit Livi! Let's go to the Crazy Mine!"

"You would pick that one…" She groaned.

"At least this one isn't too crazy. Just a fast rollercoaster ride with a bunch of turns and no loops." I added.

"Whatever..." Olivia shrugged.

We walked inside the Crazy Mine building and waited in line. The line was pretty long but it was the weekend and it was summer break. So, it made sense why so many people were here on this hot summer day. At least there was AC inside here. It was built like a cave where miners go to mine and there were these glowing rocks spread across the ceiling and walls. I could reach out and touch the lights from where we were standing in line.

"Have you guys been practicing with your skills?" I asked.

"Of course." Olivia scoffed.

"I've been using them every day." Tiffany shot a selfie of us together making silly faces.

"Got any new skills yet?"

"Nope."

"I have a weird tingling in my chest whenever I use my power. Is that normal? It has only started happening recently. Before when I used my power, it felt natural and as easy like breathing." Olivia asked me.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

I never felt anything like that. Not even when I was low on energy and could barely use any of my powers. My chest never tingled or anything. What else could that feeling be though? Maybe she just needed to go to the doctor or something. Or maybe...

"Maybe that's what it feels like when you're close to ranking up!" I yelled.

"So, I'm about to rank up my superpower?" Olivia asked.

"I think so!"

"What happens when our power ranks up again?"

"It gets better or unlocks a new power."

"Hm. Alright then, thanks Penny."

"How are you even leveling your power that fast anyway?" I asked.

She reached into her pockets and pulled out two swords. The swords blinked at us with their eye near the handle and flapped their wings. I reached out and tried to grab them but Olivia smacked my hands before I could.

"Mean! They look so cute! Come on let me hug one!" I pleaded.

"Give me the other one so I can hug him too!" Tiffany also asked.

"No. They are not toys. They are living swords with their own thoughts and feelings."

"They can think and feel too?! I thought they were like mindless or obeyed your every command." I asked.

"They obey my command because I'm the princess and of course they can think and feel. What would be the point of having brainless subjects to rule over?"

"I guess that makes sense?" I tried to reason.

"Of course, it does, loser."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"You're such a child! You can't even think of a proper comeback to sa-"

The lights suddenly went off, interrupting Olivia's sentence. I was about to use one of my skills to try and brighten up the place but then we heard multiple screams at the head of line. Is someone in danger? Does someone need help? If it's just people yelling from the ride, I'm going to be actually embarrassed.

"Let's go see what's happening!" I said, squeezing myself through the confused people.

"Maybe if we help with whatever's happening up front, we might be able to skip the line!" Tiffany grinned.

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to be anything at all?" Olivia groaned.

We made it up front and as we were coming into the room, a stray lightning bolt fired above us! It seared deeply across the wall. Getting hit by that wouldn't be good for anyone, not even me! Seeing it coming towards us made us dive towards the ground for safety. I tried to get a good luck at the person who threw it and spotted him with lightning shooting off his body while laughing. He was wearing some weird blue suit that covered up everything but his face. He looked pretty evil but just in case...

"Hey! What are you doing here?! Are you trying to hurt people?!" I asked.

"What am I doing?! I'm showing my whore of a wife the consequences of crossing me!" Electricity flared off his body again.

Tiffany created some mirrors to deflect the lightning away from everyone while Olivia was getting everyone out of the room and distracted the bad guy with her summons. I created a jester ball and kicked it towards him but it was blasted apart by the lightning before it could even get near him.

"Dude, maybe you should go see a therapist." Tiffany suggested.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Lightning shot out of his fingers towards Tiffany.

Tiffany put a mirror in front of her that redirected the lightning into the empty rollercoaster ride. The ride exploded in a huge boom, knocking most of us to the floor. Shockster, the nickname I've given him, created an electric shield around him which protected him from the blast.

"No one said you were crazy." Tiffany told him.

"She just said that you might needed some help." I added.

"I know what you really mean! I know what everyone is thinking! I'm crazy! I have anger issues! I can't hold a job to save my life! I can't take care of my own kids! I'm ugly! I'm a loser! But now that I have this alien suit, nothing will ever get to me again! I can do anything now! And teaching that slut and Jermaine a lesson is the first thing I'm going to do! I know they're here together somewhere! I'm going to find them!"

We were stunned into silence. This guy has bigger issues than we thought. But that wasn't important right now, the damage he was causing was. I warned Tiffany and Olivia to stand back. I opened my mouth wide and felt the energy within me bubbling together in the back of my throat. I screamed out a laser beam that headed straight towards Shockster. The bright bluish white beam spiraled as it made its way towards his chest. The large amount of energy it took me from left me kneeling on the ground.

If this didn't work, I'd have to rely on Olivia and Tiffany to deal with this bad guy. Tiffany placed mirrors in front of the entrance to prevent any innocents from getting hurt and coming inside the room. Olivia was giving her two new subjects orders on how to attack Shockster. She summoned two Waddle Doos that were jumping around whipping Shockster with their beams of energy. Once they saw my mouth laser, they jumped away and stood in front of Olivia.

"What kind of girls are you!? Why do you have powers too!? Did you find alien technology as well?!" He shot his own lightning towards my laser and they clashed!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Fun fact: Tiffany and Olivia were never planned to be part of this story until the making of chapter 2!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	10. Penny and the Food Fight!

His lightning was definitely strong but I could feel my laser slowly pushing back his attack. If things kept going at this pace, he was definitely going to lose against me! I put even more power into my beam and now it was inches away from blasting into him. This guy is way stronger than he looks, that alien suit must be made from someone super smart!

"No! I won't lose before I can find my ex-wife!" Lightning shot out from his feet and launched him through the roof of the Crazy Mine building.

My special laser attack drilled through the destroyed rollercoaster ride and broke through the wall on the other side, twisting through the air before vanishing. I dropped to the floor on my hands and knees. It felt like I just ran an entire mile on the school track, I couldn't catch my breath and felt powerless. We couldn't let him get away!

"Tiffany, Olivia, go get Shockster without me! I'll catch up in a second!" I wheezed out.

"Shockster?" Olivia questioned.

"Sweet name P." TIffany complimented me.

Olivia summoned two Owgulfs, flying owl enemies from Kirby. They hopped onto their backs and chased after Shockster while I reached into my superhero-themed book bag and took out the stamina potion I got on penguin planet. I took a small sip and felt my energy coming back to me. It was rushing through me super-fast and made me feel good enough to fight again! I wasn't at 100% but good enough to move.

My wings came out of my back, ruining my shirt in the process. I flew out of the hole made by Shockster and looked around for any signs of him or my friends. The sounds of people screaming would normally point a hero to the place of danger but in the amusement park everyone was screaming. If my ears wouldn't help me, I would just have to fly higher and look for electricity or people running away in terror. I flapped my wings as I soared higher in the sky.

To my left was just the giant Ferris wheel, no signs of anyone running away or lightning. Ahead of me were the fast and most popular rides in Adventure Land. There was no one acting strangely over there either. This was taking too long! Olivia or Tiffany could be in trouble while I'm sitting here doing nothing! I started flying as fast as I could around the park, keeping my eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

As I was flying, a mirror suddenly appeared in front of me and I flew right inside of it! I screamed as I was suddenly in front of Tiffany. Did I just get teleported by her mirrors!? When could she do that!?

"A little warning would've been nice Tiff. I thought I was about to die!"

"Sorry fam, I didn't know how else to get your attention up there. Olivia is protecting the two Shockster is after with her cuties. I've been holding him back with my mirrors and I don't know how tough that black suit is to know how bad I can hurt him. Also what's with your top?" She told me.

"It's fine. Try and protect the people from his lightning. I'll try and take him down for good or that suit of his. And my wings kind of ruined it."

"How dare you try and protect that fucking bitch!? She's ruined my fucking life! I'm not the bad guy here! She's getting everything she deserves!" He sprayed lightning towards Olivia and the couple behind her.

Olivia gritted her teeth and held her hand over her chest as a big purple orb appeared in her hand. It bounced off her hand and fell to the ground. The two umbrella wielding Waddle Dees vanished away and a much larger figure took their place. It was a Colossal Waddle Dee! It towered over the three and crossed its arms to defend against the lightning streams. I used this chance while Shockster was busy and flew towards him from the side.

"Take this Shockster!" I grew a rose from the palm of my hand and threw the rose bud at Shockster.

"Shockster? My name is Anthony!" His lightning was doing more and more damage to Colossal Dee.

My rose bud hit him directly in the stomach and soon exploded in an awesome flowery explosion! That was a combination between my Flower Creation skill and Bomb Generation skill! It was one of the only ways I could hurt Shockster without getting myself hurt or possibly hurting him more than I needed to. My other skills that could hurt him more than needed would send any normal person to the hospital. I couldn't use those on people until I had more experience with them.

Shockster was sent flying through the Adventure Land logo. Tiffany and I flew over to the downed villain. His suit wasn't shooting off lightning anymore and he was knocked out. I guess all that damage it took caused it to break or stop working. Tiffany created a dome of mirrors around him.

"Just in case his suit starts working again." She told me.

Olivia came over by herself. Colossal Dee was gone and most of the people were staring at us and recording with their phones but staying a good distance away from us. An announcement on the speakers grabbed our attention.

"Adventure Land will be closing for today due to an incident! Everyone please begin exiting the park within 30 minutes. Please exit in a calm and orderly manner."

"Did anyone call the police?" I asked.

Tiffany and Olivia shook their heads. In the distance, I could see a couple of people with the word Security on their uniforms coming. That's good, at least we won't have to watch over this guy till the police came. The adults can handle it for us. In the meantime, I started putting on a backup shirt I brought in my book bag just in case I had to use my wings today.

"The security for the park is coming." I told them.

"Can they even handle this guy? What if when he wakes up, he just shocks them before getting away?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe I can try something..." Tiffany said.

She crouched down and leaned over Shockster's body. She started touching the suit with her fingers before finding a spot and placing her ear over his chest. She shook him and then got back up.

"It's out of energy." She explained.

"And how in the world did you figure that out?" Olivia asked.

"My tech skill fam. Trying to understand how that suit worked even let me go up to Rank E." She answered.

"What?! That's so cool Tiff!" I told her.

"So, does that mean you know how that suit works now?"

"Barely. I just know that it isn't from Earth and needs to be charged with a lot of electricity. There is some other stuff about it but its super complicated alien junk that I don't understand."

"What if we take it off of him?" I asked.

"Go ahead Penny." Olivia waved her hand.

That response was a little weird. I looked over Shockster's body again and suddenly noticed a super gross discovery.

"Okay that's really really really gross! Why didn't you tell me about that Olivia?!" I yelled at her.

"I didn't think you were blind and stupid. I noticed it back at Crazy Mine." She scoffed.

"Haha ew... It's so tiny but you can see it so clearly. Why isn't he wearing any clothes under his suit?"

"A disgusting pervert and a criminal all in one. We should hurt him a bit more before Security comes." Olivia suggested.

"I seriously didn't wanna see a grown man's junk today..." I crouched with my hands over my face.

The security guards came over to us. It was 2 guys and a woman. They questioned us about what happened here and the people in the surroundings came over to explain what happened. It was a bunch of people that saw us take this guy down so, the three security guards were overwhelmed by the number of people trying to explain. Olivia grabbed me and Tiffany by the hand, leading us away from the intense situation and at a food stand a bit away.

"Why did you take us away?" I asked.

"Because I'm hungry. Dealing with those guards would've taken up too much of my time. We dealt with the villain, our job is done."

"We still could've made sure he didn't wake up and caused trouble for the security guards."

"Then go and do that Penny since you care so much." Olivia rolled her eyes.

I didn't like her tone so I was debating on going back and doing what I said. I stood up from the table and was about to leave but I was suddenly betrayed by one of my closest allies! My stomach growled so loudly people at the other tables could even hear it! I didn't even have the power to stop myself from blushing and I sat back down at the table. Tiffany and Olivia were laughing as I buried myself in my hands.

"Okay! Fine I guess I can leave it to the Security guards. What do you two want?" I asked.

"Funnel Cake." They both answered.

"Huh I guess I'll eat the chicken fingers then."

"I'm not sharing my funnel cake with you Penny." Olivia saw through me.

"I wasn't planning on eating your funnel cake anyway!" I stuck my tongue out at her and left the table.

I paid for our food and was on my way to bring it back to the table. But... before I got over there, I should take a teeny bite of one of these funnel cakes. These funnel cakes were pretty big, I'm sure Olivia won't mind if a part of hers is missing. Giggling to myself, as I took a piece of Olivia's funnel cake and ate the delicious sugary dough.

Once I sat back down at the table and gave Tiffany and Olivia their food, I dug into my paper bowl filled with chicken fingers.

"Penny." Olivia said with her serious voice. "Why is there a bite mark on my funnel cake?"

"It came like that." I lied.

"Penny! You are so!" She lunged at my bowl of chicken fingers and stole 3 of them to shove in her mouth.

"What the heck Olivia!? I didn't say you could get some! Now it's only fair that I get some of yours." I reached over to her funnel cake and tried to tear a piece off but she slapped the back of my hand, hard.

I sucked in my teeth at the pain.

"Don't touch my food you disgusting gremlin!"

"HISS!" I bared my teeth at her and Tiffany just started losing it in her seat.

Laughing so loudly other people started looking at our table.

"This isn't funny! It's disgusting! Eating off other people when other people have so many germs. It's so gross!"

"You can have my funnel cake then Olivia. I haven't touched it yet because I was too busy laughing at you two." She pushed her plate over to Olivia and took hers.

"Thank you..." She said before glaring at me with a purple orb hovering above her hand. "Try me Penny..."

"You're only making me want to do it more." I grinned.

"I will hurt you."

"That's if you can catch me!" I quickly reached for her funnel cake.

Her purple orb turned into a Scarfy that bit down on my hand before I could reach the sugary goodness, I screamed. Its teeth were biting into my hand and I used my telekinesis to unlatch it from my hand.

"I told you to stop." Olivia smiled while eating her funnel cake.

"You jerk! It's just some food!" I kicked the chair's leg from under her, making her fall down and hit her head.

"I'm going to end you Penny!" She shot back up and summoned a big sword that was about to slam into me.

"The squad can't be fighting over something like this." Tiffany said, using multiple mirrors to block Olivia's sword. The swords broke the mirrors to pieces but managed to stop the sword from hitting me.

"Let's just eat our food and stop messing with each other okay girls?"

We didn't respond and just kept glaring at each other.

"Good!" Tiffany clapped her hands and we all started eating our food.

Olivia totally didn't need to go that far. What's the big deal anyway? It's just some stupid food. She didn't need to freak out over it and actually hurt me over it. I was just kidding anyway... maybe...

…

We spent most of the walk out of the park in silence. We didn't even look at each other and when we accidentally made eye contact, we rolled our eyes and looked away. I can be mad too. I can ignore her just like she's ignoring me. She didn't need to act like such a jerk in the first place.

"Girls, this is hella awkward. Can you two just apologize and act normal again." Tiffany broke the silence.

"I have nothing to apologize for. If anything, she's the one who started the whole thing."

"It was just a joke. If you didn't freak out so badly over some food this wouldn't have happened."

"You know I hate it when people touch my food!"

"What's the big deal!? I could've bought you a new one!"

"I didn't want a new one, I wanted that one! Just don't touch other people's food! It's that simple!"

"You still didn't need to bite me over it..."

"How else were you gonna stop? If I told you to stop? Which I did, like a million times and you still didn't stop."

"Fine! I should've stopped when you wanted but you should apologize for the bite!"

"You first."

"No you apologize first."

"No you."

"No you!"

"NO YOU!"

"FINE! I'M SORRY FOR MESSING WITH YOUR FOOD AND MAKING YOU FALL!"

"Hmph. I guess I'm sorry for getting Scarfy to bite you and trying to hit you with my sword."

"Can we just go back to normal now and be friends?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"I don't see why not. Since you apologized and I forgave you."

"You don't know how happy I am you two didn't drag this silly fight out." Tiffany hugged us both.

After the group hug, Olivia grabbed my hand and pulled out a bandage from her purse. She started wrapping it around my bit hand while avoiding eye contact with me.

"This is just for my healing skill loser and stop looking at me like that already!" A wide smile propped up on my face.

When she was finished bandaging my wound, I gave her a big hug and spun her around.

"Thank you, Olivia!"

"Let me down idiot! Didn't I say that this was just for my healing skill! I wasn't worried about your stupid hand at all!" She blushed.

I let her down and I could see her trying not to smile.

"When are you gonna be cool with showing your feelings around us girl? We're besties! We know how you think and what you're feeling." Tiffany said.

"I'm not hiding anything." She lied badly. Her cheeks were still flushed and since her skin was so light, we could easily see her turning red.

"You are the worst at lying and hiding your feelings you know." Tiffany giggled.

"Shut up already! Let's just go home." She started walking away from us.

Adventure Land wasn't that far away from our neighborhood. It would still take a while for us to walk all the way home though but we didn't mind. It was still bright out and if we got sick of walking, I could fly us to our houses! Having powers was so awesome...

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're gonna be dealing with these type of chapters for a little bit until I feel like its time to step into the next arc. My focus will be expanding the world, developing the characters, and overall being an enjoyable action, adventure, comedy read.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	11. Tiffany and the Farm!

"Put on your seatbelts." My dad said before starting the car.

"Are you excited to see Granny and Grandpa Tiffany?" My mom asked me while I was checking how many likes I was getting on my social for my latest pic.

"TBH, not really. Granny doesn't even have WiFi at her farm and I feel like I'm gonna be doing lame farm stuff all weekend."

"You got that right. Getting away from all that technology will be good for you. There's nothing like living the farm life that will teach a child what they need to know growing up."

"Whatever Dad. It's like you're living in the 1900s. Nobody but you thinks that doing farm work is going to make a kid turn out better." I told him.

"It worked for me and look at me now. A responsible, proper adult who knows the values of hard work and responsibility."

"Pfft!" I barely held in my laughter and just continued tapping on my phone.

"It's just going to be two days Tiff. It'll be over before you know it." My mom said.

Just because it was going to be two days doesn't mean I was gonna feel better about it. Granny lives too far away for us to just pop up and say hello. So, whenever we go to visit we have to spend the night. I love Grandma and Grandpa but man I hate having to do work on the farm when I could be on my phone doing something else. They always say just because I'm young I should be working or moving. I do be working and that's making sure my follower count is increasing every day.

When I was younger, I used to love visiting my grandparents and helping them around the farm. Feeding the animals was my favorite part as a kid but as I grew up Grandpa started making me do more and more work on the farm. He didn't care that I was a girl and wanted to play with my dolls or help Grandma cook and clean. He says that everyone should know how to do something as simple as this. I think that's around the time I started to hate coming to my grandparent's place.

I still love them like a lot but I hate working on the farm! I'm not as upset as I usually am when going over their place. With my lit superpowers, taking care of the farm will be a piece of cake. Like I'm about to slay any farm work with my powers. Grandpa won't even know what to do after I'm done.

"I heard that some weird things have been going on at the farm Jamal." My mom said.

"It's probably just coyotes again. I'll deal with them when I get the chance."

"But your mom said that it couldn't be a coyote that did something like that. All the blood was drained out of them though."

"Not in front of Tiffany..."

"Uhm, excuse me? I'm a whole superhero basically. I can deal with a vampire Dad."

"It's not a vampire. Vampires aren't real and this is grown folk business."

"It sounds like to me there's a vampire hiding on Grandpa's farm and you don't want me to get rid of it."

"It's not a vampire and I'll handle whatever it is when I get there."

"I know you were in the military dad but that doesn't mean you can beat a vampire. Vampires can't be killed with guns. We need a wooden stake or garlic or true love to deal with this vampire."

"True love?" My mom asked.

"Princess Vampire doesn't need to suck blood to eat because she's in love with Prince Werewolf and Prince Werewolf doesn't eat people because he's in love with Princess Vampire."

"That sounds stupid." My dad said.

"It's not stupid dad! It's how this stuff works! You don't even know how to make an email account without my help how would you know anything!"

"Because I'm your father and older than you, also lower your voice young lady."

"Maybe she could help you Jamal. Her powers could make sure you both are safe from whatever it is on the farm and you can protect her with your dad's shotgun."

"I'm not putting her in danger."

"I can handle myself dad. I can even beat you in a fight."

"Heh. Okay sweetie." I could tell he didn't believe me.

"I'm serious! I already dealt with bad guys with my friends. I can do stuff!"

"I'm sure you have sweetie. Now can you stop distracting me while I'm driving. It's dark out and I need to keep my eyes focused on the road."

"Fine. Don't believe me."

I'll just deal with the vampire myself... I'm totally a heroine already. I helped protect tons of people. Now I just gotta protect the farm animals from a vampire. It's gotta be way easier than saving a planet from an alien criminal.

We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. I was on my phone the entire time and didn't get a wink of sleep. The tiredness didn't kick in until my phone's signal went to 0 bars. Once we were driving up the dirt road, I saw Grandma and Grandpa waving at us from the porch. Dad parked us on the side of the house and I woke Mom up. We got out of the car and I could see them smiling at us with big smiles.

"There's my granddaughter! Come and give me a hug." Grandpa held his arms out.

I hugged him and then hugged Grandma next.

"She's getting so big... Last time I saw ya you were about the size of my knee weren't ya?"

"No way, I was that small Grandpa." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"You're becoming a beautiful young lady. It's a good thing you look like your mother. Your daddy wasn't a pretty kid." Grandma said, making everyone laugh.

"He was uglier than a sack of manure." Grandpa jokes, getting another laugh out of us.

"Alright alright. Enough jokes about me, mom and dad. Let's get inside. It's been a long drive over here." Dad said.

We went inside and went to the living room. My hands naturally went to my phone, only reminding me that there was no signal out here. We all sat on the couches and Grandma turned on the television. They only had basic cable out here which meant they had nothing good on tv. If I had some signal, I could watch my shows on my phone. Maybe I could figure something out with my tech skill...

Mom and Dad talked with Grandpa and Grandma while I tried figuring out a way to make my phone better. I took off the back and pulled out the battery and started taking the phone apart carefully with some tools I got from Grandpa's garage. There were some videos online that showed phone batteries exploding or lighting on fire if messed with wrong. To make sure I didn't do that, I placed it to the side and used some of the knowledge I got from my skill and that alien suit to try and upgrade my phone.

My grandparents didn't get technology just like my dad but they did have a bunch of tools I could use to open up my phone and mess with the circuits and chips.

"Sweetie what are you fiddling with over there?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm using one of my powers to try and upgrade my phone into a better one."

"Powers? What are you talking about?" Grandma asked.

I worked on my phone with one hand and raised my other to create a mirror in front of my grandparents. I made the mirror slowly float around them before shattering it into pieces and disappearing.

"Oh my god..."

"Honey! When could you do this?! Did you two know about this?!"

"We just found out ourselves not too long ago." Dad said.

"She said her friend gave it to her on an alien planet." Mom told them.

Grandma and Grandpa were totally shocked and confused. They kept asking Mom and Dad about my powers when they could've just asked me. It's not like we were keeping our powers secrets or anything. We showed them off a lot when we beat up that bad guy at Adventure Land. Upgrading this phone was a lot harder than I thought it would be... If I had whatever stuff that alien suit ran on, I probably could've given my phone infinite battery.

"What else can you do with your power Tiffany?" Grandpa asked me.

"I can do all sorts of dope stuff Grandpa." I put together back my phone and turned it on.

"Apparently she could beat me up if she used her powers she said." Dad laughed.

"Isn't that great then? She won't have to worry about any aggressive boys coming after her."

"You got that right Grandma! My boyfriend will have to respect me and my wishes."

"Boyfriend!? What little boys are you talking to young lady!?" My dad shouted.

"Calm down Jamal. It's perfectly normal for Tiffany to be interested in boys at her age. You can't be the only man in her life forever." Mom said.

"It's too early! When she's 18 and I've approved of the boy will she be able to have a boyfriend."

"I'm weak. Dad you extra AF. I'm definitely not waiting till I'm 18 to get a whole boyfriend."

"If I have anything to do with it, you are."

"I'm dead. You cray cray forreal dad." My phone finally turned on and it worked!

I have a full signal at my Grandpa's place! It also seemed like my phone was working better than before! Switching between apps and having them pop up was much faster. I was about to check up on my social media for any new comments or DMs and then turn on one of my shows, but Grandpa wanted me and Dad to help him feed the animals. If I could groan without getting in trouble, I would totally scream right now. I went out to the car to get a change of clothes that wouldn't get ruined by working in the farm and went back inside the house to get changed. My dad and Grandpa were waiting for me in the backyard and when I arrived, we got started on feeding all the animals.

If we got started like this, we probably wouldn't be done until noon. Grandpa had a lot of animals to take care of. I didn't know how he and Grandma took care of these when they're so old. They should hire some people to help around the farm or something. I wouldn't want them to get hurt and then not be able to take care of themselves anymore.

I slapped my dad and grandpa on the back and split them into four. Splitting the adults would be better than splitting myself. I am just a girl. My dad and grandpa looked at their different colored copies with shock. I recorded them with my phone while laughing at how confused they were. Dad's copies were black, green, and pink. Brown was his original skin color. Grandpa's copies were red, blue, and white.

"Since when could you do this?!" Dad asked me.

"What in the Sam hell is going on?!" Grandpa shouted.

"Chillax. I told you I could do all sorts of dope stuff. This is just another one of them."

"What is going on Tiffany?" Dad questioned.

"I just made copies of you two so that we can get done quicker. Your copies know everything you do and can do everything you can. They just look different."

"You're me?" Dad asked one of his copies.

"Are you me?!" Green Dad asked normal dad.

"When did you marry your wife?" Pink Dad asked Black Dad.

"On December in 2000. We went out to eat at that fancy resturant and I proposed to her there." Black Dad answered.

Grandpa was also talking with his copies and I was starting to think this was a bigger deal to them than I thought it was. They are getting too distracted. This wasn't supposed to be this confusing or strange. It's just copies of yourself but with different colors.

"Chop! Chop! It's time to feed the animals people! Some of us have things to do that isn't talking with ourselves!" I clapped my hands.

This brought them out of their confusion and excitement. They finally started getting to work. We split up to handle each animal. Dads would feed the cows. Grandpas would feed the pigs and I would feed the chickens and roosters. I unlocked the fence and walked into their part of the yard. The chicken cage was filled with a bunch of chickens. It was roomy enough to give all the chickens enough space to move around. I opened the cage and let them out into the garden.

They dashed and ran around on the grass as I went to get the chicken feed and scooped it up with the scooper and threw it on the grass. The little farm birds came flying and running over to pick at it and eat. While they were munching down, I also took out some lettuce and put it in a different pile just in case some didn't want to eat the grains.

Seeing my dads and grandpas moving around the backyard together made me wonder about something. I placed my hands on the bag of grains and bag of lettuce before trying to use my power. The energy flowing through my body went into the bags and I controlled that energy to separate it into four by making a cross. The bags split into 4 each and had different colors too. My splitting power didn't just work on people! I could split things too! That's totally Guppi!

I looked inside the different colored bags and saw that the food was a different color too!

'Does it taste different too or is it just a different color?'

Well I definitely wasn't going to eat the food meant for chickens to find out. I'll just have to wait till its dinner time and split some food there if I want to find out. For now, I'll just finish up here and head over to one of my Grandpas to see if he wants anything else done. I locked the gate as I left and headed towards Blue Grandpa. His clothes, skin, and even eyes were all shades of blue. He was filling up the pig's pen with water for them to drink or roll around in. Whichever one they felt like doing.

"I'm done feeding the chickens." I told him.

"Ah ya done already Tiffany? You can go back in the house now. Me and the boy can handle the rest for now. I'll call ya out again when I need ya."

"Kay Gramps. See ya." I pulled out my phone and immediately turned on Princess Vampire.

I paused it at the intro before it could begin because I was really hungry and needed to get some food of my own. In the kitchen, Grandpa and Grandma didn't have much for snacks or modern food like pizza, pizza rolls, macaroni, and stuff like that. They didn't live close to any supermarkets, so they usually cooked whatever they grew on the farm. I brought my own food though to cook and eat that I knew my grandparents wouldn't have! Mom put my food in the deep freezer while I was out in the backyard. I splitting all of my food with my powers and took out my favorite pizza brand and started cooking it in the oven. The one that had normal colors not one of the colored copies.

After putting my food in the oven, I went back to the living room with Mom and Grandma. They were watching some old romance show on tv and talking about other stuff. I sat on the couch with one of my earbuds and was about to watch my show until my food was ready before I remembered what I did in the backyard. I grabbed my phone and split it into 4 phones! I love Penny so much for giving me this power!

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was thinking about doing a 2 part chapter for both Olivia and Tiffany since they got powers from the Kirby system too but I'm kind of unimaginative and lazy. Thinking of situations to develop their characters or personalities while also giving them things to do with their powers is a bit hard.

But anyway we'll be back with Penny in about 3 chapters and tell me your thoughts on Tiffany from what you read this chapter and the previous chapters. I wanna make sure i'm writing her right.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	12. TiffLivia and Their Troubles!

It was night time and I was up on my phone in the living room. Olivia just posted a video of her and her parents drinking and eating at some fancy party. I gave it a heart emoji and started typing a comment on how I would love to be at a party like that right now. Or any party really. I'm glad that since I split my dad and grandpa into four, they haven't been asking me to do anything around the farm.

Grandpas and Dads just got done feeding the animals for a second time a while ago. Mom and Grandma were shocked when they saw all 8 of them coming in the house. I had to explain a second time on how it works and grandma even asked to be split just like grandpa. It didn't take much energy to do what she wanted so I did and after that she and grandpa had weird looks in their eyes. They got in Grandpa's car and drove off somewhere for some reason.

Dad asked to be put back to normal and after I sliced my pizza up into 8 slices, I made four copies of one slice and asked my mom to try a completely black slice of pizza. Even the ham, bacon, and other meats on top of the pizza slice was black. She thought it was another crazy teenager challenge because I was recording her while asking. She sniffed at it and poked it to see if there was anything weird about it besides it being colored black but there wasn't any difference between it and a normal colored slice.

She took a scared small bite and I made a cheer for her bravery! Mom smiled and said it tasted like regular pizza. That was good to find out. I posted the video of my mom trying out the black pizza and got over a hundred likes for it. A bunch of people were asking me what kind of pizza was that, and I only reacted with a 😜. The rest of the day was spent watching Vampire Princess on the couch and playing with my power.

I noticed that my phone was on 15% while I was texting Olivia and Penny in our group chat. My charger was already plugged into the socket behind the couch so I grabbed the wire and was about to stick my charger into my phone but the sound of a terrible squealing scared me so bad, I froze up. It sounded like something happened to the pigs outside but my body was frozen. My heart was bumping like a billion miles per hour.

The light on the stairs came on and dad came down with Grandpa's shotgun in his hand. He looked at me like I was the weird one before going out into the backyard. Seeing my dad going outside made my heart calm down a little bit, I took out the laser pistol I got from Garlax and followed behind him with it set on Submission. It was a sleek smooth silver laser gun. There was a dial that let me switch between 3 different modes: lethal, non-lethal, and submission.

Lethal mode let me shoot through things like a real gun, non-lethal shot laser beams that acted like a strong punch, and submission shocked things. Whatever this thing was messing with the pigs is gonna get the shocking of a lifetime if my dad doesn't deal with it first. We ran towards the pig's pen and an awful smell hit my nose when we made it in. We saw something round flying over one of the pigs. Dad took a shot with his gun and man was it loud!

The thing started flying around and lighting up the pig pen. Its body was glowing with all sorts of colors. Dad took another shot at it but missed the second time. The weird round thing shot a laser beam at my dad and would've killed him if I didn't use my mirror to push my dad out of the way. The red laser beam shot through gate and made a hole through Grandpa's house.

"Thanks Tiffany." He said before aiming his gun back at the alien ball.

He fired again but the metal ball floated in the air, avoiding the shot and charged another laser beam to fire at my dad who was on the ground. I had enough of this thing trying to kill my dad and made a circle of mirrors around it. It couldn't move or shoot anymore lasers without blowing itself up and I brought it towards me. Dad warned me to be careful and I tightened my hold on the thing more.

He got up and looked at what the thing was doing to the pigs before we got here. I was about to look over as well but my dad covered my eyes before I could see.

"Why are you putting your hands over my eyes?"

"This isn't something for a child to see. Let's head back in the house and try and deal with this thing." The serious tone in his voice made me quiet.

He turned me around and uncovered my eyes. We started walking back to the house. Mom was waiting at the porch with the light on in her sleeping robes looking worried as hell.

"Are you two okay? Do I need to call the police? Do you need to go to the hospital dear? You're covered in mud."

"We're fine hun. We handled it and Tiffany's got it under control."

"Yeah Mom. It's some weird alien machine. It came from space."

"So, I definitely should call the government."

"I don't know. Maybe it was lost or something. It isn't trying to hurt anyone anymore after I trapped it."

"We don't know that Tiffany. What it did to those pigs isn't something we can let happen to people."

"I just feel like it wasn't trying to hurt them on purpose though..." I said. I think my technology skill let me understand things dealing with technology more than other people.

"It still killed them. We have to deal with this so that it doesn't hurt anymore people or animals. Maybe we should call the government."

"If you say so dad. It just feels weird." I told him before feeling a sharp stab into my arm and screaming.

The alien machine just stabbed a weird needle into my arm and brought it back into its round body. After taking my blood, it shut off and almost made me drop my mirrors holding it. Dad and Mom yelled and got worried about what it just did to me. They took me in the house and Mom cleaned the leaking blood and put a band-aid on my arm.

Dad wanted me to get rid of my mirrors so he could destroy the thing with his shotgun.

"The shotgun won't work. The shells won't do any damage to it because whatever it is made out of is very tough." I told him.

"What do you mean it won't work? It worked earlier." He loaded up 3 more shells into the shotgun.

I shook my head, "No it didn't, it just knocked into it. It wasn't damaged at all from the bullets." I dropped the metal ball onto the living room's rug and it fell harmlessly, letting us take a good look at it. It wasn't lighting up anymore and didn't move an inch.

Dad kept his gun aimed at it as he rolled it around with his foot and saw that there was no bullet holes or marks on the outside of it.

"What in God's name is this thing?"

"It's from space." I picked it up and started trying to figure out what I could.

"Put that thing down! It's dangerous!" Dad tried to kick it out of my hand but I made a small mirror that blocked his kick.

"It's fine right now Dad. It's shut off. It's doing something on the inside after taking my blood." I told him after getting a feeling with my skill. I also felt a strange tingle in my chest after making that mirror.

"Tiffany Ann Jones. I order you to put that damn thing down right this instance!" Dad shouted.

"I told you it was fine Dad! Just trust me for god sake!" I yelled back, fiddling with the alien device even more.

"Maybe you should listen to your father Tiffany and put the weird alien orb down..." Mom said holding onto Dad's arm.

I rolled my eyes and clicked a tiny blue button hidden on the bottom of the thing. The weird machine turned into strange jello-like liquid and splashed on my arm before heading towards my pocket. I tried to rip it off of me as fast as I could while my dad and mom ran over to help me. But we weren't fast enough and it made it into my pocket.

"It's in my pocket!"

Dad reached into my pocket and tried to get the thing but no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't take it out. I reached in for myself and without even trying as hard as my Dad, my phone came out. It was wrapped around my phone and when I tried to throw it across the living room, it didn't leave my hand. I stood up and put it on the living room's rug and placed my foot down on top of it. I then tried to rip my hand free from the alien slime attached to me and my phone but couldn't rip myself free no matter how hard I tried.

Mom tried to help me by cutting into the middle of the slime with a knife from the kitchen and Dad tried to help me by pulling my arm away but none of it worked and my phone slung back and hit me right on my forehead. Everything went black and the last thing I heard was my parents screaming my name.

'I don't think I want to come over Grandpa and Grandma's place again... Even with my totally krazy powers...'

* * *

"Hihihihihihi! Nobody move a muscle or I can't say you'll be going back home in one piece!" The villain waved his staff around with a purple gem shining at the tip of it.

The high-class party my parents brought me to was interrupted by a mad scientist and his disgusting army of skeletons. The skeletons were dressed like pirates with beards, swords, and hats. They had their swords pointed at the guests of the party while the mad scientist went around stealing everyone's jewelry and money. I had my servants ready to show up behind me. I was next to my mother and father. Mother hugged me close while shaking slightly. Father was holding onto Mother shaking severely.

"Do not worry Mother. I will handle this with my servants." I told her.

She nodded and I felt her grip on me tighten some more. The way that that magical staff glowed purple made me think that it was related to the skeletons. The skeleton's eyes were burning purple flames. If I could take that staff away from him, then maybe I could control the skeletons too. The villain dressed in a white lab coat was still across the room from me. I would have to wait until he's stealing from us before summoning Sparky and Chilly. Sparky would shock him unconscious and Chilly would freeze him solid.

In the meantime, I channeled my magic flowing through my body and made it cycle through me. I increased the speed of the magic as if flowed into my hands and summoning orbs. I didn't understand exactly what I was doing but the calming and powerful feeling it was giving me was making me feel that it wasn't wrong. I could even feel my mother's heart beating while doing this.

"Aieeeee!"

One of Dad's co-workers tried to run away once the crazy scientist wasn't looking at him. The skeleton slashed at his heels and made him fall. It stood over him and stabbed down to try and kill him. I couldn't let someone die under my watch. Even if he was a cowardly fool and ruined my whole plan, that didn't mean I could let him die because of it. With my summoning orb, I summoned a large purple fireball that shot towards the skeleton and burned it into ash.

I broke free of my mother's hold and started throwing fireballs after fireballs at the skeletons, bringing their attention towards myself along with the villain.

"KILL THAT LITTLE GIRL! SHE'S RUINING MY HEIST! MY HEIST!" He screeched.

Everyone in the party started running around in a panic and the skeletons surrounded me. My back was to one of the large windows and I had no chance of escaping from them. I gathered my summoning orbs in my palms and threw them in front of me, summoning Grand Dee and Chilly.

"Everyone! Leave, so that this Princess can deal with this!" I yelled at them. The last thing I saw of my parents was my mother helping the guy who got his leg slashed and my dad looking even more scared than he was earlier.

I hoped that those panicking fools heard me because I could no longer spare any attention to them. The skeletons were closing in and blocking my view of the rest of the party. The tingling in my chest turned into something even worse after summoning those two. I felt like I was on my way of breaking through something. It was bothering me...

Grand Dee used his hands to punch any skeletons near him into pieces. Grand Dee looked like a monkey version of a Waddle Dee but had no tail and was very furry. Chilly used his ice breathe to freeze the skeletons in front of him. Chilly was a snowman with a crown made of ice on his head. The skeletons were slowly being taken care of by my servants. The skeletons were shattered into pieces or frozen into ice cubes by them.

"No! No! No! What are these things!? With this magical staff in my hands how could I lose!? Rise! Rise you useless boneheads and kill that child!" He raised the staff in the air and the gem began glowing a bright purple light.

The remains of the broken skeletons started reforming back together.

"Yes! Rise and get your revenge! I, the great, Reginald won't have his heist ruined by a child!"

I was relieved that his attention was all on me. That meant the party guests could safely leave the building and I wouldn't have to worry about anyone else getting in the way. I still had a good amount of magic left in me just in case Grand Dee and Chilly couldn't take care of these skeletons. I could probably summon 4 more helpers before being drained of all my magic.

"Don't hold back. These things are already dead." I told them.

Chilly slid towards a group of skeletons and used channeled the ice energy in his body. He released the energy out from his body, freezing those skeletons around him into ice cubes. Grand Dee shattered them into pieces with his hands and the two continued to work together to defeat the skeletons but as time went on it seemed like the skeletons were getting stronger. I looked over to see Reginald chanting something with the staff and I focused my eyes on the skeletons.

The magic inside my body went into my eyes and I could see a weird purple color around the bodies of the skeletons. Grand Dee's punches that used to break the skeletons into pieces now took 2 or 3 hits before breaking. I realized what I was doing wrong, I should've aimed for the staff first instead of wasting my time with these stupid boneheads. I picked up one of the swords on the ground and de-summoned my helpers.

The skeletons started slowly heading towards me and the tingling in my chest felt as strong as ever. I channeled my magic through the sword as all the skeletons lined up right in front of me. It felt like something was stuck in my heart and I had to force it out somehow. I gave the sword as much magic as I could so I could get rid of this uncomfortable feeling. The staff was glowing bright and the skeletons were close enough to grab me.

I poured everything I had into this summon and aimed at the staff. From the curved sword's tip, a giant beam of magical energy shot out from it. The skeletons were erased into nothingness and I could feel the magical attack slam against something hard. The weird feeling in my chest was gone as I heard something break across the room. The magic beam disappeared and Reginald was lying in a pile of glass unconscious holding the faintly glowing staff. I don't even know which summon allowed me to do that. None of the things I could summon before let me summon a laser. Did my power just rank up like Penny said?

I was out of magical energy so; I couldn't summon one of my helpers. To make up for this, I kept the sword I took from one of the fallen skeletons and walked over to the criminal. I took the faintly glowing purple gem and pocketed it. I had a feeling that something with this much magical energy should be used by a Princess for the betterment of the galaxy. Who knows how much damage could happen if this got into the hands of someone with a brain?

My mother burst into the room like a superhero with my father hanging around her waist. She looked at me and ran towards me to check for any wounds.

"Honey pie... You're okay...!" My father smiled still wrapped around Mother's waist.

My father was a pathetic man but I still cared for him a great deal.

"Of course, I'm fine. As the future Princess of the Galaxy, I can handle troublemakers like this without even blinking." I crossed my arms.

"Guess which princess is getting to buy whatever she wants from the store for not getting herself hurt."

I refused to answer but the smile forcing itself on my lips told my mother exactly how happy I was to hear that. We left the ballroom and went into the yard with the rest of the party guest and the police officers.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What just latched onto Tiffany's body! What kind of weird alien technology would need to bind itself to a host and what could this possibly spell for the future of Tiffany?!

^ This is basically what Tiffany's laser gun looks like but get rid of the gold and those bumps at the handle. and add a dial that you can twist on the side of the gun near the back.

Olivia has just found herself a strange gem with the power to raise the dead! But I wonder... Is that all its truly capable of?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	13. Penny and the Walk Outside!

It was time to contribute to my local community! Grandma told me that a true hero does more than just beating up bad guys and lazing around the house like a lazy sack of potatoes. I should use my powers to make my local area a better place to look at, to live in, and to enjoy! If I was being honest though, I just think she wanted me out of the house. Maybe asking her to make a restaurant with her cooking skill throughout the week actually made her decide to start thinking about it! And with me there, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on getting the restaurant started up! That makes sense!

Along the sidewalk, there was only the sights of cars driving down the street, grass softly blowing in the wind, houses, and people walking about. Hmm... This view could use a few more pretty flowers! Don't I have a rose growing skill or something?

**[Flower Creation (Roses) (Rank F)]**

Yep! That's the one! I used the energy in my body and started to grow rose seeds in my hand. The seeds slowly popped out from my hand and as I walked along the sidewalk, I threw the seeds on the grass. Pretty sky-blue roses rose from beneath the grass and showed off their cuteness and beauty. I even hummed a little song like those princesses from the movies. It was too bad there were no birds or wild animals around to listen to my demands and follow under me! I still don't understand how singing could make forest animals nice, kind, and want to listen to you.

While I was walking, I saw Mister Jekins trying to bring in a package to his house. He looked like he was having trouble picking up that big box, I should help him out! What hero would stand by and watch as an innocent elderly citizen needs help?!

"Hey Mister Jekins! Can I help you with that?!" I waved from the sidewalk.

Mister Jekins always keeps his lawn nice and cut. I wonder if he has a grandchild that does it for him because I don't think he has a lawn mower.

"Is that you Penny?! If you don't mind dear, I could use some help over here. My body ain't how it used to be anymore..." He stopped trying to lift the package and smiled at me.

"No problamo, Mister Jekins! I'm going around the community to try and make it better for everyone!" I walked up his driveway to his porch instead of walking on his lawn.

Grandma told me that I shouldn't walk on people's lawns if they are cut nicely. It's rude and they put a lot of work making their lawns look pretty and neat. If they don't care enough to cut their lawns it was fine to walk on it though. I don't think my grandma likes lazy people. Maybe that's why she told me to get out the house today... I was just rolling in my room listening to videos.

"Aren't you sweet Penny? I wish more people were kind like you, lass. It seems like the world is becoming worse and worse as I get older. Every time I put on the news something bad is always happening." He sighed.

I picked up the package without any problems.

"Don't worry Mister Jekins! I'll make sure that the world will be better than ever! I'm a superhero now." He told me to place it on his couch.

Bending over was a challenge for people as old as him he said. Putting it on the couch where he can open it while standing was good enough. I put it on the couch and even cut it open for him with my Razor Blades power. I made sure not to look in the package though. Grandma told me to make sure to mind my own business and not look through other people's stuff.

"Thanks for opening that for me Penny. Now I don't have to go in the kitchen for a knife."

"You're welcome Mister Jekins! See you around!" I waved goodbye and started walking out of his house. "And if you need any more help just ask!"

"Will do Lass. Have a good day." He waved goodbye and closed his door.

After helping Mister Jekins, one of the things he said made me think about a certain place. One of the parks in the city used to be the hangout place for all the kids in the community but once a gang started hanging out there and scaring people away, it's been a hangout for gangsters and the big kids. I wanted to go over there and teach them a lesson but it wasn't like they were really causing any trouble for anyone or doing crimes.

If I grew flowers all around the park, I'm sure they wouldn't want to hang out there anymore and the kids can come back and play on all the playground stuff! Everyone knows that flowers are for girls and bad guys hate pretty things. With a new goal in mind, I set my way towards the playground park! Along the way, I was still growing roses anywhere I saw green. To make it a bit more fun, I made myself a jester ball and started balancing myself on it and walking down the sidewalk on it. Doing this helped me get experience for 2 skills at once! Flower creation and my balancing skill!

I was thinking about planting spiky vines around too but realized that they might hurt people if I planted too many. They also didn't look as pretty as the roses. Maybe I could plant them if I wanted to keep someone out of somewhere or defend against bad guys like a spiky vine fence! Like a tower defense game or something but I could only make vines to keep the bad guys out!

I rolled up to the playground and saw plenty of older people dressed in black or wearing hoodies and smoking in the park. They were split up in a bunch of little groups either talking together or looking at me. The grass in the park wasn't taken care of and was tall enough to reach my knees if I was on the ground right now. Most of the fun stuff looked worn down, dirty, or broken. The ground was littered with all sorts of trash. Cigarettes, empty bags of chips, empty cans and bottles, and even more stuff.

The first thing I'll do is get rid of all this trash! It looked like a public dump and smelled terrible too. All I could smell was nasty cigarette smoke and dog poop! I hope I won't roll into any dog poop while I'm working on this stuff. I'd actually scream.

"Time to get to work!"

I wanted to cut the tall grass so that I could see all the trash around the park but there were too many people around to cut how I wanted. If they weren't around, I would just send my razor blades flying out of my body and control them to cut all the grass. But since there were people around, I couldn't do that but I didn't have enough control with that skill to make sure I didn't accidentally hurt someone.

So, I got off my ball and started getting rid of the trash. I used my black hole power to get rid of any trash I picked up. With this power, I didn't need to carry around a bag or put it in a dumpster! It was totally good for the environment! It felt good to clean up this park. I thought it would be boring because of how lame cleaning my room is but with my powers cleaning is totally fun! Oh, is that a crushed beer can? Get black holed! Oh my, is that a plastic bag from the gas station? Kaboom! Get blown up with my bomb generation power!

I couldn't keep myself from smiling as I got rid of the trash around the playground. Up ahead was a group of high schoolers, I didn't speak to them and just kept cleaning whatever trash I could find. I was also spreading rose seeds all over the park too.

"Are you glaring at us? Fix your eyes before I make you kid." A punk looking girl told me.

I turned around and got rid of another candy wrapper before saying, "Losers."

"What did you just say kid!? Say that again. I dare you!" A blonde-haired kid yelled at me.

I turned around and faced them.

"LOSERS!" I pulled my eyelid down and stuck out my tongue.

They didn't like me calling them losers. One of the boys actually got up and stormed over to me. I wasn't scared though. I'm a superhero. What could a bully do to me now? He tried to grab me by my collar. I didn't want to be picked up like that so I slapped his hand.

"What? Are you gonna bully a little girl?"

He pushed me on the ground and now it was fair game to show him a lesson about bullying people. Before he could walk back to his friends, I tripped him with my foot and laughed at him. When he got up with dirt and grass on his face and hair, he was really angry. I wasn't scared of him though. He can become as red as he wants too.

"Gonna hit me Tomato Face? Huh are you angry you got tripped by a girl?"

"Come on Patrick, she's just some stupid fucking kid. This ain't worth getting so worked up over." One of his friends said.

"I'll teach this stupid fucking kid to mess with her elders. Next time she'll show the proper respect she needs to give." He walked towards me with his fists balled up.

None of his friends tried to stop him and I guess I couldn't be blamed for what happens next either. He tried to punch me in my head but I soccer kicked him right in his leg before he could hit me. He screamed like a little girl and fell back on the ground.

"Pfft! Maybe next time you should try to be nicer to people loser!" I laughed.

He stayed on the grounding sucking in his teeth and holding his leg. I walked past him and continued my duty as a hero and citizen. Getting rid of the trash around the park. None of his friends caused any trouble with me and I was free to clean up till the sun was about to go down. I had to start heading back home now and would have to finish cleaning up the playground over the next few days.

The street lamps were turning on around this time as I headed back home. There wasn't anyone but me on the sidewalk from what I could see. Oh yeah, I was back on my jester ball riding down the sidewalk. Gotta use every chance I can to rank up my powers. If I could level up too it would be totally awesome! I wonder what level I would be right now if I could level up with my system?

Probably like level 999 or something cool like that. Olivia would be level 1 because she leaves everything to her helpers to do and Tiffany would be level 10 because she got some exp from my wins. Olivia didn't get any exp because her summons get them instead. They do work hard and look pretty cute. They deserve it.

On my way back home, I noticed a black car slowly driving down the road. It looked like one of those cars that government people would ride in cartoons. They don't really drive cars like that do they? I wonder if Olivia would know... Although she's pretty obnoxious, she's also the smartest girl in our class. She gets nothing but straight A's all the time! I used to think that she cheated when we were younger but as I got older, I saw how much she studied like a nerd at home.

I pulled out my phone and started texting her if government agents really do ride in black cars like in the cartoons in our group chat. She was online so, it shouldn't take too long for her to get my message. In only a few seconds, the app told me she was texting a message right now. She typed a simple no and then called me an idiot.

I'm not an idiot! It was an honest question! How could I know if they did or didn't!? This black car behind me is pretty freaking suspicious! Why is it driving so slow on the road at night time? Anyone could be confused by it! It even had tinted windows so I couldn't see who was inside! I started typing a message back about how I'm not an idiot and if they didn't all drive-in black cars why would tv shows, movies, and cartoons show that they do?

We then got into another argument in our group chat. I was almost on my way back home and could recognize where I was going without even raising my head. Most of my attention was focused on my phone and trying to prove how I wasn't an idiot and Olivia was the idiot instead for thinking that they couldn't sometime drive black cars. She thinks that because everyone expects them to ride in black SUVs that they definitely wouldn't drive in anything close to that stereotype. What kind of sense does that make?!

Like if a FBI agent drove in a red, white, or silver car people would just be confused. Like are they working right now or off work? Plus, wouldn't it look silly if a bunch of scary FBI agents dressed in black suits and stuff came out of some colorful car? Government agents are supposed to be intimidating and scary! Olivia is just being stubborn and doesn't want to admit that she's the idiot and I'm right.

I suddenly felt a strong pull around my waist, I was dragged from my jester ball and a cloth with a funny smell on it was placed over my mouth and nose. I tried to scream and break free from the strong hands grabbing me but everything was getting blurry. I used my needle power and grew needles all over my body to free myself. I heard deep manly voices cursing and I looked around only to hear a soft pew sound.

"That should keep her sedated until we get her back to the base."

A tranquilizer dart was sticking out of my chest. Did those guys in black suits just shoot me...? Why couldn't I use my powers how I wanted? Why did they shoot me with that...?

I felt very tired and sleepy. My needles went back inside me and all my energy was gone. I just wanted to lay down and take a nap. I could barely make out any of the government guys in front of me. I hope Grandma doesn't get angry that I will get back home pretty late today...

"Target neutralized. We're bringing her in, over."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:BOOYAH BABY! Hell yea we got some crap going down for a few chapters!

It looks like Earth's government wasn't a bunch of blind idiots that didn't take notice of a super powered young girl and possibly her friends!

I wonder what do they have planned for her?

How will Penny manage to get out of this?!

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	14. Penny and the Kidnapping!

The first thing I heard while I was waking up was the voices of a bunch of people around me. I tried to open my eyes but everything was so blurry for some reason. I'm still really tired... What even happened to me? Why can't I move my arms? Why is my body so cold? What am I even laying on right now? It feels like I'm lying on the bathroom tiles at home because of how cold it is. Maybe I just got really sleepy after a bath and fell asleep right on the floor. Grandma probably invited some people over to try and help build her restaurant. That's what those voices were, probably... I hope I closed the door at least before falling asleep. If someone saw me butt naked sleeping on the floor, I'd actually die.

"The subject is awakening. Everyone head out of the room. She might use her abilities to try and escape. Call in the soldiers on standby."

Soldiers? Subject? What is he talking about? I blinked my eyes quickly to get the eye crust out of them and finally could see something. I was in some sort of all white room with a bright light above me, it was hurting my eyes and I tried to put my hand in front of my face but I forgot. I couldn't move any part of my body except my head. It was like my whole body was strapped to something! I looked down at my body and saw that I actually was trapped to some sort of metal bed and I was actually freaking naked!

"What the heck is going on here!? Where am I?!" I started trying to free myself from the metal cuffs.

**[Sudden Quest Added!]**

**[You have been kidnapped by a mysterious group of people that don't care about what you have done or who you are! Break free from your restraints and escape from your capturers.]**

**[Rewards: 5 Maxim Tomatoes, Sleep (Power), Escapist (Perk), 25 Tickets]**

**[Bonus Objective Added!]**

**[Punish the evil doers for drugging and kidnapping you! Make 0/100 enemies pay for their vile actions as a righteous young hero of justice!]**

**[Rewards: Attack Potion, Dash Shoes, Mini Security Laser (Weapon)]**

"Penny Bloom, I'd suggest against trying to break free from those cuffs. Those cuffs are made out of the strongest metal on Earth." An intercom was placed in the corner of the room. The voice came from out of it.

"Shut up! Why did you kidnap me?! Why did you weirdoes take my clothes off!? Who are you working for?!" I still struggled to free myself with just my body's strength.

"We have decided that your powers are far too dangerous to leave in the hands of a simple child. That power should be used by the CIA for the betterment of Earth."

"CIA?! There's no way that some bad guys like you are part of the government! The CIA I know wouldn't kidnap an innocent girl!" I lied. I honestly didn't know if the CIA would do something like this because all the movies, tv shows, and cartoons show them as bad guys or just not on the same side as the good guys.

All they care about is themselves and making the government stronger by doing bad things to people that don't deserve it. Kind of like what is happening right now! Is it true though? Are they really part of the government? I'll just have to find out for myself once I get out of this place. I shot out curved razor blades from my body and cut through the metal cuffs holding me to the table.

"The subject is trying to escape. Send in the soldiers to sedate her so that we can get back to testing and retrieving more samples."

I freed myself from the bed and heard plenty of men coming. I only knew because of the sound of their stomping boots. I didn't have enough time to try and figure a way out, I didn't even know where I was! But I could take care of one issue bothering me. I used the energy in my body to create a vine seed in my hand. It slowly grew out of my palm and wrapped around my lady parts so that I wasn't completely naked anymore and by the time it was finished wrapping the important parts, the soldiers came in.

They all looked part of the military and had scary guns pointed straight at me! I balled my fists and glared at them while getting ready to fight back and protect myself. We stood straight across from each other. Grown men with guns pointed at me and me with energy arrows being infused with lightning circling around my body. Guns in the wrong hands only hurt people, and these guys are exactly the wrong people to have them if their pointing them at me.

"SEDATE HER ALREADY! DID WE HIRE YOU FOR NOTHING!?" The scientist voice screamed from the intercom.

Instead of letting them take the first move, I did it instead. Bullets move really fast and I don't think I could react to a bullet just yet. I teleported in the middle of them and shot out my lightning arrows outward, making sure to hit every soldier inside.

"SHE CAN TELEPORT! FIRE FIRE FIRE!" One of the soldier's shouted.

His command came too late though. Every single one of the soldiers were shocked and paralyzed from my lightning arrows. They could only twitch and groan on the floor now. I left them on the ground and headed towards where they came from. The room was completely abandoned and from inside it I could see the room I was just in from the other side! When I was inside, I could only see the white walls.

The door where the scientist voice escaped from was still open. He must have ran after seeing me deal with those guys. Ah! There's my stuff! Well some of it anyway... None of my clothes were in this locker but my Jumbo candy and stamina potion was! I grabbed them both and ran out of the weird watching room to find myself running down a long corridor. It looked like I was in some underground base ran by the CIA or military. As I was running around the long hallways, the sound of an alarm suddenly blasted in my ears.

"CODE RED! I REPEAT, A CODE RED INCIDENT HAS OCCURRED! THE SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED CONFINEMENT AND TRYING TO ESCAPE! ALL HANDS-ON DECK PREPARE FOR LOCK DOWN AND PREPARE TO NEUTRALIZE THE SUBJECT FOR SAFETY!" The scientist voice from earlier screamed.

I tried thinking of my house and teleporting there but I didn't have nearly enough energy to pull off something like that. I couldn't even teleport back to the surface because I didn't know where in the heck I was or where the surface was! It looks like I have to find my own way out on my own. Hopefully there's an elevator or something around here to take me up.

This place was built like a freaking maze! It's been like 5 minutes since I've been running around and I still can't find an elevator or steps leading up. I'll have to figure something else out rather than just running around blindly.

"Why couldn't there be one of those 'you are here' maps in this place? Adventure Land has them to help people from getting lost. There's no way these bad guys could remember this whole place without constantly getting lost."

The sound of someone yelling brought me out of my thoughts. Maybe whoever is yelling can tell me the way out of here after a nice beating. Any group evil enough to kidnap a hero deserves to have their henchmen punched at least once. I followed the sound of the yelling and when I arrived it was filled with bad guys. Behind them, I saw the elevator leading somewhere up. If it was just the elevator, I'd be so glad but standing between me and the elevator was dozens of military guys aiming guns at me from down the hall hiding behind cover on both the left and right side.

"GIVE UP PENNY BLOOM! YOUR LITTLE ESCAPE ATTEMPT HAS FAILED! LET US RESEARCH THE MYSTERIOUS ENERGY IN YOUR BODY AND USE IT TO STRENGTHEN OUR MILITARY FORCES! IT IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF HUMANITY!"

"I'll never let my power fall into hands of villains like you!" I channeled most of my energy to the back of my throat as the guns fired at me.

"HAAAA!" I used my mouth laser skill.

My laser vaporized the bullets and tunneled down the hallway in a sky-blue colored beam. The army men were knocked into the walls from the power coming off my beam and I used this chance to escape into the elevator. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could while the soldiers were still stunned from my laser attack. The scientist who threatened me tried to stand in my way by pointing a gun at me. I created a jester ball and infused it with lightning before kicking it towards his gun.

The ball was too fast for him to react and it shocked him like crazy. I managed to get inside the elevator doors and I closed it behind me by pressing the 1st floor button. Whatever strange hideout I was in, it wasn't made by any normal bad guy group. It went down at least 200 floors! They had me trapped on the freaking 200th floor like I was some sort of ancient creature that needed to be sealed for its terrible power of evil!

I used the chance while I had it to try and recover my stamina and energy back. I still couldn't believe that the CIA kidnapped me instead of some secret villain group. A villain group couldn't hire so many military guys, could they? Why would the CIA even try to take my power away from me? Could they even take my power away from me? I'm a superhero though... Why would they try and stop me from helping people?

Have I broken some law or did something bad? I only wanted to use my powers for good and help protect people from bad guys. There can't be something about that that would make the CIA want to kidnap me, right? Ugh! This is just all so confusing! Dealing with all of this on my own is so stressful!

I hope Olivia and Tiffany are okay. Knowing Olivia, she probably would've already made a plan for something crazy like this to happen or something. And even if she did get taken like I did, there's no way she wouldn't be able to get out with her summons. Tiffany couldn't be trapped in a place like this even if they cuffed her down like they did me. She could travel between her mirrors and would probably just teleport back to the surface.

I wish my teleport was that strong but I guess I'll have to do some more training with my powers. This won't be the only time someone comes after me for my powers. Superheroes are always facing troubles because of their powers! This is just something I'll have to prepare for and get used to as on my journey to become the Hero of the Universe.

The elevator was finally reaching the 1st floor. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to somehow find my way back home. My phone was still somewhere down there but I could always get a new one. It wasn't worth the danger of going back down there just for my phone. My wings came out of my back as the door opened and my jaw nearly dropped from what I saw waiting for me.

"Thought you were going somewhere little girl?" The scientist guy from earlier somehow made it to the surface before me!

And that wasn't all! There were like hundreds of military guys aiming at me with their weapons along with tanks, helicopters, and even snipers! My fear of dying and guns drove me into eating my Jumbo candy. I crunched it with my teeth in seconds and ate it whole, then soon after felt my body changing... I stepped out of the elevator and everything started getting smaller. No wait... I was getting bigger! The jumbo candy made me into a giant and totally invincible!

I could even reach out with my hands and grab the military helicopters shooting me with bullets. Going on a Godzilla-like rampage would be easy but if I wasn't careful, I could possibly kill someone. These guys may be villains but that didn't mean I wanted to kill them. Could the police even arrest the military and CIA? Who could punish these guys for their wicked ways?

Now wasn't the time to worry about something like that... The tanks and guys on the ground were now trying to shoot my eye out with tank shells and bullets. I spat out an ice bomb that slowly grew giant just like me with my power. I couldn't even hear the guys on the ground because I was so high up from the ground. I ignited my ice bomb and with a gigantic boom! Everything was frozen around me. I made sure to catch the frozen helicopters before they could fall and crash to the ground and placed them gently on the ground. The desert from before now looked like something from Antarctica with all the ice and snow around.

The ice bomb didn't affect me because Jumbo Candy made me both big and invincible for a short time. Its effects were fading away now because I was shrinking back to my normal size. I looked around at all the frozen statues and made sure to check if they were still alive with my telekinesis. My telekinesis could go through the ice and after that I could sense if their hearts were beating or not. I was relieved to find out they were all still breathing just fine.

**[Sudden Quest Completed!]**

**[You have managed to break free from the secret military hideout and escape without a single bruise! Good going junior hero!]**

**[Rewards: 5 Maxim Tomatoes, Sleep (Power), Escapist (Perk), 25 Tickets]**

**[Bonus Objective Completed!]**

**[You have punished 300/100 enemies for trying to bring harm to a young defender of justice! The might of those who follow the righteous way of a hero can never go easy on evil!]**

**[Rewards: Attack Potion, Dash Shoes, Mini Security Laser (Weapon)]**

**[Mouth Laser has reached Rank E!]**

**[Energy consumption has lessened]**

**[Bomb Generation has reached Rank E!]**

**[Can now generate time bombs!]**

**[Vine Generation has reached Rank E!]**

**[Can now generate poison through vines and spikes!]**

Holy fricking crap that was a lot of rewards! I had to carry it all with my telekinesis skill or they would've dropped onto the ice below. To make it easier on myself, I created two jester balls with the rewards all clumped up and had them placed inside the jester balls! Now I just had to carry the two jester balls with my telekinesis instead of a bunch of little stuff with it. The Jumbo Candy was the best candy I've ever ate and that wasn't because it made it huge and invincible. It tasted soooo good too!

What my sleep power could do was instantly put in my head. It let me fully control when I wanted to sleep, how long I wanted to sleep, and even let me heal while sleeping! I could even generate a green nap cap that could cause other people to fall asleep if I could put it around their head! I could also make snot bubbles that could hurt people if it gets large enough! Totally awesome Kirby power up!

The escapist perk said that whenever a need to escape arises for me, I would have my agility slightly increased. So that was nice to have. Hopefully I won't get into situations like that often though. A hero doesn't run away! A hero faces all challenges head on! But that was enough about my rewards and skills. It was very cold in the desert at night.

I brought my wings out and started flying in the air, I had no idea what I should do with all these frozen army guys. Maybe I should leave them frozen for a few years since I'm not sure that they will get in trouble for this at all. Hmm. Maybe I'll come back later to free them after I think on it some more. I should ask Luudle how long should someone go away for trying to kill a young girl, kidnapping a young girl, and stripping her naked.

I flew away and tried to find out just where in the heck I was taken. There was nothing but desert for miles out here. I wish I had my phone so that I could use the GPS and find out where I was but I had nothing but the vines covering my body and my two jester balls. The vines actually felt pretty nice on my skin and actually warmed me up from the cold desert temperature.

I still couldn't find any signs of people or of a town or city nearby. I guess I could train my skills to pass the time. It isn't like there is anything else for me to do. As I was flying, I started using many of my skills along the way. I dropped rose seeds from my toes that dropped into the sand below, I created arrows made of my energy to rotate around me with some of them being infused with my ice infusion skill and the other being infused with my lightning infusion skill, and I generated jester balls to fall from my stomach along with dud black bombs.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright! Quite an exciting chapter for me to write, i hope it was exciting for you all to read too! With action-packed dramatic chapters like these i wish i knew of a way to somehow lengthen them longer than a single chapter to like over 3 or 5 chapters. It seems so idk disappointing or lacking to have all this excitement last for only one chapter.

If you have any ideas please share them with me in the comments! I'd like to get better at writing mini-arcs or arcs in general. Still basically a giant fucking noob at this writing thing so bear with me everyone.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	15. Olivia and the Job Offer!

"Wow honey, you managed to hit the center of the tree in only a few tries!" My dad clapped.

"It's thanks to one of my knights for teaching me so well." I patted the head of the Bow Dee nodding his head at me.

I was in my backyard with my father and two of my helpers. Bowby and Bow Dee. Bowby is a servant in the form of a bow. Bow Dee is a waddle dee that is skilled in using the bow. I've decided to teach myself better ways of protecting myself and those around me. A princess that only relies on people around her is a terrible princess. A true princess is one that can take care of herself and all of her people. My goal is to become that ideal princess and rule over the Universe with peace and harmony.

I continued to practice with Bow Dee and Bowby while my father watched over me. It would be dangerous to let a girl my age practice with weapons without any adult supervision. Mother put Father in charge of making sure I didn't get hurt since she was sleeping in today. She works the night shift at the hospital so she's always tired in the morning. It won't be till the evening till she's ready to be awake. My father works at home as an animator online like cartoons on tv.

He said I wasn't allowed to see his cartoons and I had to wait till I was 18. I didn't know why I had to wait till I was 18 to see some cartoons and my father refused to answer me and just kept saying that it wasn't something for little girls to see. I had a suspicious feeling that my father was drawing something gross, but I have no idea what. Maybe it's like one of those stupid boy shows that Penny likes to watch. The shows where its filled with a bunch of boys doing stupid gross stuff for the entire episode. Farting, burping, peeing, playing in mud, making trouble, saying dirty jokes, and that type of stuff.

Ah, my aim is getting better. I haven't been missing the tree anymore and can now at least always hit the edge of the bark. I would like to continue practicing my archery but Bowby was looking exhausted.

"Thank you for your hard work Bowby." I let go of him and he started floating in the air while smiling at me. Bow Dee nodded at him with a serious expression and I soon de-summoned him and summoned Parasol Dee.

Parasol Dee was the first girl helper I've summoned. I could tell she was a girl because she had a pink bow on top of her head and long eyelashes. Her personality was completely different from her appearance though. She was a serious and strict helper. She was also another one of my teachers in helping me become a better princess.

Parasol Dee and Bow Dee nodded at each other once she got summoned and Bow Dee went over to sit by my dad who was on his laptop. Parasol Dee handed me her umbrella and then somehow magically made herself another one. The umbrella was a white and red stripped star tipped parasol. I planned to carry this around and use it to defend myself like a knight would always carry around a sword.

The reason why I chose to train with the umbrella over a sword is because I don't believe a princess should hold something as boyish and rough as a sword. That also goes for axes, spears, and using my fists. An umbrella is regal, elegant, and dignified. It can be carried around and no attention could be brought to it. A bow also shares some royal and girly traits that I believe would be acceptable for a princess to use.

Parasol Dee tapped the ground with the tip of her umbrella. That was the signal for me to begin our sparring. I ran towards her and thrusted my parasol towards her small body. She smacked my weapon into the air with a single hit and motioned for me to pick it up. I did as she said, and she motioned with her hands telling me to make sure to have a tight grip on my weapon. I nodded and we started again.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Bow?" I asked my daughter's strange creature. It waved its hand to the side, telling me no.

"Ah, I see... Well that's fine." I went back to work drawing another submission for one of my highest donating patrons.

Ever since my daughter got superpowers from her friend, it feels like life hasn't been the same for us at all. At first, I was terrified of Olivia and her little monsters. It was just so shocking to suddenly find out one day that your daughter has superpowers. Being able to conjure purple fire balls, numerous little monsters that are willing to serve her to their dying breath, electric balls, magical cannons, and summon crystal apples is not something any parent could expect their child to do. Being terrified of her is a natural course of action, right?

Do you know all the ways someone could abuse a power like that? I do! I would totally abuse the hell out of a power like that when I was her age! I would've become an unstoppable little villain if I had her powers back then. I guess I'm lucky I got her hooked on all those princess shows and movies when she was a baby. Now all she wants to do is become a princess of the universe or something like that. If she watched all the crap, I watched growing up there's no telling what kind of little girl she could've turned out to be.

She's definitely turning out better than me. I'm lucky I have Pam here to help me with raising our beautiful little girl. Even when she's training with strange little monsters to get stronger, at least it's something productive and good for her body. I was always in the house playing games or trying to get out of doing work. I never exercised and ate healthy. Olivia is always moving around nowadays and always eat her vegetables.

Oh, Olivia managed to finally dodge her teacher's attack. I was about to congratulate her on her progress, but her teacher followed up on her last attack and smacked her on the head with her umbrella.

"Good try sweetie! I can tell you're definitely getting better!" I told her.

I couldn't see her reaction as she covered her face with her arms, but I heard the doorbell ringing. I wonder who that could be. Closing my laptop on my lap, I headed back inside the house through the sliding patio door.

* * *

What does he think he's doing cheering me on like that? Doesn't he know how embarrassing it to hear your father cheering you on after you just made a mistake? Parasol Dee was making sure I understood not to celebrate too early again. I didn't wish to be hit in the head after feeling proud of myself again so, I dutifully followed her instructions like a good student.

We continued our practice a little longer and could feel myself actively improving. It was just like when Bow Dee was teaching me early with Bowby. I feel like if I continue to practice, I'll steadily improve. I didn't know if this was because of the power that Penny gave me or this was something I could have always done and just never knew until now.

"Sweetie! Could you come in the house for a moment?!" My father yelled.

I bowed to both Parasol Dee and Bow Dee.

"I shall excuse myself for a moment." I bowed politely like a princess should and de-summoned them before joining my father and mother at the front door.

At the front door were 2 men dressed in business suits wearing sunglasses and showing off their shiny badges.

"We would like to talk to you for a moment about your daughter. Can we come in?" The taller guy asked.

"You're not here to take my daughter, are you?!" Father tightly gripped me behind his back while shaking.

"Show me your warrant before you even think about stepping inside my house." My mother stood up to the two.

"I believe you are mistaken Mrs. Waters. We haven't come to take your daughter from you or anything. If anything, we would wish to make good relations with your family for the good of the country." The shorter guy spoke up.

My mother still stared at them with her hands on her hips. It looks like she wasn't convinced entirely if they had good intentions or not.

"Mr. and Mrs. Waters, I can see why you are nervous. Two strange men from the government came to your house and are wishing to come inside and talk to you about your daughter who seems to have recently acquired supernatural abilities." My parents froze at this statement, but the government guy wasn't finished yet.

"But believe me, we do not plan to get on bad terms with your family and only want to make a deal with her. I'm Agent Carl and this is my partner Agent Trevor." The shorter one said.

It looked like my mom still didn't want to let them inside our house, but my dad suddenly spoke up.

"We can at least hear them out Pam... They seem like polite enough people."

"Fine. Follow me." My mom crossed her arms and we all headed towards the living room.

I took a seat in-between my mother and father while the agents sat on the other chairs opposite from each other.

"You have a beautiful home." Agent Trevor complimented.

"What do you want with my daughter? Who do you even work for in the government? Which government organization are you coming from?" My mother asked.

"I'll get to that in a second, but we work for the FBI. We were sent here by the Director after a startling video of your daughter was uploaded online showing off her supernatural abilities. The video in question showed her summoning strange creatures not ever seen before in the wild."

My mother looked at me for an explanation.

"It was at Adventure Land with Penny and Tiffany. A villain showed up and was planning on hurting people. We stopped him with our powers to protect the people. I guess some people decided to record us again instead of running away." I told her. She accepted my answer but had a strange look on her face.

"We would like to ask your daughter, Olivia Waters, to aid us in defending the nation from supernatural threats with the ability she possesses. But in asking her we are also asking you, her legal guardians, for permission to have your daughter join us in stopping these supernatural threats recently popping up. Normally this would be a job for the FBI but for some reason we haven't been able to get in contact with them."

"You're asking us if we will allow our daughter to possibly fight against aliens and people with superpowers?! Are you insane?! She's only 12 years old and you want her to be a government agent and risk her life?!" My mother yelled. She wasn't the most agreeable in the morning without her coffee.

"That's exactly what we're asking Mrs. Waters. The amount of extraterrestrial and supernatural incidents occurring lately are far too much for us simple humans to handle, even with our firearms and technology. We need people like your daughter here or soon we won't be able to handle the threats and protect the United States citizens from harm. Please, if not for the United States then at least for the innocent people that live here..." Agent Carl bowed towards my mother.

"You think I care about other people?! This is my daughter's life at stake here! I would sacrifice the lives of a million people for the safety of my precious little girl!" My mother yelled.

"I don't think a doctor should announce something like that honey..." My father quietly spoke up.

"Quiet Henry." My mother shut him down.

"Yes dear..." My father lowered his head

"Please Mrs. Waters. You can do a lot of good for this country and have your names etched in history as heroes!"

"I don't think you understand Carl... I am not putting my child at risk by allowing her to do something so dangerous! In what world would a parent willingly let their 12-year-old daughter go out and risk her life?!"

Agent Carl and Agent Trevor continued to bow towards my mother.

"Mother. I'm willing to use my powers to help the innocent." I spoke up.

She turned towards me with a shocked look on her face. Agent Carl and Agent Trevor rose their heads and looked at me with hope on their faces.

"Of course, not for free though. A princess like myself cannot go extending her hand for free and a kingdom cannot build without resources. I will discuss with my parents about what I will require from your agency and we'll be in touch soon. Please remember when you see my requirements that I am risking my life with this job. I expect nothing but the most satisfactory treatment and terms. Good day Agent Carl and Agent Trevor." I summoned two Snowls, small snowy owl helpers, and had them pick up the agents and drop them outside our door.

Before they left, they gave us their card and thanked us for at least hearing them out.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie? I know the cartoons picture being a hero and helping people out as awesome and cool, but you can get really hurt out there..." My father asked.

"I want to do this, and I will need you to help me practice healing people Mother. One of my powers from Penny allows me to heal people better but I barely know anything about medical stuff. I tried looking online but I only got more confused. If I can use this healing power better, I could make sure that I don't get hurt when I'm helping others."

"This healing power of yours... How does it work exactly?" My mother asked.

"Well I can only use it if someone is hurt."

My mother suddenly punched my father in the arm, and he yelped in pain.

"Show me." She said. I felt like if I didn't show her, I would get punched next... I didn't know my mother was so... violent.

I walked over to my father and took out a band-aid from my pocket. I started carrying around band-aids, bandages, and other stuff to help rank up my healing power whenever I found someone hurt. I placed the band-aid where my father got punched and a purple light shined once it stuck to him. It only shined for about a second after I placed it and then stopped.

"Oh wow that feels nice... It doesn't even hurt anymore!" My father said surprised.

My mother looked like she didn't believe him and punched him in the same spot. He yelped again but then started smiling and laughing.

"Haha it really is a healing superpower! When you hit me the second time Pam, the band-aid sent a weird energy through my body and the pain instantly went away!"

"I guess so... Alright, Olivia it looks like you're going to learn how to help people just like mommy. But first, let's talk about what we're going to take from the FBI. Since you're going to be protecting the world, we definitely can get as much as we want from them."

"Okay, Mother."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, this chapter was mainly to show a different way of how the FBI could've reacted with Penny. Instead of kidnapping her and trying to experiment and test on her like a lab rat, talking it out like rational humans was how the FBI handled it with Olivia.

Originally Penny was supposed to be kidnapped by the FBI and then threatened into working for them because they had her Grandma's life in their hands but i decided to scrap that idea. I definitely could've went somewhere with that idea but i decided against it for some reason. Maybe i'll reuse it in a future arc.

And lastly! Olivia! The now confirmed 12 year old princess will be working for the FBI as part of an experimental youth squad filled with supernatural youths! What do you think she and her parents will request from the FBI? Do you think Olivia is going to get along with her future squadmates? What about Tiffany and Penny?! Why didn't they get asked to joined this mysterious group?

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	16. Tiffany and the Symbiotic Machine!

"Is there any need for all of this secrecy Chief? All of a sudden you just called us out of the blue to come to this meeting and not to tell anyone of our location or where we were going. Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked Cooper. Watch these videos first. Then I will tell you why I gathered you all here."

We were all members of the United States military. Most of the people inside this room were all part of the top brass. So, whatever it is our Commander-in-Chief wants to show us has to be pretty damn important. We were also threatened that if any information about what happens inside this room is leaked outside then we can personally expect a bullet in our heads. I had to let out a surprised whistle at that one. It's been about 20 or so years since I heard something like that from the Chief. Seems like something big has happened somewhere in the world and we're about to get first look at whatever it is.

We all sat around the oval table and looked at the projector at the end of the table. The projector turned on and we all watched the screen.

"Hey guys! It's ya gurl Tiff! I'm here with my besties on this super freaking cold alien planet! Say hi

Besties!"

What the hell was this? Did the Commander-in-Chief accidentally turn on some kid's ViewTube video? The serious look on his face betrayed my suspicions and I continued to watch the video. In the video, it showed the young girl somehow materializing glass mirrors around herself. This caused a few gasps from people but it wasn't until the little monsters and the giant bear-like creature showed up that the entire room nearly devolved into chaos.

The video looked just too real to be faked. The video had such a high quality to it unlike most fake supernatural videos posted on the internet. If it was CGI, then it rivaled with the greatest Hollywood movies out right now because it was hard to tell if those creatures were really digitally made or real! The way that shy little girl interacted with those two orange monsters looked too advanced for CGI plus, how would children their age even be able to do CGI to that level? Unless there was an entire team that deals with computer animations behind this video somehow. I find it hard to suspect something like that but anything else would point to this video being real which would be impossible! Superpowers aren't real! And if they were, we would've already had agents out in the field with them or using them to fight wars!

After the video ended, the Commander-in-Chief continued to show more and more short videos with the girl known as Tiffany Jones. The list of things she was capable of increased as the videos continued on. Creating these magical mirrors with no known limits, jumping into the mirrors and staying inside somehow, being able to split people into 4 identical copies but with alternate colors, and even teleporting between her mirrors! It was absolutely crazy to think that the first superpowered individual was a 13-year-old girl! And she possibly had two other friends that also hold mysterious powers as well! It's too naïve to think that such a thing is a coincidence. Something must have happened to those three that somehow gave them those powers.

"Cooper. Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Chief suddenly asked me.

"If you're thinking about the origins of where those girls got their abilities from then I guess I am." I answered.

"That's also something to think about but no that wasn't what I was thinking. We need to get this girl as one of ours ASAP!"

"How would we do that Commander-in-Chief? We cannot enlist a 13-year-old child into the military!"

"What if we kidnapped her?" Some maniac suggested. The fact that the Chief actually didn't shut him down immediately forced me to speak up about my thoughts.

"I believe placing trusted personnel to slowly get closer to her and attempt to withdraw the information about how she came about her supernatural powers will be a much safer plan." I spoke up.

"Do you know how long that would take Cooper!? It could be years before we get a satisfactory answer from the spy!"

"I agree. If we force her under our control by using her parents as hostages then she could be working for us immediately and as long as we want."

"Hmm..." The Chief hummed.

"Are you blind fools absolutely crazy!? You're suggesting that we threaten and force the first superhuman ever spotted?! A superhuman that's also a 13-year-old girl who has been seen to be nothing but an innocent child who wants to do good with her abilities!? Who knows if what we've seen right now are the current limits to her powers?! Who knows if she might grow exponentially stronger in the future and one day decides to wipe out the United States Military because they forced her into slavery for who knows how many years by threatening the lives of her parents!?" I shouted.

"Heh. Cooper aren't you exaggerating just a bit? She's just some snot-nosed brat." Tommy chuckled at me.

"Yeah Cooper, you're looking far too into this. She is just a kid. Even if she got weird powers, it's not like they'll be any good to her on her own. She needs wise and respectable adults like ourselves to show her the right way of using those useful abilities. Then we can study her body and eventually find a way to create our own superhumans from the tests." Phil sniggered.

"We shouldn't threaten her and just try to figure out the source of her powers. The consequences of getting on the bad side of the first superhuman is far more dire than patiently waiting for one of our personnel to reveal the origins of her powers." I reasoned passionately.

The Chief stayed quiet and looked around the room. Seemingly waiting for anymore suggestions from anyone. There were none besides mine and Phil's. He stood up straight and powerfully excluded the aura of a leader.

"Chief! I'm warning you! Doing what these idiots are suggesting is tantamount to destroying ourselves with our own actions!" I slammed my hand on the table.

"That's enough Cooper." He told me. I had no choice but to sit down and wait for his response. I desperately hoped he didn't choose Phil's idea or I would have to find a way to escape the country with my family for the new few years.

"We will incorporate both ideas." He announced.

"Huh?" I said surprised.

"What do you mean Sir?" Tommy asked.

"I mean what I said. We will do both plans. We will find our most talented child agent that's closest to Tiffany Jones in age and allow her to extract the information from Tiffany herself. However, she only has half a year to get the information or we will go ahead with Phil's plan."

I shot up from my chair again but I couldn't refute against the Chief's idea. Six months was more than enough time for a mission like this, if anything the Chief was being generous to me by giving six months. Normally a mission like this would be three to four months max since the target is a child but it seems the Chief was giving me extra time on account of our long history together. I sat back down in my seat.

"Now that that topic is done with, we must discuss about the Freezing Incident with the FBI."

The meeting went on for a few more hours but all my mind was focused on was Tiffany Jones, the source of her powers, and which agent I was going to send on this very important mission. It wasn't an overstatement to say that this mission will either advance the United States' military prowess or completely destroy it in a few years. Some of these fools might not understand just how potentially dangerous Tiffany Jones's abilities are, but I do. Mirrors are everywhere in this society and her powers being based around them means that there are little ways of stopping her from doing whatever she wants!

I even believe that she could even teleport through phone screens! Do you know how many people have smart phones nowadays? Over 3.5 billion! That's how many! She could theoretically teleport through any of those screens and be anywhere in the world! There's also her possibly being able to split herself into four and also teleporting away through the use of those 4 copies! Who knows if terminating one copy would even do anything to the original as well?!

Coming in today, I did not expect to think that I would suddenly be in charge of the future of America. Maybe I should've taken the day off today...

* * *

"So, what exactly are you?" I asked the weird little alien thing that merged itself to my phone and sent me to the hospital.

"I am Gizmo. I was sent through space with the task of discovering new technology throughout the cosmos." It spoke back in a robot voice.

"If you wanted to learn about technology then why did you attach yourself to me!?" I yelled.

"Symbiotically fusing with a sapient inhabitant will allow me to get in contact with technology created by members of your species faster and more easily." It answered.

"So, you're just using me and then your just gonna leave one day to fly back to your creators? What do I get out of this!? What's stopping me from finding a way to dismantle you?!"

"I can benefit you host! I am capable of many useful functions that will definitely benefit you and your race in the long run."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Gizmo is capable of analyzing any technological creations, copying their designs into its database, create devices copied from database, augment any technology it possesses, and repair Gizmo's form in case of damage!"

"But none of this matters if you're just going to fly off in the future."

"Gizmo can upload information from its database into host's mind!"

I smiled. Now that's what I wanted to hear.

"It's gonna be nice working with you Gizmo. Now let's look up some tech on the internet and get that infomation up in my brain."

"Gizmo will do!"

The new few hours were spent having Gizmo suck up all sorts of things that could be built by people. I also felt like I knew a bunch of stuff I didn't know before! Gizmo hasn't put any info in my head yet but just by watching him search up things, I was learning things alongside him. As the hours went on by, things got easier and easier for me to understand. I sent a message to my home girls and asked them like what the shizz was going on here? Was I always this smart or what?

Livvie asked me what I was talking about and how was I feeling after coming out the hospital. I told her what happened with Gizmo and then she asked me was I sure if he wasn't somehow uploading information in my head without me knowing. I replied back that I didn't feel like he was uploading anything. Penny still wasn't online. It's been a couple days and tbh I was starting to get a little worried.

I sent Livvie a text if we should look for Penny tomorrow. She agreed and wondered what the hell Pennay was up to. She said she was worried if something bad happened to her and it could have been related to the government. I asked why did she think that and she said how she and Penny were talking about government agents and stuff before she stopped messaging back.

"So, are we supposed to like investigate the government or something gurl?" I sent to her.

"I'm going to be working with the FBI soon. I will try to find out anything I can when I go in to see them. For now, try and search for any news online about her or about powers." She sent back.

"Hold up! You're going to be working for the FBI!? How in the hellz did that happen gurl! Spill that tea sis!" I rapidly tapped on my phone.

"Calm down Tiffany. It's not that big a deal. They just wanted to hire me for my powers to punish criminals and help people. Nothing I haven't done already."

"Not a big deal?! Girl! How many people our age do you know that have been hired by the FBI?!"

"You have a point but I still don't think it's worth getting worked up about."

"Livvi, you have no sense of adventure whatsoever."

"Yes I do!"

" Sure whatever you say Queen."

"I do have a sense of adventure! I'll show you when I go into work and take hundreds of pictures."

"I can't wait to see them."

"I'm serious you know!?"

"Anyway! We should visit Miss B and tell her that we're going to look for Penny so that she doesn't get worried."

"I completely forgot, you're right. We should visit Penny's Grandmother tomorrow."

I made a mirror leading into my kitchen and stuck my hand through it, trying to open up my freezer. I took out my cookies and cream ice cream box from it and pulled it through my mirror, bringing it to my room. Having this power was so sick. I'm so glad I got this power.

Eating a tub of ice cream while watching my shows, there's not much that could beat this. Oh! I should post a quick video of this relaxing mood. I picked up my phone from my bed and posted a video on social media of me, my ice cream, and my tv in the background. I'm so glad I'm back home and not over my grandparent's house.

I also didn't get the chance to put my grandpa and grandma back to normal. I haven't seen them since they drove off the farm after being split into four copies each. Mom and Dad haven't talked to me about putting them back to normal or anything so, I guess they were fine being split up into four. Oh, that reminds me. Ever since I found out that I could split objects just like I could split living things, my mom has gone actually cray cray. The fridge, freezer, and deep freezer are filled to the brim with a rainbow of groceries.

My cookies and cream ice cream was actually bright pink copy that looked like strawberry ice cream! I got a few comments on my post about what kind of ice cream I was eating and no one believed me when I said it was cookie and cream flavor. One of the trolls that always comments on my posts said that they didn't even make a pink colored cookie and cream ice cream tub. I told him that he wasn't looking hard enough because it's right there in the picture! He tried arguing some more but my internet buddies took over and defended me, I wasn't gonna respond anymore anyway. I only give the trolls 1 or 2 replies max before ignoring them because I don't need that much toxicity in my life.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: And this is the prelude to Tiffany's experience with the government! Her selfies, snaps, videos, and pictures have all been seen by the government! They have been getting any information about her and her friends that they could. They would've taken down all her posts that showed off her power but a certain someone decided against that! If they started taking down those posts then certain members of the public could get suspicious and start to investigate what type of posts were taken down and why.

BTW, no one on Tiffany's socials really believes shes got superpowers. Only her parents, Olivia and her parents, and Penny. Well and the government after doing a trace on her background and history. They just think she makes really convincing fake videos.

Oh Gizmo! I nearly forgot about the little bugger. He was inspired by the omnitrix in origins but his capabilities were kind of something i made up to complement Tiffany's technology mastery skill for the future.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	17. Penny and the Grems!

"Someone please help us! The town is being taking over by weird monsters!" A woman screamed below me.

I looked at the woman below and realized that something weird was really happening! There were these grey little goblin-like creatures running around knocking innocent people out with their screams and then dragging their bodies away. As a hero, I couldn't just ignore this scene! It would take me longer to get home but people needed saving now!

With my heroic will burning inside me, I flew down towards the town being overrun with the Grems! Yes, I'm calling them that and yes that is what they will be called from now on. Flying above the town, I looked for any safe spots in it. There wasn't any so I guess I had to make one myself, I grew multiple vine seeds out of my hand and threw them around a destroyed home

"Excuse me!" I picked up the lady screaming for help.

"Who are you?!" She asked after screaming almost as loud as the grems.

"I'm a hero and I'm here to help!" I dropped her inside the house.

My vines were growing huge! The Grems won't be able to get through those spikey vines with their sonic screams and if they try to climb over it, they'll be stopped by the spikes. Landing on the ground, I put my wings away and made a jester ball in front of my feet. Three grems noticed me but the rest were still busy attacking the town and its people.

"EVERYONE! COME HERE FOR SAFETY! I WILL PROTECT YOU!" I shouted for any survivors to hear me.

I hoped my voice was loud enough to reach everyone. Now it was time for a good ole game of kickball I'd say. With a small giggle to myself, I kicked a ball into the head of one of the grems coming towards me and it hit it right in the face! The grem was sent flying into the jailhouse and crashed against the bars. His two friends soon joined him in the jailhouse after being kicked with the other jester balls I made.

I saw a few people down the street screaming and running towards me for help. At the speed they were going, they wouldn't be able to reach me before being caught by the dozens of grems behind them. Even if I ran or flew to them, I wouldn't be able to handle that many so quickly. Maybe I should try not running towards them then?

"Help my family please! I don't care about myself but make sure my family is safe!" The man yelled.

"EVERYONE DUCK!" I shouted as I infused lightning energy into my jester ball.

"Super Mega Lightning Ball of Justice, go!" I kicked the ball as hard as I could down the dirt road.

The dad and mom grabbed their children as they dove to the ground together. The grems looked scared as they saw my special move coming right for them and tried screaming at it together with their sonic yells to stop it. My special move wouldn't be taken care of that easily though, my Lightning Ball of Justice cut right through the sonic screams and smashed into the stomach of the grem in the center. Lightning exploded from his body and shocked all the other grems until they all fell on the ground twitching.

"Get up and run to the vine house!" I yelled at the family.

Vine house sounds a lot cooler now that I said it out loud. It's kinda sounds like the place where the cool kids hangout or something. Ah, Penny focus! Town under attack by aliens! It's hero time not thinking of awesome names for your superhero headquarters for the future! I used my telekinesis to carry them inside the house. The roof was blown off and my vines were basically replacements for the walls.

"Wow! Mommy look I'm flying! I'm flying!" One of the children started flapping his arms like a bird.

"Daddy Look! I'm an airplane! Woosh! Woosh!" Their other child held his arms out behind him as I lifted their family up.

"Thank you, little girl!" The dad shouted his thanks.

"Call me Penny! Now stay there while I save the rest of the town and deal with the Grems!"

"Thank you Penny! I won't forget what you did for our family!" The mom said.

"Nothing to it!" I flew down the street, looking for anymore survivors.

I used my telekinesis to lift some of the rubble of the ruined buildings in my search for people. I was really hoping that no one was under these and injured really badly. Because I didn't know any way of helping people from injuries. That's more of Olivia's area than mine. I'm the big guns of our team!

Thankfully, I didn't manage to find anyone in any of the buildings. The rest of this town's citizens were being carried away into the desert by the Grems. It made me wonder why were they kidnapping these people? Did they have some sort of queen or king leading them? Or are they just like goblins in games that just want to do bad and be evil?

I flew up into the air and secretly followed the big group of grems across the desert. None of them noticed me as they carried the bodies of the innocent people further and further into the desert. From up here, I couldn't see anything that looked like a secret hideout or den that these little aliens could hide in. Just where were they going? If they wanted to do something with the people, there wouldn't be able problem just doing it in the town. So, they had to have a reason for bringing these people out here.

The question I needed help with just got answered. The Grems leading in the front used their sonic screams at the sand below them. The sand started to open up into a strange ruin that was underground. The ones leading the group kept screaming so that the ruins would stay open. The rest of the Grems carried the people inside the sand ruin or temple.

I finally learned what I needed to learn.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I shouted heroically as I flew down towards the Grems.

The little aliens panicked and tried to hurry up inside the ruins but I stopped them using my telekinesis. Their bodies froze and levitated as I bunched them all up together in a big ball. This was taking a lot more out of me than I thought it would... I was breathing hard and my hands were shaking even though I felt completely fine a moment ago. Is this because my telekinesis is still at F rank?

Focus! You need to deal with these guys first before thinking about anything else. After bunching them all together, I opened my mouth wide and spat out an ice bomb to freeze them all. The bomb exploded and made them all into a giant ice ball statue. Phew, that was exhausting to try and do. It felt like I just got done playing tag with a cheetah or something.

There wasn't as many people captured as there were grems. It took around 4 grems to carry a normal adult and 2 to carry children. If these people woke up, I can't just hope that they would go back to the town after being carried out here. I would have to put dealing with the queen or king grem on hold until I get these people to safety. If only I had Tiffany's splitting ability! I could split myself into two and have one of me deal with this ruin while the other me takes these people back into town! Even Olivia could have one of her summons lead these people back into town!

I sighed and gave up complaining. No one said being hero would be easy even with superpowers. I tried to figure out a way of carrying all these people back to the town. It was night out and the desert wind was blowing some really cold winds. These people could freeze if I don't think of something quick. Using my telekinesis to carry them all is impossible. After freezing all those grems, I can't pull off something that takes so much energy right now. Teleporting with them was out for the same reason.

I tried hitting my brain to help give me any ideas of how to help these people with my powers but everything I thought it sucked! All my powers could do was hurt someone or help myself! Maybe I shouldn't have picked to get Marx's super power and should've chose someone like Adeleine with her paint skills. She could probably create an army of whatever she wanted and taking these guys back to the town would be so easy.

Or if I had Dark Matter's powers! I could clone myself, shapeshift into something that could carry all these people, and possess people! Anyone of those 3 could help me right now. Clones to carry everyone, shapeshift myself into a bunch of hands or something, or possess these people into helping them make it back on their own and then freeing them from the possession.

I started waking up everyone. Sitting here wondering what to do wasn't helping anyone..

"AHHH! WHERE AM I!? WHERE ARE THE MONSTERS!?"

"Where is my mommy?!"

"Honey! You're okay!"

I waited until I got everyone up before explaining anything. This way I wouldn't have to repeat myself like a million times.

"Hey everyone! We need to start walking back to the town before it gets any colder out here! Follow me, I know the way back!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"Why are we in the desert outside of town?"

"What happened with those monsters from earlier?"

I infused lightning in my hands and made a sharp clap to get their attention.

"I'll answer the questions on the way back! Please follow me for now!" I started walking back towards the tiny town with them following behind me.

I turned around and walked backwards as I faced them to answer their questions.

"I'm Penny. I'm a hero who saved you from the aliens. You're in the desert because the aliens tried to kidnap you and bring you back to their hideout. I froze them into that ball back there." I tried to answer their questions all at once.

Many people looked back at the giant ice ball and let out gasps. If the lightning didn't prove that I was a superhero then the ice ball had to.

"Thank you for saving us!" Many people started thanking me for saving them.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't even got you guys home yet or taken care of the main problem." I was waiting for my energy to recharge itself as we walked through the desert.

"I'm cold..." I sucked in my teeth at the boy's words.

Those were the words I definitely didn't want to hear. Only one of my superpowers could heat something up and it was another F rank power. I didn't want to use this skill because I wasn't sure I could control it safely enough to not hurt anyone but I had to do something! Everyone was basically huddled together trying to ward off the cold.

"I can try and do something about the cold but I'm not too sure it will work out right. Everyone gather around me. I might be able to heat you guys up." I spoke up.

Their faces lit up as soon as I said I could help them. It made me break out into a smile too but this is going to take a lot of focus. They all gathered around me; I told them to give me a little space because I didn't want to hurt anyone trying this. Their faces looked worried but it was either this chance of warmth or the chilly desert winds. I infused lightning on myself and with all the concentration and focus I could muster, I controlled it to only race around my body and not shoot out or go into anything else.

I couldn't even see the faces or hear the reactions of the people around me. Focusing on controlling this lightning energy was one of the hardest things I've ever done. It just wanted do whatever it wanted and zap everything and anything! It was like trying to contain a wild starving animal that smelled delicious food outside its cage and did everything it could to try and get that food. It might be the most tiring thing I've ever done but I wouldn't let my own powers overpower me. I also couldn't let myself hurt these innocent people just because I couldn't control something that was a part of me.

Wait! A part of me? Why in the world was I trying to fight something that was already in my body and mine? That doesn't make sense. It would be like trying to fight against your lungs to force them to breathe. That's not how it's supposed to work! I stopped trying to contain and force the lightning energy surging through my body and let it freely zip through me. The lightning tried to explode and release itself but this time I wouldn't stop it. I just needed to show it where to go.

The lightning wanted to explode outward but I guided it into shooting upwards. A powerful lightning bolt shot out from my head and I could feel myself gaining more control over my lightning energy. It was like something that was once foreign to me was now family. It also felt so much more comfortable to use my lightning power.

**[Lightning Infusion has reached Rank E!]**

**[Affinity with Lightning has slightly increased!]**

"Penny!" I heard someone yelling at me.

"Huh? What?" I opened my eyes to see that we were back in the town and everyone was completely fine.

"Thank you! We're back! You don't need to do that lightning thing anymore!" An older girl said standing a few feet away from me.

"Oh. That's good! I'll be right back!" I flew off towards the vine house.

"Wait I wanted to-"

I flew out of earshot before she could finish and made it to the vine house. I used the last of my energy to move the vines out of the doorway so that the survivors could leave. Now I was officially empty. I couldn't use any of my powers that used energy.

**[Telekinesis has reached Rank E!]**

**[Control over telekinetic energy has slightly increased!]**

"Penny! You're back! Is the town safe?!"

"I brought back the rest of the townspeople. It's safe to come out now."

They rushed out of the house to look for the other towns people and I took to the skies. It was time to deal with the Grems. I might be out of energy but that doesn't mean I don't have other skills that couldn't deal with the Grems. I flew all the way back towards the ruins hidden underneath the sand. During that time, I managed to recover a little bit of my energy back but it didn't matter. I still had that item I could use. My mouth opened wide and a black bomb fell down to the ground. It exploded in a huge explosion that revealed the entrance to the Grem's hideout, I flew in and blocked the exit with vines.

"Now, it's time to deal with some trouble making aliens for justice!" I smiled.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: After writing this chapter, I've been thinking on how i could get to the next big arc but i realized that i don't necessarily need to skip to the big arc so soon. I could definitely just add chapters with Penny, Olivia, and Tiffany lives changing due to their superpowers and the change that the world is having with the sudden mysterious increase of unexplainable creatures, supernatural beings and powers, and the covering up by the government.

So for the next few chapters things will be pretty chill before i decide to ramp things up into the next important arc or mini-arc. When i say chill i mean no off planet stuff, not like no important stuff or filler type stuff. I wouldn't write chapters that have no meaning and are only there so that i could release a chapter. I'm a pretty impatient writer so, it's kind of hard for me to just slow down, explore my characters and setting, and just not have constant action, suspense, drama.

Comment/Review on the story readers and give me ideas on possible adventures/missions/skills/perks/planets/characters/aliens and things you want to see! No guarantees that I will add what you want. But it helps to have ideas out there. Please point out any mistakes you notice or anything you're not clear about. I'll try to answer them and fix them to the best of my abilities.


	18. Penny and the Quars!

I walked down the sandy ruins. There were no lights and it was completely dark. I infused lightning into my hand so that I could see where I was going. It was a straight path forward, the walls were etched with strange drawings and images but I doubted it was made by the Grems. The Grems looked pretty stupid. Any drawings made by them would probably look the same as a finger painting drawn by a kindergartener.

Up ahead, I heard a deep voice speaking in Grem language. I walked towards it without any fear and confronted the boss alien Grem. He was more than 3 the size of the regular grems. With armored plating on his shoulders, head, chest, and shins he looked totally like a boss! The small grems inside were about to charge at me but the boss grem stopped them with a wave of his hand.

He walked up to me and stared down at me, I stared back. I was ready for the fight of a lifetime but I also didn't think that he wanted to fight me. Maybe the little grems were just troublemakers who needed to be punished? They could just be natural menaces but what did this guy want with me though if he didn't want to fight?

Gremmy, boss Grem, handed me a strange device and motioned for me to press the button. This was too dumb to be a trick so, I pressed the button just like Gremmy wanted and a blue holographic image popped up!

"Whoa! Awesome! It's just like one from a sci-fi game!" I shouted.

The hologram suddenly started moving and it showed Gremmy and the little grems running away from some evil alien. The evil alien was turning the Grems into skeletons after his tentacles stabbed them. Gremmy used his sonic scream to blast the evil alien away to give time for him and the Grems to escape on their spaceship. The Grems barely managed to escape even after flying off in their spaceship. The evil alien's tentacles were strong enough to stop them from flying off the dying planet. Gremmy and all the Grems used their sonic shouts together and knocked the evil alien's arms off their spaceship, letting them get away but not without a cost.

Their navigational system was messed up by the evil alien and they were flying aimlessly through space for a while before crash landing here on Earth! It looks like they just wanted to find a safe place to live.

"Why were the little Grems trying to kidnap people though?" I asked.

He pulled out a second device and handed it to me. It looked kind of like a smart watch but all futuristic and cool like. He pushed a button on the side of it and opened his mouth.

"I apologize for the actions of my children. They are an excitable litter and were looking for playmates. It has been some time since they've last seen someone different from them in appearance. Please forgive them." Gremmy answered back in a lady voice!

"YOU'RE A GIRL GREMMY!?" I asked surprised out of my mind.

"I am the last female of my race. The 'Grems' you speak of are all born from me."

"Oh... That sucks."

"Think nothing of it. My goal now is to acquire a mate from this planet and see that my children thrive."

"A mate?"

"One to reproduce with."

"You mean like a boyfriend?" I asked.

"If this 'boyfriend' is something that can help a female produce more litter, then yes."

Yep, she's definitely talking about that...

"I see. I could probably help you guys out as long as you don't try and take any more people away. With the thriving thing not the boyfriend thing. That's Tiffany's thing not mine."

"I would gladly appreciate it. Would you mind explaining what race you are, sex, and age?"

"Hehe no problem Gremmy. You landed on Earth! Here on this planet the main race are humans but there are a bunch of other species here too like dogs, cats, monkeys, fish, birds, and bugs! I'm a girl just like you Gremmy but I'm only 12."

"You are a human?" She asked.

"Yes! Anybody that looks like me is a human."

"What is the age that your race reaches full maturity? Are you considered an adult?"

"18? I think. That's the age where I gotta wait till I'm able to do anything I want on my own. I'm not a grown up yet, I'm still just a kid."

"I see..."

"How many more of these super cool translation watches do you have Gremmy?" I said while fiddling with the watch trying to see how it works.

"That was my only one. I intended to give it to the first important native I met to try and form a peace treaty with them."

"Oh... So, I'm guessing you'll want it back huh...?" I dipped my head feeling a little bit sad that I won't be able to talk to aliens across the universe anymore without it.

"I don't think I'll need it back after all. As long as the rest of your species are willing to talk as peacefully as you, then I don't think it will be a problem to create a new peaceful life here with my brood."

This was the awkward part. I couldn't smile back at her like she was smiling at me because I just got away from one group of my species that wanted to nothing but to take her apart. I definitely couldn't let her get in touch with the CIA. If they were okay with trying to experiment and kidnap a little girl they definitely won't let Gremmy and her kids off.

"Uh... I'll try and think of something so that you and your kids can live in peace! Gremmy, you stay here with your children and try not to let them see any humans."

"What's the matter?" Gremmy asked concerned.

"Well, some other humans might not treat you and the grems so nicely if they see them. I'm going to find a way to try so that you can live on the surface and not be attacked!"

"Ah, I see... We do look quite differently from you but is that really a cause for aggression?"

"For some humans, yes." I said embarrassed and guilty. I attacked the Grems on sight because I thought they were going to do something horrible to people but they just wanted to play! I felt bad now! I had to fix my mistake and help Gremmy live a good life on Earth!

**[Sudden Quest Added!]**

**[Friendly aliens have come to Earth after being nearly exterminated on their home planet! The Mother Quarsac has reached out to you for aid in helping her race becoming peaceful allies with humans! As a hero, you took it upon yourself to help these people in their time of need! Find a way to integrate the Quars into society without any major conflict between the two species.]**

**[Rewards: $10,000, UFO (Familiar), 10 Energy Drinks, Cannon (Weapon)]**

Gremmy's name is Quarsac? The Grems were called Quars? How did my power know this when Gremmy didn't even tell me! Can my power see the future or read minds!? That would be so cool!

"I'll be back in a couple of days Quarsac! Penny to the rescue!" I raced out of the desert ruins.

"How did you know of my birth name...?"

I removed the vines out of the way of the exit and I unfroze the ball of Quars as I flew into the skies with my wings.

"Go back home! Quarsac is calling for you!" I lied.

I needed to find a phone fast and also find out just where the heck I even was. I probably should've asked one of those guys who got kidnapped.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now i know you guys noticed how short this chapter was compared to the other chapters and i have to say that it was done out of a lazy reason but valid reason.

I kind of accidentally burnt myself out writing this story. I've looked over how much attention this story was getting and realized that it's steadily dropping rather than gradually increasing. Not many people are interested in this story and seeing the lack of interest shown by the comments, views, and reviews about it isn't really helping me to continue this story forward.

Now i'm not going to completely erase and delete this story because I did go into this story with a lot of hope and interest. I'm just gonna take a break on it and focus on something else that will hopefully garner more attention from people. Once i feel like coming back and working on this story in the future, it will be done at a time when i'm not forcing myself to write chapters and I'm genuinely motivated in writing it.

So, as of now this story is officially hiatus'd and I'll be writing something else along with my SCP story rather than this.


End file.
